Equestria Girls' Bizarre Adventure
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: In another universe, six boys carrying the star shape birthmark come to Canterlot High bringing with them a bizarre new adventure to battle against six powerful warriors of evil and the magic of friendship, along with love fighting with them. This story take places a few years before the first Equestria Girls movie and a few days after the new movie of the friendship game.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, clear night in 1998 and a car was passing through. Inside, the driver, was a grown young women with very light pink skin and deep purple eyes. Her hair was made up of four colors light green, light blue, blue, and pink and had three tufts on top of her head. She was wearing a white and purple undershirt with a golden yellow blazer on top and a sun shaped brooch. Her accessories were just as fashionable with a purple bracelet on each wrist that matched her purple pants and regal-looking golden pointy toe high heels. Her name; Celestia. It was her first day at Canterlot High as the new Principal and she was driving back home. In the passenger seat was her younger sister Luna. Luna is light blue skin, has deep blue eyes, blue and a slightly lighter blue that make up her hair, and three tufts on top of her head. Her shirt is purple with a white collar that has a crescent moon symbol, dark blue pants, and regal-looking silver pointy toe high heels. She is the Vice-Principle of the school. Celestia always wanted to help kids to guile them to a bright future so they can do great things in their life and Luna wants to help kids too and to make sure they see the error of their ways so they can learn from their mistakes and do better in the future.

On their way home, they both spotted a man on the side of the road who seemed to be in a death struggle. He wears a white tuxedo and pants, a white tall hat with black and white square patterns at the bottom. Mostly covered in blood and having trouble breathing. One sleeves was rip off, few holes in his pants, and scratches on his face from being hit hard to the glass front window. He was holding something in one arm while dragging himself away with the other from what seemed to be a broken car smashed up against a large tree. Celestia and Luna could tell that a car crash had happened and that the man needed help. Both women stopped and got out of the car.

They ran over to the injured man and as they got closer they heard a little cry or two. Looking around to see where those cries had come from, they saw two small babies crying from the crash. The man saw the women and tried to reach for the babies in hopes of signaling to Luna and Celestia to take the babies. Both sisters looked at each other.

"Sister I'll take the babies while you get the man." Luna said hoping to help them.

"Alright, let's hurry!" Celestia said as she went to the man. Luna took the babies, who were still crying.

"It's OK little ones no harm will come to you." she said trying to calm them down.

As Celestia was about to grab the man he stopped her and told her instead, "please... take care of the younglings... for as long..." he was cut off by the cough of blood. "Please, don't! Let us help you!" she said but the man insisted on speaking. "As long as they carry the star... they will face danger along the way, but... at the same time they will be strong and the answer to our protection..." He said turning his head to see the babies. "In time four others will join them... and together they'll do things beyond anybody's hopes and dreams... Jonathan... Joseph... grow strong and proud of the life you wish to live."

Facing up towards the stars in the night sky, the man said his last words. "GO BEYOND EVEN THE HEAVENS... WITH YOUR FIST AGAINST EVIL... JOJO... SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVER."

With every strength he had left he raised his fist into the air and something magical happened. As the man began to raise his fist it began to give off a golden yellow and orange glow while sparks flew out, resembling something like the sun. Celestia and Luna stood in shock as the light grew brighter with each passing second and soon enough both sisters had to cover their eyes from its blinding light. A few seconds later the light had dimmed and as the sisters began to open their eyes again they saw the man with his fist still in the air. His body lay there, completely lifeless, but oddly enough with a smile on his face like a proud man accepting his death.

Tears began to fill in Celestia's eyes and one by one fell on her cheeks. Luna, sharing the same mood as her sister, looked at the babies, thinking about all the things the man had said. As his words replayed in her head, Luna had realized all the questions she had. What is this great evil that harms the world? How could these two little ones be given such a cruel fate? And are there really four others who carry such a fate as well? Standing there Celestia was at a loss. What seemed to be a simple car crash turned into something greater.

"What should I do?" She thought as she looked over to Luna, who was still holding the babies.

As she walked towards them, they noticed name tags on the blankets of each baby. Their names were 'Jonathan' and 'Joseph' Joestar. As the babies laid there, something else caught the sisters eyes. A mark in the shape of a star on the lower part of their neck. She checked Joseph and he too had the same mark.

Turning towards Luna, Celestia said "Let's care for them as our own."

As Celestia got up carrying Jonathan in her arms, who was handed over to her by Luna, she walks towards the car with a determination in her eyes. Luna looked at Joseph in her arm thinking about everything that had happen in her whole life. All the times they spent together from their birth to childhood to their teens and now as grown adults. They, now, have a great job to look forward to. However, nothing had prepared her for what had just occurred tonight. There was a sense of worry and she was scared for what would happen. Looking back at her sister, she decides to follow her while carrying Joseph in her arms. Both of them ready to face whatever fate had in store. She and Celestia knew one thing for sure; whatever it was they would face it together, because this is the start of the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Daytime was upon us as the sun rose up from the horizon and the light beamed through a bedroom window of the house. As the light illuminated Celestia's face, it woke her up. She got out of bed yawning and stretching as she descended the staircase for some good breakfast. She was glad that today was Saturday so she did not have to worry much about school. Instead, she constantly kept thinking about what happened that other night and what to do. It had been three days since the accident and Celestia had continued to wonder who that man who had died last night was and what were all the things he had said involving the two little Joestars. She was getting more and more worried and fearful of what could happen to them if they were not prepared.

Suddenly, her thoughts were cut off by the grumbling sound of her stomach that was yearning for food. She decided to eat first, then worry about everything else later. After all no one can think on an empty stomach. She made her way to the kitchen and saw Luna in her pajamas, cooking up some nice breakfast. As the smell of the breakfast filled the air, Celestia couldn't wait to eat it all. As she scanned the room, she saw the two babies Jonathan Joestar and Joseph Joestar sitting in their high chairs. Celestia and Luna walked over to their chairs and moved them closer to the table.

Celestia turns back to Luna and as she is walking towards the table to sit down says "Morning".

"Morning, sister. Breakfast will be ready in a sec." Luna said looking up at her and getting ready for a bright new day.

Luna was almost done cooking breakfast to enjoy when Celestia looked over at Jonathan and saw him giggling. Jonathan reached out to her, wanting to hug her. She went up and held him in her arms staring up as his cute little baby face smiled at her.

"Have you been a good boy sleeping well Jonathan?" Celestia asked as Jonathan giggled and patted her face with his little hands.

She turned to see Joseph playing a little with his rattle. However, analyzing his face more, he seemed to be bored and was on the lookout of something fun to do. Celestia walked over to him with Jonathan to see if he wanted to join his brother for some fun. She imagined that the little guys would love to play that game where you get lifted in the air and pretend to be an airplane.

"Would you like join in on the fun Joseph?" She asked.

However, Joseph responded by just looking away from her.

Luna came in with some plates that were filled with what looked like a delicious breakfast. As she put them on the table, there was an array of food. Pancakes, sausage links, and eggs were just a couple of the things that made up this beautiful assortment. Luna, also, got some drinks and was ready to eat with her sister. Suddenly though, Joseph giggled a little louder and reached out trying to get Luna's attention. Noticing this, Luna smiled and then walked over towards Joseph. She cradled him in her arms and a huge smile began to emerge on his face, he was at peace.

"Aw, does this little Jojo prefer to have me comfort you and have a good time." Luna asked as Joseph giggled.

"It's funny that their nicknames are both Jojo since, there is a Jo in their first and last." Celestia said as she fed herself and Jonathan.

"Yeah, I guess we'll have to call them by their first name because calling both Jojo would be quite confusing." Said Luna as her expression changes from a smile to frown.

"Are you sure about doing this sister?" She asked giving her sister a worried look.

Celestia thought about what her sister had just asked. Then, looked at Jonathan, who had a curious look on his face like he was beginning to worry. However, that only lasted for a split second and before she could register anything he changed it to a smile. Celestia smiled back and knew this was the best decision. It was almost as if fate had brought the babies to the sisters and it was the best thing that ever happened to them. She looked at her sister with an honest smile and then said these words.

"Luna, when I looked into that man's eyes, it was like he was looking into my soul. He could tell that my heart is pure and that I care for others. He scarified his life to protect these two little miracles so, that they can live another day." Celestia said as she stood up and held Jonathan.

"These two have been given a chance to do great things and we will be there to see it. Whether that up close or far, we will always be together in spirit and heart." She said bringing Jonathan closer to her face.

"I will be grateful to have become this child's mother and he will grateful to have become my son. All that matters is that they can live life to the fullest with no regrets." She said with a determination in her eyes.

Luna knew her sister too well as she looked at Joseph who smiled back at her. She started to feel the same way that Celestia felt for the little Joestars.

"Alright, I too, feel a stronger bond with them. So, as you become Jonathan's mother, I will become Joseph's mother. We will do this together and till the very end." Luna said with courage in her eyes to make ever moment they spend together worth wild.

The two sisters looked out the window to see the sun and the clear blue sky. It looked like a new day and for them it was. A new day with their sons.

Suddenly, something strange happened as Jonathan and Joseph began to glow a bright golden yellow orange shade. The glow grew brighter and brighter through each second. It was like they had unleashed a sudden burst of energy that felt and looked like the sun. As the two Joestar babies went to sleep, the glow began to diminish.

Both Celestia and Luna were in shock of what just happened. They noticed that the two babies had the same glow that the mystery man had from the night he died.

"So it would seems that Zepplli done well of protecting those two so there still hope for the future." A voice just said.

The sister strudel and turn to see a black-brown man wearing a red, orange, and yellow robe with a golden beetle brooch, his eyes are golden-brown, and has a short black hair that reach to his shoulder. The two look at him like he knew more about the Joestars twins and the danger of this great evil they'll be facing someday.

"It time you both should know about the danger lies ahead the young warriors and the fate of the entire world rest their shoulders." Said the strange wise man as what about to say will leave the sisters breathless.

* * *

**KO everyone, this is my very first story I made since on August 25th, 2015 on Fimfiction and decided to add this my Fanfiction for you all to see and hope you all enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Three days ago in another country

In a deserted topical land lies a temple where inside is wise strong elder meditating alone in a large room, then suddenly in an instant he felt something off.

"What's this feeling, I feel as though terrible things have happen to something or someone but who could it be." He said as he close his eyes again focusing his mind to see what has happen.

As he began to concentrate visions began to appear in his sights and saw who was has fallen and he did not like of what he saw, it was an old student of his who became very strong and a master in his twenties.

"Oh no Zeppeli has fallen by the darkness but the two children's what ever happen to them, I must seek the little ones to make sure they are in a safe location before Zeppeli death and hopefully ones who are caring for them have pure hearts and kindness in their souls." He said standing on his two feet's and walking out the meditating room.

As he got out of the temple, the wind blows strong and the sun setting on the horizon turning the sky into a crimson color. The elder looks up to the sky and gaze upon its majesty.

"Sure a tragedy thing to happen on fine day sure as this, as the old saying goes 'when there's light there's also darkness' even in times of peace trouble will make its way to others." He said began walking sensing Zeppeli last location and heard towards that direction.

What he'll find out will calm his heart to know that his old friend death as not in vein but miracle to save the babies and passing on his will to the next generations.

Present

Everything was silent as Celestia and Luna sat down with the elder who introduces himself as the Hamon Sage grand master of his temple, while the babies were asleep in their room on their beds.

"I know you want to know I'm saying so let me tell you about the fighting style Hamon first, then we will get to how the children's got into this mess." He said.

Hamon Sage starts explaining about the power of Hamon the babies carries within them. It's a fighting style that one learns how to use it can solar energy into one body from the heats ray of the sun by just breathing and empowering themselves. Hamon can not only make you more flexible but also make your body stretch farther than before, it can be use on any object to be use as a weapon by charging their Hamon into them that even a small stick can be use as a sword, it can pass through object hitting the ones next to them like they were never hurt at all or destroying them like solid rocks. Also it can conduct any liquid like water as actual ripples increasing the tension of the surface to be able to walk on them. But the focusing of the fighting style is also its greatest weakness: the users breathing, if the users are having trouble breathing like being tired or the throat got damage then they grow weaker barely focusing a single spark of Hamon in one finger tip. Hamon also be transfer to another users which he also explain how the little Joestars got their Hamon awaken and stronger by Zeppeli transferring his last remaining Hamon into them.

Now it was time for Hamon Sage to tell the sisters about Zeppeli, the darkness that seeks the Joestars twin's destruction, and why are the babies so important.

(Flashback)

"It was only a few months ago ever since that terrible fate and I still have a little nightmare about it." Hamon Sage said as he began is story.

Two men were standing on top of towers of rocks on one foot while holding buckets of water with rocks inside by each hand. One was Zeppeli before his death and the other was a man wearing a tank top with shoulder armors, dark yellow pants, and black boots. His eyes were the colors of yellow with a France style mustache color blue and his hair was long to his shoulders also color blue.

"Both Zeppeli and Jojo another former student of my and the baby's father they were also my best friends, they were already master the skills and power of Hamon and become masters in their young age as well. Jojo also has the star shape birthmark and has always been the most bravest and kind hearted man anyone has ever seen as he grew stronger to become the next grand master, but all Jojo ever wanted was to live happily with friends and families especially with his six son's being born which made him the most happiest man in the world."

As Jojo was enjoying spending time with his new born son's and his beloved wife dark clouds suddenly appear covering the clear blue sky and thunder began to roar loudly that the babies started to cry. As the parents tries to claim them down Jojo felt an uneasy feeling that something bad is going to happen and he must be ready.

"As the storm comes raging down on us something else came along and that's when our peaceful temple became battlefield of bloodshed."

At the temple Jojo, Hamon Sage, and Zeppeli along with other Hamon warriors ready themselves for what's about to come to them. Large group of men dress in black clothing with a symbol of a skull made of ice march toward the temple and in front of them was their leader name Dio: he has dark red eyes like the color of blood and his hair was long blonde and spiky like needles.

"I The Great and Powerful have come to claim this temple as my own to spread darkness upon this world and become ruler killing all those who dare go against me and my ambitions. Dio said with an evil and proud voice to show his foes he means business.

"We'll never surrender to the likes of you and your darkness will be destroyed by our light of hope" Jojo said as he and his fellow warriors prepared themselves for the fight to the death.

Both Jojo and Dio stare at each other waiting for the moment to strike then suddenly a lightning bolt shot down to the ground that's when the warriors started to charge at each other roaring at the top of their lungs.

"The battle went on for hours as the warriors of both sides fall and died even Jojo's wife got caught in the cross fire, dying for protecting the children's but she had no regret of her actions. The two last warriors to fight were Jojo and Dio both putting up the best beyond their limits, Dio ice power Vaporization Freeze Technique made things hard but Jojo kept to the very end."

Jojo and Dio knew that they would use every last of their strength they had into one final attack to end it all as both warriors charge at each other with their power to the max.

"SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVER." Jojo yelled as his fist glow covered in fire and charge towards Dio.

"ULTIMATE ICE DEATH." Dio yelle as his fist covered in ice and charge towards Jojo.

The attacks clash causing a shock wave and bright red-orange and light glow out of control as the warriors struggle to win the fight. Jojo broke through Dio's fist and hit his chest going through him it would seem Jojo has won.

"Jojo gain victory against Dio but it came at a price that Jojo use his own life force into his attack that Jojo died but the still some life in Dio he said that his generations will carry on his will meaning he has offspring's of his own. Fearing of Dio's last words he asked his friend Zeppeli who was injure and two other Hamon warriors who survive the battle to take his kids somewhere to be safe and train hard to stronger to get ready for the upcoming battle before he died with a smile on his face.

So Zeppeli took Jonathan and Joseph while the two Hamon warriors took two for each. They said their goodbye's and went their separate ways to raise the children's to grow strong and brave like their father was.

(Flashback end)

"Three days ago I sense Zeppeli life have left this world and with his dying breath gave to will of Jojo and himself along with his Hamon to the babies so they can grow and be ready for whatever comes their way, then in trusted them to you two to rise them to be and whatever they wish to do with their life." Hamon Sage finishes his story of Jojo, Zeppeli, and the Joestar babies.

Both Celestia and Luna were shock as tears flows from their eyed down to their cheeks. Everything they heard worries them of what will happen to the babies when they grow up and face the danger that's waiting for them.

Finally Celestia spoke. "Will you take them to train them of learning their power and fight?" She said with worry look in her eye.

Hamon Sage sign and said. "I will eventually at least when their 13-years-old, that way you can still spend every moment with them so they can have peaceful heart as they grow strong, oh and here." He said slide some paper to Celestia and Luna.

As the sisters look there were shocks to see that these were adaption papers.

"How did you get your hands on these?" Ask Luna.

"I have some connections outside the Hamon temple, so I leave you to raise them well and pround." He said getting up and walking out the door returning to the temple waiting for the day to come to get Jonathan and Joseph to train them. Until then he waits by doing some mediation and some physical training as well.

Celestia look at Luna with smile on her face and tears still flowing out as she said.

"Let's make every moment count for our little Jojo's and to give them the best time to their life." She said.

Luna smile and agree with Celestia to make every moment unforgettable of a happy family.


	4. Chapter 4

Celestia and Luna were happier than ever to have become mothers of two wonderful children that had brought them into their lives by some miracle. They knew they were going to have the best time of their life.

As time went by, days became weeks and weeks became months, then came the years. The two sisters spent every moment they could with Jonathan and Joseph when they weren't working as principal and vice-principal at Canterlot High. However, when they were at work they would call in some old friends to babysit the little ones. Each moment they keep on cherishing like when they were two years old, they began their first walk. Each step they take towards their moms meaning that they were growing up except that Joseph was trying to get some cookies but Luna caught him and started tickling his belly for laughs and fun.

Later, as months pass by Jonathan and Joseph began to learn how to speak their first words as they both said momma joyfully to their mother's ears. Soon learning some more words to say as they got older. Celestia decided to teach them some games old and new to the boys like rock-paper-scissor, hide-and-seek, tag, board games, some sports, cards (which Joseph became more interested in), riding a bike or skateboard, and even just using their imagination either indoors or outside they were having the time of their life. They also watch some funny cartoons making them laugh but sometime the boys try to watch something that their not suppose to watch at their young age.

Jonathan and Joseph got for their first day of school in kindergarten, Celestia and Luna were worry at first but they knew they have let the kids go learn something new and hopefully make some new friends along the way.

"Let's just hope that they don't cause some trouble especially for Joseph sake that he doesn't get another dagger stare from me." Luna said. The dagger stare is a little something Luna came up with to Joseph to behave a little if he ever gets's in serious trouble.

"I'm sure he and Jonathan will do fine in their first day and I'm positive that they'll make lots of friends too." Celestia said with a smile on her face confident that the boys will be fine.

"Well if you say so let's hope for the best," she said as walk to the stairs and look up. "Boys are you two ready to go." She calls out to them if their done getting prepare.

"Yeah were ready, we'll be right down in a sec auntie." Jonathan calls back to her as he and Joseph were coming down.

The two boys came down ready to go. Jonathan is wearing very a light brown pants, a short sheaves shirt with a turtle neck, wearing pairs of blue shoes with a star at the ankle, white socks, and carrying on his back is a blue backpack with a big star that to be full of stuff inside everything they need for school. Joseph is wearing a nice t-shirt with a picture of a dog, sky blue pants, light green shoes with a star at the ankle, white socks, and carrying a light green backpack with a big star seem to be full of stuff as well.

"Aww don't you two look so handsome I bet they'll be some girls going over you as well." Said Celestia teasing the boys a little just lighten up the mood.

"Please mom we haven't even left yet and you're already embarrassing us now." Said Jonathan feeling a little embarrass from his mom's word.

"Sorry I'm just so excited that you're going to your first day of school to learn something new and having fun at the same." Celestia said as she and the others are getting to the car.

"Let's just hope it won't be more boring with the learning and other school stuff." Joseph said not feeling all that thrilled about going to school.

"Does that mean you'll be doing something that will involved a cretin stare of my?" Luna ask with a displease look if her son was gonna do something troubling.

"No no no no nothing like that I promise it will be an awesome time, oh yes indeed." Joseph said nervously and fear his mother dagger stare if he did anything bad hopping to not see to not get stare by her signature look.

The four got into the car and began driving to the school, few minutes later they arrive at a small building with a playground next to it. Jonathan was a little nerves but did some deep breathing and calming himself down. Joseph look at some of the kids going in the building thinking if there would be some cute girls there hopefully he'll be able to make one friend at least for him and his brother too. The twin Joestars got out of the car as their mothers did and look at each other, then say some few words before parting ways.

"Well have fun and be there for each other to through some tough things." Said Celestia holding Jonathan's hands to wish the boys good luck.

"We'll pick you two up as soon as we can when our school is finish." Said Luna holding Joseph hands as well.

"We promise we'll do our very best to make you two proud." Said Jonathan with a great smile on face knowing he and his brother will get through this.

"Yeah no need to worry we got this in the bag." Said Joseph smiling as well with thumbs up.

The two brothers began walking towards to the school ready to begin their day. The boys look back at their moms waving them good-bye as the moms did the same, then they walk to the door and went inside out of sight from the outside. Celestia and Luna got into the car driving away from the school and heading towards Canterlot High to their day as well.

(Few hours later)

The day has finish and it was time to pick up the Joestar twins from school hopping to find that their day went well, but what they'll find out may not be what their hopping for. When they got to the school both the Joestar twins were outside sitting on the sidewalk with some sad and angry look in their faces worrying if something bad happen to them. The boys walk to the car and got things went silent for a few seconds, then Luna spoke breaking the silent.

"So how was your the first day had some fun along the way." She said with a small smile.

"It was great at first but things went a little… bad." Joseph said feeling down but tries to keep a positive attitude.

"Like how little bad did it go." Luna said rising her eyebrow in curious.

"We promise we'll tell you what happen when we get home." Jonathan said with a straight honest face.

"Alright let's hope that it isn't too bad that Luna will give both of you the dagger stare." Celestia said as she drives the car back home.

When they got home and sat on the couch the boys began to explain what happen at school.

(Flashback)

The Joestar twins day went well through each class they go to Jonathan did his best to pay attention in as Joseph seem to be little bored and try to goof off a little bit, but when recess came that's when the trouble began. They talk to some kids and seem to get along with them well making friends especially Jonathan his eye on a white skin girl with beautiful blue eyes and purple hair as Joseph saw a pink skin girl with light blue eyes and a big puffy hair like they were cotton candy. Though there's one kid who didn't take any interest in the two and decided to teach them a lesson of who's the top dog.

"Hey you two seems to be well." He said with a fake smile.

"Yeah we are having blast better than you." Joseph said with cocky look as Jonathan feel worry if he's gonna do anything stupid.

"I see well I hope you don't to giving you some lesson of who's the big boy around." The tough boy said getting close to Joseph face.

"Please let's not do anything that could get us into trouble." Jonathan said getting between the two trying to prevent something bad from happening.

"Why don't you sit about it wimp." He said pushing Jonathan to the ground falling on his back.

"Excuses me darling but that is no way to treat someone thinking your better than them." The white girl said as she helps Jonathan to get on his feet.

"Yeah why are you being such a big meanie bully." The pink girl said with an angry face.

"Well what are you gonna do about cotton candy weirdo." The tough boy said as push the pink girl to the ground as well.

"Oh now you're going to get it." Joseph said furious as he charges towards him.

The two start a little brawl as Joseph and the tough boy threw punches at each other, then the bully grab his shoulder kick him in the stomach and threw him to the ground and start stomping on him. Jonathan saw it all and couldn't hold his rage back anymore as he watch his brother getting stomp like a bug.

"If you dare mass with one Jojo then you'll have to deal with another you brute." Jonathan said charging at him and tackles him off of Joseph.

Jonathan helps Joseph up and got to face the bully as he charging towards them. The brother took a deep breath and ready their fist suddenly unnoticed to anyone the brother's fist began to glow golden-yellow and orange, then when their fist made contact to the bully. He was knocked out cold as the two see the glow as is fade. They shock of what just happen and how were they able to do that. The girls were shock as well as the bell rang that recess is over. The boys walk away from the bully trying to forget the whole thing but couldn't erase it from their mind. They gone to their last class and the final bell rang signal that school is over for the day.

(Flashback End)

"And that how it happened." Jonathan said finishing the story of their first day of school.

Celestia and Luna were shock to hear this knowing that their power were growing and it was sunny today so that help understand it better. The only thing they could tell them that they were born with this power must learn how to control it better with their strong will and strong breathing. Jonathan was scared at first but Joseph encourage him to accept this power and will train to together to control it better so they'll use it defend others, on the weekends the Joestar twins train to get stronger together.

Years has pass as the two Joestars grow up into fine boys Jonathan became a gentlemen and will only use violence if it came down to it and Joseph mature a little as he still continuing to be goofy-funny guy but he cares for others and doesn't like others being bullied also he likes to do pranks and do some gambling. The two Joestars are 12-years-old and the two sisters knew that in one year the Hamon Sage will for them to train so they decided now is the time to tell them what's truly going on. After they finish their dinner the sisters think now is the time to tell them.

"Boys I believe it's time to tell you about your true origins and the danger you'll be facing." Celestia said as she, Luna, and the boys sat down on the couch.

Celestia and Luna explain everything to the Joestar twins about their parents, the power they have that is call Hamon, Zeppeli, the battle and the future battles, and even how they meet when they were babies. Jonathan and Joseph took the news quite shocking and a little terrify especially about Hamon Sage coming for them in one year.

"No way in hell am I going anywhere with unknown stranger." Joseph yelled furious as got up and walk out to the backyard to 'cool off' as Jonathan walk up to his room to calm down.

Both mothers knew that this would happened and went to their sons to see if their ok.

"Why did have to come this way?" Joseph said angrily as Luna approach him.

"I don't want to be taken away from the things and people I love." Jonathan said in sorrow as Celestia sat next to him on the bed.

"It doesn't matter what happens to you good or bad." Celestia said calming Jonathan down.

"We'll always be together by a strong bond that can never be broken." Luna said standing next to him looking up to the night sky.

"So does that means…" Joseph said as tears began to fall on his face.

"So does that means…" Jonathan said as he starting up tears as well.

"We can still act like I'm your son." The two Joestars said at the same time.

Both Celestia and Luna began to cry and hug their sons as they say at the same time. "You are my son Jojo."

They all cry for a full two minutes and came together for family hug when separate they smile at each other and went off to bed.

(One Year Later)

The day has come for the Hamon Sage to take the young Joestars away for training as he stand in front of the house waiting for the boys.

"Well this is it to not only train of control our Hamon but to meet our brothers as well." Joseph said as he packs up some things for the trip.

"Yes excited indeed let's do our best to get stronger and come back home soon." Jonathan said as he just finishes packing and went downstairs follow by Joseph.

When they got down their moms were standing next to the door giving them one last hug and a kiss on their foreheads as the boys respond by a hug.

"Make us proud boys." Luna said with a proud smile on her face.

"Come home safe and say hi to your brothers for us." Celestia said also with a proud smile on her face.

"We will." The two Joestars said as they walk out the door and see the Hamon Sage.

"It is time to grow stronger and protect those you care for and defeat any darkness that comes in your way." Hamon Sage said turn and the three began to walk towards the horizon.

Facing the future together the boys will come back to their mothers as they wait for them to come home.


	5. Chapter 5

Four years had passed since the two young Joestars left for their training to become physically and mentally stronger. They were getting ready for the fight against the darkness, who will come for them, in time. As time went by the world was changing a little bit at a time. Though sometimes it remained the same like the way two certain women stayed as principal and vice-principal at a special high school called Canterlot High. A place where everyone can find the true meaning of friendship and another kind of magic.

Inside the school were students walking together, talking to each other, and getting to their classes as well. In the office of Principal Celestia, she looked up through a stack of paper works about some small damages to the school front yard as she signed her signature and put the pen down on her desk. She was finally done signing and relax on her chair, resting of the days she went through.

"Aww, finish at last and to think that the friendship games were a little tough and more 'magical' than the ones this school faces. For examples, a student wanting power from another world to then become a she-demon was crazy. Or three singing girls who from a different world who were gaining power by negative energy of others, and now a girl who looks just like the other with the same name became knowledge hungry crazy pants." Celestia said thinking about all the things Canterlot high and its students; the Wondercolts dealt with.

The first student was Sunset Shimmer who was the bully of the school from another world and wanted nothing but power and respect. Her goal was to become a she-demon by putting on a magical crown and brainwashing the students to invade the other world. However, is now reformed and willing to help others through the power of friendship along with her friends. Second, were the three girls who called themselves the Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk. They were all actually sirens from a magical world too, where their singing can make everyone argue. From this they would adsorb negative energy from people arguing to gain more power for themselves. Lastly, at the event of the friendship games involving their former school rival Crystal Prep. One girl, who, was curious about the strange things happening at Canterlot high got turned into a raging she-demon wanting knowledge of magic and now a new student of Canterlot high.

Reflecting back on all the things really gives Celestia a sense of purpose. She is glad to be this school's principal and experience everything with her own eyes. However, looking back further she sees, instead, two little boys faces who she hasn't seen in so many years. Curiosity fills her mind as she wonders how they are doing and hoping that they'll come home soon with proud smiles on their faces.

"Sister I brought you some coffee if you want any." A voice said coming from Celestia's door. It was her younger sister Luna holding two cups of coffee in both hands.

She walks in and hands her the coffee. "Thank you Luna I believe I would like some, please." Celestia said drinking it and sighing in relaxation.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that this school attracts a lot of magical things wouldn't you say?" Luna said while drinking her coffee.

"Yes there were some bad times but, in the end good succeeds over evil."

"Well let's hope that we get some peace and quite for once. I don't think I handle another magic mayhem and you eating whole cakes to deal with the stress." Luna said as she teased her sister.

"HEY for your information I-." Celestia was saying as she was interrupted by a sudden ring from the phone.

The sisters looked at each other wondering who could be calling them now and why. Neither one of them were expecting anyone and worried that it could be from the school board. So, sucking up her worries and taking a deep breathing Celestia picked up the phone to hear who it is and what do they want.

"H-hello can I help you?" She ask nervously.

"Yes, I was wondering if I can transfer some of my boys to your school Celestia." The man on the phone asked, even knowing Celestia's name.

"Oh! That won't be a problem. We enjoy receiving new students but, may I ask how you know my name and feel very familiar?" She questioned the man as she felt deep down that she had heard his voice before.

"I'm sure you and Luna remember me. It has been a while since I left with your sons to train in mastering their power of course." The man said revealing himself to be the Hamon Sage.

"Hamon Sage!" Celestia said in shock as Luna gasped with her hands covering her mouth as she learned the name of the mysterious caller.

"Glade you two still remember me! I hope you're ready for a little surprise that I have in store for you because, I'm sure it will- how kids these days say it 'blow your mind'." He said.

"Surprise? Is it about our sons? How are they? Can we talk to the? A-Are they with you now?" She asked wanting to know what's been going on with the Joestar twins.

"Don't worry, they are fine and you won't be hearing from them. You should hear a knock on your door any second now." Hamon Sage said as he hang up the phone ending the call.

"Hello hello Hamon Sage are you there what do you mean a knock." As she tried to understand what he meant by a knock on the door suddenly, something caught both the sister's attention like he knew what would happen so Luna called out.

"Come in." Luna said letting whoever outside in.

As the door opened six boys came in and stood in front of the two sisters. One, was wearing some black clothing like a uniform and a hat. Another, wearing similar to the boy in black but purple with some gold accusers and purple hair sticking out like a style from the 70's. Another, was wearing purple shirt and pants with red bolts and his hair was blonde and curly. Another, appeared to be dressed like in the old western days but not as elaborate. Two boys standing in front of the group looked very familiar. One was dressed up all fancy and the other was wearing a green tank top, a scarf and head-band.

"Hello there, my brother and I would like attend this school please." One of them said with a British accent.

"Well, are you the ones sent a by man named Hamon Sage?" Luna said wondering if they were sent by him.

"Oh, come on! We went through all of this trouble surprising them and nothing. I wonder if it's even worth seeing your dagger stare again." The other said with a high British accent.

Luna was shocked that this boy knew about her stare. Then, looking at him closer realized who he was and her eyes began to tear up as she inched closer and closer to the boy.

"Oh my little Jojo you came home!" Luna said in excitement hugging her son reuniting with him at last.

Celestia gasped at hearing that was Luna's son, Joseph. Her eyes raced to look at the other boy whom she realized was her son, Jonathan. It amazed her to see him all grown up, bigger, stronger, and healthier.

"It's good to see you and so beautiful, still, after all this time mother." Jonathan said as he hugged his mother.

"Jonathan, you grown up well and handsome too." Celestia said returning the hug and looking back at the other four boys standing.

"So, you four must be Jonathan and Joseph's brothers, am I correct?" She asked.

"Indeed we are and I guess that make us your sons too. My name is Jotaro Kujo. Glad to meet you, mom." Jotaro said with a smile and straight face.

"Yeah, were happy to meet you and hope we get along well, I'm Josuke Higashikata." Josuke said giving his new mom and aunt a thumb up.

"I'm Giorno Giovanna! Hope we live together in peace." Giorno said with a peaceful smile.

"I'm Johnny Joestar and I'm here to wild your world into extreme." Johnny said pumping his fist in the air.

Celestia and Luna were more than happy to have more sons and getting to know them more while living a peaceful life together in one big bizarre happy family.

"Well we are happy to have you boys as members of our family. Come join in on the family hug." Celestia said still hugging Jonathan.

So all the Joestars brothers came to them and everyone gave each other a big squeeze for the big family group hug. As they all melt into each other, enjoying this sweet bonding moment, they feel relaxed, forgetting about the dark times that still lie ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 6

At the gym the students talked to one another about their days and asked among themselves, why Principal Celestia had asked them all to come to the gym. All they knew was that it was to reveal a special surprise that would have them all gasping in disbelief. They waited for the Principal and Vice-Principal to show up to reveal this big special surprise that would answer their main concern. What is the special surprise and how will it affect the school?

"Man, I hope this isn't gonna be boring or take too long. I have to get to rehearsal and track practice so I can stay in tip-top shape." A rainbow hair student said. She has cyan skin, wears a pair of sports boots, pink and white skirts, a blue jacket, and a white shirt with a rainbow lightning bolt with a cloud. Her most impersonate feature is probably her violent-red eyes that glow back at you.

"Oh simmer down Rainbow Dash ah know you don't like waiting, but ah'm sure whatever Principal Celestia want to show us must be important to call the whole school here." Said the bold country girl. She's light orange skin with green eyes, wears tall brown boots with pictures of apples, blue jean skirt, brown belt with an apple in front, a white and green shirt, and wearing her signature cowgirl hat.

"I know Applejack but this waiting is killing me! I just want to get this over with!" Rainbow Dash said with a grumpy tone. One thing to know about Rainbow Dash is that she isn't known to be of the patient type.

"Ooooo I can't wait for the surprise! Do you think we're getting new students? Are they to close to Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna like mothers and sons? Are they strong warriors, here, to fight off some dark forces? Or maybe we are just talking about a fund-raiser?" A puffy pink hair girl asked. She's light pink skin, wears long light blue boots with a pink bow on each, light purple skirt with three balloons, light blue jacket, and a white shirt with purple lines and a heart.

The girls looked at her with confusing looks and tried to decipher whatever it was she just asked and had said.

"Pinkie darling, sometimes your randomness can be a little strange." One cruelly purple hair said. She's white skin with blue eyes, wears long purple boots with a diamond on each, purple shirt with three diamonds and a purple belt, white-blue shirt, and a three diamond hair clip.

"I agree with Rarity. I don't want any more bad things happening to us like all the other things we have been through!" A light pink hair girl said with a shy and scared tone. She's light yellow skin with a green-blue eyes, wears light green long boots, a light green skirt, a white shirt with three butterflies, and a butterfly hair clip.

"Don't worry Fluttershy nothing bad will happen to us as long as we stick together. No matter the danger we must remain a unified force. Isn't that right Sunset Shimmer?" Said a girl wearing thick black glasses that hid her dark violet eyes. With dark blue, pink and purple she had a bun hairstyle, wore black shoes with long socks, reddish-purple tartan skirt with lines, light blue shirt with a reddish-purple vest on top, and a pink star hairclip.

"Absolutely Twilight Sparkle. We will always show them what the true magic of friendship is." Said a girl with red and yellow bacon hairstyle. She's light amber skin with cyan eyes, wears black high heel boots with a yellow strip, blue jeans, blue-green dress shirt with a short yellow skirt, and a black leather jacket with a yellow strip on the sleeves.

"Wise and powerful words that make me feel glad to be your friend." Twilight said proud and cheerfully.

As the students were chatting Celestia and Luna finally walked into the gym. They made their way down the long gym and onto the stage. All the student were alert and ready to hear what their Principal had to say. Celestia set the microphone to her height and began to speak.

"Students of Canterlot High, I am proud to say that today is a special day. Today, we will be showing you all the surprise I had mentioned earlier." Celestia said as she took a deep breath.

"I and Luna would like to introduce you to not only our new students…" Celestia said with a more cheerful tone and big smile. She, then, looked over to Luna, who would continue the rest of the sentence.

"But we, also, would like to introduce you all to our sons." Luna said loud and joyful for the whole school to hear.

The students gasped in shock and surprise. As Luna and Celestia scanned the room they could see that most of the student's jaws had dropped midway, emphasizing their astonishment that the new students were both Celestia and Luna's sons. The students then began to question them. What were they like? Who was their father? Why had they never mention having sons earlier? As the questions ran rampant, the six new students came from behind the stage to stand in front. They separated and three went to go stand next to Celestia, while the other three went to stand next to Luna. Within the a millisecond, the whole gym went quiet as everyone took in the scene that had just played out in front of them.

"These three are my sons: Jonathan Joestar, Jotaro Kujo, and Johnny Joestar. I hope you get along with them as they want to get along with you all." Celestia said. The boys did their own sign of respect to the students. Jonathan did a bow for them like a gentlemen, Jotaro tipped his hat up at them with a smile, and Johnny smiled while acknowledging them.

"And these three are my sons: Joseph Joestar, Josuke Higashikata, and Giorno Giovanna. Please get along everyone." Luna said. Joseph gave them a thumbs up and a wink for some of the cute girls, Josuke raised his fist in the air, and Giorno waved at everyone with a big smile.

Everyone, at first looked at them with peculiar looks but then began to smile and clap as their way of saying welcome to Canterlot High, new Wondercolts! As everyone cheered, two of the Sonic Rainbooms caught the glance of two other boys like they had seen, met them before. The boys would not realize until later that they in fact had met before and were shocked to see them so grown up.

"Rarity, it's them! The two boys we used to play and hang out with during Jojo duo's." Pinkie screamed as she cheered in excitement of seeing their old friends again.

"Yes I see them Pinkie! I'll say this, I'm a little thrill to see them again. Even seeing the one who broke your heart." Said Rarity with a slightly upset tone as she looked over towards Jonathan.

"Oh, you both knew two of them before?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Yep and I'll be super-duper happy to tell you about them!" Pinkie said as she hopped happily towards the exit of the gym.

As Pinkie began to tell her friends about Jonathan and Joseph, Jonathan looked at Rarity. He noticed that she still seemed a little angry. He hopes to make things up to her and finally tell her how he truly feels for her.

"Oh Rarity, what I did and said cannot be undone but I promise as a proud Joestar I will show you how much I truly feel for you and hope you find it in your heart to….. forgive me." Jonathan said as he swore to make things right between him and the girl he truly loves.


	7. Chapter 7

"And that's how me and Rarity met the Joestar duos, though now there are four more of them, making them the Joestar Six. I can't wait to meet them." Pinkie finishes explaining to her friends about Jonathan and Joseph while walking through the hallway.

"Wow Pinkie, those boys sure do sound awesome but not as awesome as me, of course." Said Rainbow Dash who believes to be more awesome than anyone.

"They sure are even though they had to suddenly leave for something important. I have always believed that we will cross paths one day and we did TODAY."

"Well Pinkie we'll be sure to give them a good welcome to Canterlot High." Sunset said hoping to be friends with the new students.

"Yes darling we'll all be cheerful to most of them."

Everyone turned their attention to Rarity with an angry face, who looks like she wasn't all thrilled about the Joestars arrival, least not about one of them. They're wondering what's up with her and Applejack decided to ask her.

"Yall alright there Rar? You seem like you're upset about something. It is like you are an upset bunny losing its carrots by a mole." Applejack asked. Being hopeful that Rarity would tell her friends what's bothering her and see if there's something they can do for her.

"Let's just say that a gentleman I once knew had a cruel way of saying good-bye for some unknown reason and then popped right back into my life like it was some kind of joke." She screamed furiously as if she was going to explode.

"You're still a little mad at Jonathan, aren't you?" Pinkie asks.

But Rarity remained silent with her arms crossed across her chest.

The Rainbooms, the name of the group, were worried for her because whatever Jonathan did really pissed her off. Just as Fluttershy was about to say something to Rarity.

"Now you'll say 'Oh I'm sure you two can work things out together'."

"Oh I'm sure you two can work things out together." Fluttershy said. She gasped as she saw who it was and how they knew what she was about say. As she turned around she saw six boys from the stage in the gym.

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything! I came to see a silly pink hair girl for a little hello." Joseph said pointing his finger to Pinkie who was smiling ear to ear.

"Wow Jojo your next line trick never ceases to amaze me. They are like the good old days." Pinkie said, remembering one of Joseph's many tricks.

"Well, I hope you remember the hello song." Joseph stated as he began to open his mouth wide to sing the 'hello' song. "HAPPY JOY, NICE TO MEET-YA."

"HAPPY JOY, NICE TO MEET-YA." Pinkie sang.

"Now all together." Joseph said as he and Pinkie looked to synchronize with each other.

"HAPPY JOY, NICE TO MEET-YA."

Everyone except the Joestars were feeling a bit awkward about what Joseph and Pinkie just did but decided not to ask about it and let it go.

"That's Joseph, always making a fool out of himself, what a pain." Jotaro said annoyingly about Joseph.

"Oh Pinkie it's really great to see you after all this time, my heart was feeling sad and bored without you around. Now, that I have suddenly seen you, it races up again my dear cupcake." Joseph said in a funny-romantic way, wanting to see nothing but the smile of his main girl again.

"Oh Jojo, you say the funniest and sweetest things in the world." A blushing Pinkie said as she giggled.

As the two jokers stared at one another, a couch caught their attention. The groups were sitting and waiting to be introduced to one another.

"Oops time for introduction. Everyone allow me to introduce the Joestar brothers; Jonathan Joestar, Jotaro Kujo, Josuke Higashikata, Giorno Giovanna, and Johnny Joestar. We all have the same nick name Jojo so, feel free to call us by our own name if you like." Joseph finished introducing his brothers as they all waved hi.

"Cool, and these are my friends as well as my band, the Rainbooms. This is Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity." Pinkie said as the other Rainbooms waved hello to them.

"Well my gut tells me that this is gonna be a fun school year." Jotaro said.

"Trust me. Fun doesn't even begin to describe the excitement, here in this school." Sunset said.

"Nice hair style. I see you like to be colorful sometimes and even have a fascination with sports." Josuke complimented Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, I'm awesome that way. I see some pride in that hair style of yours and you look like you can take on any sports." Rainbow Dash said also complimenting Josuke as she noted that he could almost be as awesome as her.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks the country side is cool and strong, especially the westerns." Johnny said proudly.

"Y'all got kind things to say and I can see you're a western fan yourself." Applejack said agreeing with Johnny about the good things about the country side.

"You seem like a really nice to person who like to care for others even and animals." Giorno said admiring Fluttershy's kindness. He also noticed her backpack moving on its own a bit. He figured there is probably some little animal in there.

"Oh t-thank you for your h-honesty and yes I do love all animals in life." Fluttershy shyly said as she opened her backpack revealing some small animals inside.

As Giorno was reaching in to pet the animals, a bunny hopped out and landed next to him as if the little cutie wanted to give him a hug. Giorno reached down and hugged the bunny. This caught Fluttershy by surprise.

"Wow I have never seen Angel behave that way with anyone except for me."

"I guess animals have a natural instinct to tell who is good or bad."

As everyone was growing fond of each other, two individuals glared at each other as if wishing the other one weren't there. Jonathan looked sad as he tried to say something to Rarity. But all he was met with was a displeasing look. It was silent for a while as Joseph saw this and asked Pinkie about it.

"Pinkie, I think we should give those two some space to catch up." He mentioned to Pinkie. To which she already knew what he was talking about and responded with a nod.

"Hey Rarity, why don't you and Jonathan stay and chat while me and the girls show the boys around the school." Pinkie said.

"Very well darling, we'll be with you all in a moment."

With that Pinkie began to lead the group, giving the new students a tour of their new school. Jonathan and Rarity were alone now. The awkward silence still lingered on but, soon enough Jonathan broke it. He knew he had to take advantage of this moment and make up for what he did so, that he could finally get back the girl he loves.

"Hello my lovely Rarity."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello my lady Rarity."

Rarity's eyes widened as Jonathan called her his lady. Looking into his eyes she could still see how they longed to care for her. She grinded her teeth together and clinched her fist as rage began to build up. Remembering what he did to her, she pulled herself together and looked straight at Jonathan to speak.

"I-is that all you have to say? After all these years I have never forgotten, but I didn't let it bother me because I had to move on and you just walk up to me like nothing happened." She looked down to the ground while crunching her hands into her skirt. "I tried so hard not to think of you, to get you out of my head and forget everything about you. However, no matter how hard I tried you're always there, in my heart."

Jonathan felt the pain piercing through Rarity's word as she spoke. Rarity was his everything, his soul mate, even after what happened four years ago he still continued loving her no matter what.

"So, do you still remember that day? When we were at the tree where you engraved our names. It was where we were supposed to meet but you never showed up. I could only assume you left me?" She asked, hopping to get some answers from him and find out the truth.

"Yes, I remember as if it was yesterday. It was the day I, not only, broke your heart but my own as well." He said as tears began to fall from his eyes. Remembering the day that he and Joseph went to train with the Hamon Saga.

(Four years and one day ago)

_Jonathan had finish checking his supplies that he needed when he and his brother would leave for their intense training. Just then he heard his phone ring and to his shock it was Rarity. Curious as to why she was calling, he answered._

"_Hello Rarity, this is unexpected. I thought you would be busy working on your new fashion piece." He stated._

"_Oh, well I thought I would call to see how things are going. Also I thought you would like to go out for a walk, just the two of us today if that's fine with you." She asked eagerly hoping he would say yes._

_Jonathan thought he still had some time before leaving, so he smiled to himself and replied "Yes, I think that's a great plan, I'll come by shortly."_

"_Excellent darling! I'll be ready by the time you're here." She said as she and Jonathan hung up their cell-phones._

_Jonathan went to the front door and told the family that he'll be out for a bit. Walking to Rarity's house he had time to think of what the two will do today. He remembered what Joseph said that worried him._

"_(Be careful brother, we have a few more days until we leave and you need to do something about your Rarity. Girls like her will do anything to be with the ones they love, even die to protect them so the least you can come up with is a good excuse. You know you are going to have to leave her behind to protect her.)_

_Jonathan felt fear as he thought about all the things that could happen to Rarity. He'll never let you down for involving her with him. As he looked up, he registered that he had arrived to Rarity's house. He made his way up the steps to ring the doorbell to alert her of his arrival. Although secretly he hoped she wasn't home._

"_Coming." She yelled._

_After a few seconds, the door opened to Rarity standing there wearing a snow-white long sleeve shirt with a small jewels coat, a short purple skirt with three diamonds, and tall shiny purple high-heeled boots. Registering her, Jonathan thought to himself how talented she was a fashion designing._

"_My word Rarity you look more amazing every time I see you." Jonathan said as he complimented Rarity's beauty._

"_Thank you darling, why don't we just walk to the park and chat on the way." Rarity suggested._

_Jonathan nodded and the two walked towards the park. While heading there, Jonathan still worried about Rarity and the danger he's going to face in the future. Rarity noticed Jonathan's expression looking a bit sad and decided to bring it up._

"_Darling is there something wrong? You look worried and scared." She asked._

_He left behind his thoughts and looked at Rarity. He decided he didn't want to worry her so, he put on a smile to look cheerful._

"_Yes I'm fine, do not worry about me. So, did you want to do something when we get to the park?" He asked, hoping to change the subject._

"_Oh well nothing at all really, just want to enjoy the fresh air and e-enjoy your company." She blushed of the thought of liking the Joestar boy._

_As the two talked about their days they reached the park and took in the crowds of families and friends, who came there to have fun and enjoy the weather. Jonathan and Rarity walked through the park and decided to sit under a big tress to relax, then Rarity spoke._

"_Jonathan there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now and I just can't hold it in anymore." She said, wanting to say what she wants._

_Jonathan turned about to speak and saw Rarity face very close to his and gasped a little. She put her hand on his and took a deep breath._

"_I have liked you for a very long time Jonathan Joestar, you could say that I love you. I want to do whatever I can to be there for you, and even if it means death I'll fight to protect you and our love!" She screamed a little to show him how she felt._

_Jonathan became shock of what Rarity was saying. She was confessing her love to him but he worried of the death part. Now, Jonathan will have to come up with a way to keep Rarity away from him._

"_Well, that was quite honest of you. Tell you what lets meet here again tomorrow morning and I'll give you my answer. How's that?" He asked._

_She agreed with a big smile, anticipating to hear the answer she wanted to hear. They went back home after that and did some thinking, mostly Jonathan._

_He wanted to be with Rarity but didn't want her to get hurt because of him. So with no other choice he decided to do one thing that will go against everything he knows to be true of a gentleman. He would have to break her heart._

_(The next day)_

_Rarity went to the same tree they had talked at yesterday. She was waiting to see Jonathan and hear his answer about loving her or not, but as she got there she saw a folded up piece of paper. It was addressed 'To Rarity' like a love-letter. Rarity opened the paper and saw that it was indeed a letter. As she continued to read the words she became shocked as to what it had said._

'_Dear Rarity,_

_I'm sorry to say that I cannot accept your love because we may never see each other again. I've been accepted to join a special program group that studies histories of the ancient times. I don't think we can handle a long-distant relationship since I'll be busy most of the time. Sorry to say that I'll probably meet a prettier girl than you and like her more than you. I'm sorry again but I hope that we can still be friends or not if you like. This is good-bye._

_Love forever,_

_Jonathan Joestar'_

_Rarity's body shook as she fell to her knees and looked up to the sky. She couldn't believe what just happened. Jonathan didn't love her and now he's going somewhere far away and will probably never see him again. Tears began to flow and Rarity did one thing. Crying and screaming of her broken heart, she felt as if there was nothing left for her. Her life had been shattered into tiny pieces and her mind went blank._

_Meanwhile with the Joestars walking with the Hamon Sage, Jonathan turned around to see the city with a sad look on his face._

"_Hey Jonathan what's up, you forget something?" Joseph called out to him._

_Jonathan looked at the city for a few moments and then turned back to his brother, knowing he would be gone for some time without ever being able to see the girl who loves._

"_No everything is fine, please lets continue on we don't want to keep our brothers waiting." He said, hoping that one day when he sees Rarity again he would be able to fix what he had broken._

_(Present)_

Jonathan and Rarity looked at each other remembering the past. Now all there was between them was silence. Neither one of them spoke a word. Jonathan knew he had to say something to her to make her understand his real purpose for leaving her like that. Then, he remembered something that could help break the ice between them.

"Rarity, do you still remember the letter I gave you? If so, then you should remember how I signed it."

Rarity at first was confused as to why he would ask her to remember how he signed the letter. As she thought about it, she suddenly realized she knew which exact words he used at the end of the letter. He signed it with 'Love and forever'. Her eyes widened with shock coming to realize what Jonathan meant.

"You said that you wouldn't love me anymore but, you said you love still, just what game are-" Rarity was cut off as Jonathan pulled her into his embrace. Then, she noticed tears flowing from his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry my lady Rarity, I'm not sure if I can call myself a gentlemen anymore after what I pulled back then." He cried as he held Rarity in his arms. "I promise I had good reason for leaving without telling and just so you know I never stop loving for a long time, so please let me make things right between us. I'm a dead man if I can't be with the women I love, please let me make amen's for my sins."

Rarity couldn't believe what was happening now. No. She knew Jonathan still loved her with all his life and believed one day he would return to her knowing how much they both loved each other. Tears of joy rushed down from her eyes as she returned the embrace to him as she began to smile.

"You already have my gentle Jojo, please just promise me you'll never leave me like that ever again. She cried, hoping that Jonathan would stay with her this time for good.

He broke the hug to look at her with a proud face. He knew this time he would be with her for the rest of his life, even till death.

"I swear on my name as a Joestar." He said promising to Rarity to stay with her.

He leaned in close to her face making eye contact. Rarity knew what was going to happen next and leaned in closer as well; the two closed their eyes and did an amazing thing. They kissed.

Unnoticed, the other Joestar brothers along with the Rainbooms watched the new couple making their own special moment. Joseph pulled Pinkie Pie into a hug from behind making her blush a little.

"Well looks like they finally made up for their past and made out with their lips." Joseph said as he kissed Pinkie on the cheek.

"Oh Joseph you sweetie pie and yes I'm glad those two worked things out." Pinkie said, happy to see friends forgiving each other and expressing their love.

They kept watching the two as they continued kissing each other. Now, that they have put the past behind them, they can move on to the future and have nothing stop them. Looks like Jonathan and Joseph won't be the only Joestar gaining girlfriends, as the other Joestar brothers and the Rainbooms looked at each other and blush a little to themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

"THREE CHEERS FOR THE REUNITED COUPLE." Joseph and Pinkie yelled as they and their friends celebrated Jonathan and Rarity finally becoming a couple after such a long period of sad times for the two. They were embarrassed but accepted it.

It was lunch time; everyone was, outside, eating their lunch and having fun with each other. Sharing laughs together, enjoying some good food, and being with friends of old and new. Everyone was having a blast then, a boy came by as Twilight turned around and saw him; knowing who he was.

"Hey Flash, out getting some fresh air I see." She said.

"Yeah thought I could try some outdoor eating and maybe practice my guitar for a bit." Flash said, wanting to enjoy a little alone time. He decided to sit next to Twilight. "Hope you don't mind that I sit with you guys." He asked.

Twilight blushed when Flash sat close to her, then she giggled. She has some feelings for Flash but can't bring herself to admit it and think he still has some feelings for her pony princess counterpart. This caused her to feel a bit uneasey but feels happy whenever he's around her.

Spike the dog popped out of Twilight's backpack to see everyone enjoying themselves and climbed out as he sniffed some foods that smells so good, but as he land on the ground he felt pain to his right back leg.

"Oh ow ow ow, stupid, broken ankle." Spike said furies.

Instantly the Jojo brother eyes widened in shock (Jotaro still looks claim but shock on the inside) as they just heard actually words from a dog. Wondering how in the world is that dog talking, they also see the girls and even Flash not freak out about this, as if they knew about it already.

"Spike I told you to take it easy, we don't want anything happening to you." Twilight worried for her trusty dog as she put him on her lap.

"Aw come Twilight, all I did was slip on a few stairs. I think I can handle a little foot-pain." He said, not wanting to make his friends worry so much.

"Still you could at least ask me to help to down."

Just as Twilight scratch behind Spike's ear to make him feel relax. She look at the boys minus Flash, look like they been spook by something. Everyone else looks at them as well and wonders if their feeling alright, then Giorno, pointing his hand at Spike while shacking, and spoke.

"E-excuse me but did that just… t-talk a moment ago?" Giorno asked shocked, trying his best not to freak out in front of everyone.

"Oh yeah, you guys are new so you haven't heard what to this school yet, but yes I can-" Spike didn't finish his sentence as Joseph stands up with his hands on his faces and began to panic.

"OH. MY. GOD. A talking dog right in front of us is the world coming to an end or has dogs begun to try take over the world." Joseph panic as his mind explodes of a talking dog. As he was about to panic more, Pinkie hug him tight and pat his head to claim him down.

"There there Joseph everything is ok, nothing bad is going to happen, I pinkie promise." Pinkie said as she makes eyes contact to claim the young Jojo.

Joseph started to relax a little as he felt Pinkie to his body and knowing her pinkie promise, she knew everything was going to be ok. He took a deep breath in and out as he sat back down with Pinkie and his brothers began to claim down as well knowing panicking won't solve everything. Josuke got up and walk towards Spike as he raise his right hand in front of him.

"Here this will help with your little foot problem." Josuke said.

Spike was confuse of what he meant by that then suddenly he became surrounded by a green glow, a second later the glow vanish. Josuke held Spike and put him on the ground still confuse of what just happen.

"Alright try to move for leg for a bit, give it a good stomp."

"Dude I'm not sure what you just did but there is no way that my leg… is all… better!" Spike said as he just realizes that his leg wasn't hurting anymore. He gasps at his leg feeling like new, like that stair accident never happen.

Now everyone gasps seeing Spike all better with his leg. Seeing this Twilight couldn't believe what she was happening then look to Josuke and asks.

"How in the world did you do that?" She asked hoping to know what happen to Spike.

"Well let's just say you guys aren't the only ones with 'bizarre' things in your life, including doing things no normal human can." He answered as gold-glow auras appear on his hand.

The Sonic Rainbooms and Flash looks at the other Joestars seeing different glows on their hands. Their eyes widened and jaws dropping (Pinkie's somehow literally drop to the floor) of what their seeing right now.

"(No way, is this some kind of magic from Equestria or here or is this even magic at all.)" Sunset thought to herself, wondering what kind of power these boys have.

"No doubt you all have questions and I promise you well answer them honesty." Jonathan said, taking one more sip of his drink.

"We six were born with special powers that few wishes to have like super strength, speed, durability, and so on. For the past 4 years, we've train to control these powers and fight to protect those close to us." Looking at Rarity, now telling her the true reason why he left.

"That letter I gave you was a little lie so you wouldn't have to worry of my well being, though I am now glad I can come fully clean to you." He said. Hold Rarity's hand into his. Rarity then smile at him knowing he is truly his knight in shining armor.

"We each have our own special ability that makes us unique." Jotaro said as begun to explain.

"Jonathan and Joseph have the same power called 'Hamon' that's getting ripple energy from the sun and their own breathing as well."

Jonathan and Joseph breathe deep and orange-yellow glow surrounds their bodies, showing them their Hamon.

"Though Joseph dose have an extra ability, he discover sometime during our training, but he'll tell you about that later. Josuke power is to restore things, such as healing death injuries, fixing broken objects, even into previous history state like a table to lamber. You saw it happen."

Twilight and Spike's eyes widened of realize what he meant about Josuke healing Spike ankle.

"Giorno can make any objects into small animals by a simple touch from his fist, even turning them into plants."

Giorno took out a pencil and eraser from his pocket and suddenly the pencil change into a snake and the eraser into a flower. Everyone was surprise by that.

"You could say this power can give me a little strength of nature itself." Giorno said as he put the snake and the flower. Fluttershy look totally amaze by Giorno of having such power.

"(Wow that is amazing; I wonder if he could make bunny slippers into real bunnies.) Fluttershy thought to herself.

"Johnny's power is similar to Hamon but more like in a spinning kinda way he calls 'Spin Energy' it allows him to shoots his nails like a bullet: when it leaves a hole, he move it wherever he wants. By shooting himself or a body part, he gets stuck into an 'infinite hole' that can send him to different locations and shoot different directions."

Johnny pointed his finger at his head; it began to glow and spinning around his finger. The spinning launch hitting Johnny as he fell to the ground and stuck into, then the hole disappears. Everyone gasp and wonder where have Johnny gone to, then Johnny raise from the ground and shot his spinning nail at the apple next to Applejack, surprising them. Johnny go back into the hole and back to his spot next to his brothers.

"Now as for myself I posse's immense strength, speed, can see far distant like four km and see very deep detail like a blur in a photo, self-preservation: my body reacts faster like a super awareness, and I even extent my finger to two meter long striking my opponents like sword or stabbing them." He said. He pointed to middle and index finger to the ground and it stretch.

Everyone even Pinkie was surprise by the Joestars power. Then Rainbow Dash got up walking to Jotaro with a series look on her face.

"How fast are you exactly?" Rainbow asked, wanting to know Jotaro true strength.

"My current max speed is up to 8,000 mph, faster than you skittle." He said with a grin.

Rainbow Dash got furies after hearing that he calm to be faster than her.

"There's NO WAY you're faster than me." She yelled. Feeling her pride was being mock.

"How about a race then winner keeps the title 'Fastest in the world' and loser will serve the winner for a week." Jotaro making a bet that know this girl won't ever back down.

"Three laps, it is on." She said, accepting the challenge.

She walk pass Jotaro giving him the 'follow me' look as he follow her, then everyone follows the two to where they'll have their race.

A minute later they came to the track field that's big enough to run a two whole mile loop. Jotaro and Rainbow Dash got to the starting line while everyone else sat at the stands. Johnny came in front of the racer deciding on being the referee.

"Alright everyone, it's time for the big race between Rainbow Dash vs Jotaro Kujo aka Star Platinum. Let's have an awesome race to see who is the fastest." Johnny announce as they cheer for the two racers.

"Star Platinum?" Rainbow Dash wonders about that nick name.

"A little stage name I gave myself and you'll remembering it after I beat you." He said, getting in position for the race.

As she got in racing position as well Johnny raise his finger to the air ready to start the race.

"On your mark, get set-"

Jotaro look over to Rainbow getting to lose to him as she began to glow. Wait glow?

"GO" As Johnny his spin energy nail shot into the air, signaling the start.

Both Jotaro and Rainbow Dash launch forward and Rainbow glow brighter as she leaves a rainbow trail behind her, then she growing pony ears and wings as she ran faster. Jotaro was surprise about this sudden change and seeing how fast she was going but he just smiles, running faster to catch up to her. Rainbow Dash looks behind her to see Jotaro but no sign of him. Believing she has out-speeded him she makes a cocky face thinking she has already won.

"Don't get too cocky to let your guard down."

Rainbow Dash looks to her side with eyes widened open and mouth hug. Jotaro was right next to her matching her speed equally or even an inch ahead of her.

"Looks like I'll taste some rainbow serving for the week." He said as he increases his speed to get head of Rainbow farther.

"(How is he… matching, my speed… or faster than me… no way.)" She thought to herself that she was going to lose, but she wouldn't allow that. She WON'T allow that.

"(There is no way I'm losing here.)" She rages, increasing her speed more to catch up and win this race.

Everyone at the stands was surprise to see how this race would turn out.

"What in the hill-billy who-ha?!" Applejack shock of what she's seeing.

"This unreal, he's actually ahead of Rainbow Dash and… he could actually win!" Sunset said, surprise about someone being faster than Rainbow Dash.

"HEY, your surprise what your friend with the weird glow, ears, and wings. What's all that about." Joseph yelled, feeling unease about what just happen.

"Easy there dude, we promise to explain everything after the race." Flash said, hoping to claim Joseph down a bit.

Joseph sat back to his sit but still feel a bit angry, Flash sign of relief and look at Twilight who looks worry of what they'll think when they tell them.

At the final lap Jotaro and Rainbow Dash neck in neck to the finish line. Rainbow Dash is giving everything she's got and Jotaro is doing his best though it seems he's still claim and not even a bit tried. The two crossed the finish line ending the race as Johnny took a photo finish with his I-touch.

"How is that you caught up to me, nobody is faster than me." Rainbow Dash said, a little tired from the race.

"Let's say I've done some harsh training that nearly kills me every day." Jotaro explain remembering the training he went through, he turns to Johnny.

"So who won?" He asked.

Johnny got the picture showing it to everyone. The Sonic Rainbooms, Flash, and Spike were shock and surprise to see that Jotaro have won the race by being one-feet ahead of her. Rainbow Dash took the news hard as she has lost in her element.

"So guess I'll expect some great competition from you, better than being a servant right." Jotaro said, finding Rainbow Dash as good rival.

Rainbow eyes widened as heard him saying he's not interest on the bet they agree on. Before she could say something she was suddenly being hug from. She turns around to a familiar moderate cerise hair, light-orange skin girl.

"Scootaloo!"

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash. I believe you'll beat him because you're AWESOME in the whole world." Scootaloo said as she hug her tighter and look up seeing that she is crying a bit.

Rainbow Dash smiles at her words and pick her up as she hug Scootaloo. She was glad to her by her side like her own little sister better than blood related.

"Thanks Scoot, I know can always count on you to cheer me up." She said. Putting Scootaloo down and look at Jotaro.

"Thanks for not making your servant."

"No problem, I find it better to make new friends and rivals than doing some silly bet." He said; explain that he doesn't like to gamble much.

The three walk toward their friends. Two more little girls came, one with red hair and a big pink-red bow on her head and the other with white skin like Rarity's and purple and pink hair.

"So what do you gals call yourself?" Jotaro asked.

"Well I'm Scootaloo."

"I'm Sweetie Belle."

"And I'm Applebloom."

"And together we are THE CANTERLOT MARK CRUSDERS." The three girls said, shouting their group name.

Everyone gather together as they cheer for both Jotaro and Rainbow Dash for an awesome race. The bell has ringed meaning that lunch time is over and back to class, they gather their things went back inside the building. Sunset felt a tap on her shoulder as she look to see Jotaro walk beside her with a smile and kind looking eyes.

"Just wondering, if your free to hang out, just you and me, talk about that change of Rainbow Dash cause' I get the feeling she not the only one can do that." Jotaro asked, hoping Sunset would come along.

Sunset blush a bit wondering if he just ask her out, though think he just want to hang out as friends.

"Y-yeah sure I'm good. How about after school, we go to Sugarcubes Concerns then I'll tell everything you want to know." Sunset said shyish, feeling a little nervous but try to keep it cool.

Jotaro nodded as he and Sunset make their way to the door and on their way to their classes. Watching from afar, a young man with a little dark blonde hair, white skin, and blue eyes, this young man has a 'bad taste' with two certain Joestars.

"Well well it looks like those Jojo's are more freak than I thought." The young man said, having some bad history with Jonathan and Joseph. Now their four more he feels unease, things are about to come on a bad turn.


	10. Chapter 10

4 days passed since the race between Rainbow Dash and Jotaro. Everyone were doing their own things, though news of the race spread a little quickly the next day, the jojo brothers adjust to the school and the people well. Sometimes they had separate classes and others times together.

It was gym class for Jotaro, Josuke, and Giorno as they did some stretches after a warm-up and getting ready for the workout. The Joestar brothers have shown great strength during their time, some say Jotaro is the strongest among the group though others say that Josuke could rival his strength one-on-one. A whistle noise was made as the students drew their eyes to their coach: Iron Will.

"Alright everyone, today were going to get more physical with our bodies by having a little sparring match." He said, pulling a white-board behind that has matches of whose fight who like in a real fighting tournament also reveal a box. "In this box has balls with numbers, those numbers will represent the person who will in these matches. Whoever's name you'll see next to yours will be the one you'll faces." He explained, he sees a hand rise up. "Yes Giorno?"

"So should we go all out despite this being sparring?" Giorno asked.

"If you feel like it yes, but remember to try not to hurt each other too much like ending in a hospital. Just fight till your opponent either is knock-out or forfeit." He answered. "Now I'll call out your names to receive your match, first is Josuke Higashikata!" He called out.

Josuke walks up to the box and reach inside to grab any random number, when pull it out it reveal he got #1. Jotaro was next and got #5 and Giorno got #2, everyone else got their own numbers for the match.

"You Jojos sure like to show others your freaks, do you?" A male voice said.

The three Jojos turn to see three boys standing like their better than everyone, the one on the right has red hair and grey-blue skin and the left he has purple hair and dark-yellow skin. The boy in the middle walks up to them. Jotaro spoke up.

"So you're this Blueblood; nephew of Celestia and Luna, Jonathan and Joseph told us about?" Jotaro asked. Blueblood eyes widen a bit and claim down with a chuckle.

"Well it seems introducing myself was unnecessary." Blueblood said with a smirk.

"Well they said you're a naïve, cry-baby, stupid-head, and big jerk-ass." Josuke said, remembering what Jonathan and Joseph told them about Blueblood.

Now Blueblood was getting angry, he had to deal with two Jojos but now six came. He even remembers his encounter with them after their first day of school.

(Flashback)

Jonathan and Joseph were waiting outside for their friends and brothers still inside the school. They were enjoying the quietness until it was disrupt.

"So… you Jojo freaks are back?"

Both Jojos turn to see someone familiar, someone they hope to never see again.

"Hmm, I thought I smell a rat as in a 'blue-blood' rat." Joseph said, seeing Blueblood really made his blood boiled.

"Well it seems you guys have found yourself a freak show to join." Blueblood said.

Neither the Jojos nor Blueblood had ever gotten along. Blueblood always believe that these two were nothing but freaks and wanted them to be gone forever, despite Jonathan gentlemen nature; he too couldn't stand Blueblood's argent behavior like believing he's better than everyone and mocking others because he thinks their beneath him.

"I can tell by just looking at you, you haven't change a bit. You're a digest of a man who treats others, even girls like they were trash for you to throw away." Jonathan stared as he crunches his fist.

"Still going on with that 'gentlemen lecture' of yours, since now there are 6 of you for the school to deal with." Blueblood signed. "Honestly both my aunties made a terrible mistake of taking you two in."

Joseph walks up to Blueblood close. "Well maybe your parents should've thought of that before deciding to have an ugly naïve kid." Joseph mocked.

This got Blueblood mad, he always hated the two for always being the certain of attention and their cocky attitude.

"Oh you'll next say 'You freaks really piss me off as always'." Joseph performs his next line trick on Blueblood.

"You freaks really piss me off as always." Blueblood gasped as he felt for another of Joseph's tricks.

Blueblood grew mad as the two Jojos hide their laugh but gave him a smirk look. He walks away to the sidewalk and turn around.

"One day, you and your brothers of FREAKS will be beaten up and thrown behind bars for all eternity." He yelled, walking into the distances until the Jojos could not see him anymore.

Jonathan and Joseph were claim but worried about Blueblood will use ever means to make their life like a living Hell.

(Flashback End)

"Blueblood, you're up."

Blueblood snap back to reality and walk pass them and reach his number, a smirk appears as he show the Jojos his number. They gasp a little to see Blueblood got #6, which also means that he'll be facing Jotaro in the 3rd round.

"Looks like you'll be getting a taste of the boss's fist in your face." The red hair boy said.

"Yeah, when he gets serious he'll show you who the top dog around here is." The purple hair boy said.

Though none of the Jojos were a bit scared, they were actually thrill to teach this guy a lesson and some payback for the hurting he cost to Jonathan and Joseph, this was the perfect way to show this bastard respect.

As others got their number, the red hair boy: Crimson got #2 and the purple hair: Violet got #3; they'll be facing Josuke and Giorno.

The matches were set up and now it is time to start the fights. Iron Will brought in a large floor matt as the ring for the fights, he explain that if either fighters are outside the ring they are disqualified.

"First match: Josuke VS Crimson." He called.

Both boys got into the ring and stare face-to-face.

"Are both fighters ready?" The coach asked.

"Ready!" Josuke said, getting into his fighting stance.

"Let's get this over with already!" Crimson said, getting into a boxing stance.

Iron Will nodded and blew the whistle to start the fight.

Crimson dash towards Josuke with a straight right punch, Josuke blocks it and threw his right punch to Crimson but he dodges it. Both fighters were block and dodging each other's punches, Crimson was looking irritated to not landing a single hit while Josuke looks claim carefully seeing his opponent's moves. Josuke brought both his arms in front and open them wide to deflect Crimson's punches, leaving him wide open, Josuke delivers a fast right-hook to the left cheek. Crimson step back almost to the edge of the ring, rubbing his cheek in pain while looking at Josuke angrily, he was getting mad.

"You think you're so damn strong do ya?" He asked angrily.

"Well I'm only holding back because I don't want to end up reengaging your face." Josuke said, he doesn't like fighting weak opponents much nor show off sometime.

"I'm gonna rip off that stupid wiener hair of yours and beat you up with it." He yelled, without realizing he has just seal his fate.

Jotaro and Giorno gasp with eyes widen of what Crimson just did; he insulted Josuke's hair. That was the one thing on one, not even the other Jojo brothers would ever insult Josuke's hair, EVER. Josuke get really piss off when someone insults his hair that he would beat up anyone, even his own brothers, who mess with his treasure style hair.

Josuke grew from claim to piss-off-beyond-angry; even his hair became a little spiky. Josuke looks at Crimson and crunch his fist tighter.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAID ABOUT MY HAIR!?"

Suddenly Josuke dash to Crimson in an instant with a strong punch to the face, but the attack didn't stop, Josuke throws barrage of punches fast like he grew more arms as yelled in his battle-cry.

"DORARARARARARARARARARARARA!"

The students and Iron Will were shock to see Josuke in such a rampaging behavior.

"It seems he unleash the Crazy Diamond!" Jotaro said.

"Crazy Diamond?" A boy asked. He has black eyes, pale-purple skin, dark-blue hair, and wears glasses.

"That's his nickname when he gets all angry, mostly on his hair being insulted." Giorno explained.

"Remind me not to say anything bad about that dude's hair." Another boy said. He has emerald eyes, pale-skin amber, light-green hair, and wears a big bag-like hat.

"DOORRAAA"

He finishes his attack with a strong uppercut, sending Crimson severally feet in the air and land on the ground hard. He lies on the ground, groaning in pain but the strangest thing happens next. His body began to heal, face restores and bones fix he was confuse and look at Josuke, walking out of the ring to his brothers.

"Alright enough space-out we have others fights to carry on." Iron Will stated as he blew his whistle.

Next fight is Giorno VS Violet, both ready themselves.

"I'm gonna color your hair into orange with you blood." Violet declared, hoping to not lose like his friend.

Giorno was silent for a moment and ask Violet a question. "Do ever savior things in your life?"

Violet was confused of what he just asks, then sudden Giorno was inches in front of him and drew back his right arm while crunching his fist.

"I hope you'll savior the taste of pain." He said.

(Slow motion) The fist made contact to the face; Violet felt his skull started having cracks, his eyes widen one looking up-right and other looking down, his lips stretch out and his tongue sticking out.

"MUUDAA"

Violet went flying to a wall knock-out. Everyone shock to see this match end quicker than Josuke's match. Giorno went back to his brothers and sign that end up using a bit too much of his strength.

Blueblood anger grew to see none of his boys could land one hit on them, he'll be sure give them a good beating after defeating Jotaro.

"Third: Blueblood vs Jotaro." Iron Will announced.

Blueblood and Jotaro face each other as Blueblood got into a kick-boxing stance, Jotaro did nothing and look completely claim.

"What's the matter? Have you gotten scared to fight me?" Blueblood asked, mocking Jotaro for not putting up some defense and believing he's nothing but a whip.

Jotaro said nothing as he looks at Blueblood in the eye; this made Blueblood furious especially the looks in his eyes. These were the same look Jonathan and Joseph always do when their around, it really irate so much he wants to rip those eyes from their skull.

Blueblood charges towards Jotaro readying his right hand for a strong right-hook, He's going to show everyone that these Jojos freaks that their nothing and prove that he's superior to all and no one would stand in his way. His was 2 inches away to strike Jotaro, but felt nothing like he's hitting air intead.

"Hey are you coming or your just standing there like a statue?" Jotaro asked.

Blueblood shocked seeing that somehow he ended up back at the side of the ring where he stand, he could've snore he moved to Jotaro. He charge at him again but did a roundhouse kick instead.

"Seems like your just making a fool of yourself just as Jonathan and Joseph said you would." Jotaro said.

Blueblood gasp to find himself back at the spot again, now knowing something was up.

"(What's going on here?)" He asked himself in frighten.

Somehow he knew that Jotaro was doing something, making a total fool and mocking him even in front of everyone here.

"You know, been called lots of things because of my 'delinquent life-style' that don't give a crap." Jotaro said as he slowly took one step to another. "I beat up anyone who's annoying like those perverts or others thinking they know better, sometime when I see an adult treating kids wrong and abuse I just give them a good lesson and 'force' themselves to change, whenever I go to a restaurant and the foods there terrible I make a complaint and give them the bill." Jotaro stop at the center of the ring. "But there's one thing I'm more mad at are people like you who treats people like their nothing like trash to be thrown away, like exactly what to did to others including my brothers." Jotaro sounded anger by the second and pointed his finger to Blueblood. "Which is why… I'll JUDGE you myself!"

Before Blueblood could even speak a word, he suddenly felt his neck being squeeze, then saw Jotaro with an angry face while holding a tight grip on his neck. Jotaro raise his right arm crunching his fist, punch Blueblood hard and sent barrage punches as he yelled his battle-cry.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA"

Jotaro stop to throw Blueblood above a little and deliver a powerful uppercut.

"OOORRAA"

Blueblood sent flying crash to the ceiling and hang on the holders, knock-out and hanging miserably as shown blood and bruises on his face.

Everyone except Giorno and Josuke gasp to see Jotaro giving someone a major beating, though deep down to others Blueblood defiantly deserve for his bad deeds and arrogant behavior.

They all know one thing: NEVER EVER mess with the Joestars and to those around them like friends and love ones. Though something within the darkness don't fear them, rather they're interest to see how they'll grow before being sent to hell.


	11. Chapter 11

Celestia was in deep thoughts while driving to school with her son as Luna drives in a separate car with her sons. Yesterday she heard about what happen at gym class, three of the Jojos were fighting with Blueblood and his friends and they were beating up bad mostly Blueblood. She had to do her duties as both principle and a mother to them, she gave them two weeks detonation of cleaning duty and hopefully help them to claim down a bit.

Jotaro has no regret of his actions yesterday and will take any punishment for his actions, though he felt a little sorry for causing trouble for his mom but he knew she had to do her job of running a school alongside with his aunt Luna. After gym he with Giorno and Josuke told the others what happen and they were shocked, Jonathan and Joseph were glad that Blueblood had it coming to him.

The two cars arrive at the school's parking lot but as everyone got out, six shadow figures standing on the edge on the school's roof top watching the Jojos with their mothers.

"Well there they are, my brothers! The six Joestar boys we been looking for." One Shadow figure said in a British accent with red eyes.

"Yes, our father's revenge is just a step away from our grasp." Another shadow figure said, also with red eyes and long, dark-raspberry, wavy hair.

"We'll be sure to give them a good show of our unbelievable powers and die." Another shadow figure said; red eyes and a light-green headband with a heart shape.

"They won't know what hit them once they go out in a bang." Another shadow figure said with light-purple eyes.

"Hahaha, they know won't even have the time to avoid death's cloches." Another shadow figure said with dark-pink eyes.

"Yes they'll know the true meaning of darkness!" Last shadow figure said with brown/purple eyes.

The six boys stare at them for a little longer in silent until the long dark-raspberry hair spoke.

"Shall we strike?" He asked.

"Not yet my brothers, wait for the right moment to strike their hearts first then go for the blood." The British shadow said, reaching his back and pull out to objects; a gold bow and arrow.

"First I wish to use this further to see what others powers it can unleash." He said.

"And 'who' would be stupid enough to be our lab rats this time?" The dark-pink eye shadow asked.

The British shadow looks down to see one person and smile widely knowing that he had found the perfect genuine pig.

"Oh I think I know just the lady to help us."

(Hallways)

The family reaches the principle office and both mothers turn to their sons.

"Alright boys, we just want to make things clear that there will no more trouble to the rest and any other days for you all!" Luna said serious, making sure that the six Jojos will be on their best behavior.

"Don't worry we'll keep our cool and get along with others." Johnny declared.

"Promise us you'll tone down the insane strength and other powers you have." Celestia asked, hoping they wouldn't go overboard with their powers.

"We promise on our birthmarks that we'll only use powers when needed most." Jonathan vowed to his mother and aunt.

Both mothers clammily sign and Celestia spoke. "Good now off to class with you all and make sure to show up at the gym for your detention punishment." With that done, they walk into their offices and the Jojos walks down the halls.

"About time we can get some peace and quiet." Joseph said, grinning about Blueblood's beating and not bother them anymore.

"While I'm grateful for what you three did, but even though it was sparring match you should've held your strength back a bit." Jonathan stated of his brothers actions.

"I doubt Blueblood would've get our point that we want to be alone in peace from him." Jotaro said.

Jonathan sign as he knew Blueblood to well that he'll be terrify for months after what happen. As the Jojos continuing walking, other students were talking to each other about the Jojos including what three of them did yesterday.

"Check it out! It's those Jojos." A random boy said.

"Yessh, I heard they were tough but going a bit insane is too much." Said another random boy.

"They made Blueblood a mess, even though he deserves it for being the biggest jerk in school." A younger random boy said.

"Those guys are handsome despite being scary as Hell." Random girl said.

"Makes you wonder if we can trust them and won't go evil on us like the two invents we been through." Another random girl said

The Jojos knew the others would start talking about them in both good and bad way, they'll say there good people and others will say their troublesome and maybe monsters. Probably most would think of them as freaks and want to stay away from them even though that they'll be others who will accept them like six certain girls and a talking dog.

"HEY Jojos, over here!"

They look straight to see the Rainbooms staying on the side of the hallway waving at them, they walk to them. As they join the girls they still look a bit unease of some of the students are saying.l

"Oh don't worry about what others say about." Rarity said, placing a hand on Jonathan's cheeks and a peak-kiss. "You'll always be good-hearted and wonderful to us."

"Yeah they just see you all as 'bizarre' to them." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well guess that's one word to say about us, like were having a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure." Josuke chuckled; bizarre was the one word the Jojos always seem to think about themselves.

"Come on yall, we have classes to get to." Applejack said as everyone agreed and walk to their class to try enjoying their days and worrying about the future later.

(Cafeteria)

Lunch time came as everyone enjoys their favorite foods and spending some time with their friends.

"Some extra apples for you good Jojos." An old lady said; the grandmother of Applejack, Applebloom, and their big brother Big Mclntosh or Big Mac for short.

"Thank you." The Jojos said as they went to their tables.

The Jojos and the Rainbooms ate their lunch and talk about themselves like their favorite hobbies or favorite music, then two boys came up to the table as the others turn to the boys they gym class with yesterday.

"Hey, we have gym class together right?" Josuke asked, trying to remember them from yesterday.

Yeah, I'm Micro Chip, nice to meet ya." Micro Chip greeted himself to the group.

"Yup dudes, Sandalwood here and hope for peace in the world." Sandalwood said hi to the group.

The Jojos introduces themselves to Micro Chip and Sandalwood.

"Mind that we sit with you dudes and ladies?" Sandalwood asked.

"By all means, sit." Jonathan said. The two sit down and enjoys their lunch while talking to the group.

"I gotta say, what you guys did to Blueblood and his goons was amazing like beyond human capability." Micro Chip said, feeling thrill from the Jojo's feats.

"A little brutally for my peaceful taste, but on Blueblood I'll let it slide." Sandalwood said, like most students he did not like Blueblood.

The Jojos were glad that these boys accepted them and can call them friends.

"He had it coming and now he'll probably be on his best behavior, for his life that is." Jotaro stated.

Everyone chuckled that Blueblood will try to be 'nice' from now on. Micro Chip took a bite of his apple and spoke. "Hope we can be friends with you guys." He asked.

The Jojos look at the Rainbooms, they nodded that they can be trusted.

"We are honor to have more with others we can trust the most." Jonathan said.

Micro Chip and Sandalwood smile for their replies then Flash came to join.

"Hey guys, I see everyone is getting along." Flash said, sitting next to Twilight as she blush of seeing him.

"Well we try not to get too attractive." Joseph joked, wrap one arm around Pinkie Pie while she eats a cupcake.

Just Flash was about to eat, he suddenly felt something odd like having one of those bad feelings. Twilight notices Flash not eating his lunch and asks.

"Flash, you're feeling alright?"

He looks up and said. "I'm getting a bad feeling something bad is gonna happen."

Everyone started thinking that something bad could happen… and it happen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

They heard a woman scream and the Jojos knew who made that scream with worry and mad looks as they got up from their sits.

"OH NO! Mom's in danger!" Joseph yelled.

Joseph charge at the door to force it open but did not budge, until Jotaro pull the door open and the rest ran out. They race towards the office in hoping nothing bad had happen and that Luna just overacted to a spider or something, but knew; deep down, that it was a serious danger scream. They reach the office and force their self in, seeing an open window and looking at the vice-principle lying on the ground unconscious, then they notices pair of legs sticking out behind the desk walks over and their principle/mother in the condition.

Three Jojos check on Luna while three others check on Celestia with some help from their friends. All having the same question in their heads; what happen to them? They look closely and saw a hole in Luna's right eye and another on Celestia chest right in the middle about the size of a coin.

"WHOEVER THE HELL DID THIS, WILL PAY WITH THEIR LIVES AND SUFFER WORSE THAN THE BOTTOMLESS PIT OF HELL." All six Jojos screaming together that cause an echo through the entry school.

Outside of the school, on the other side of the street, the six mystery shadow figures watch the Jojos with grins and small evil chuckles. They knew the Jojos would react to the sights of their mothers harm and become angry even thinking about get revenge for this. They left the scene as they think of their next step of their plans for revenge and conquest of power.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone is sitting in the infirmary, staying close to the sleeping sisters, each trying to calm down, though the Joestar brothers still show anger despite looking calm. Jotaro slams his fist to a wall furiously.

"They just piss me off!" Jotaro said angrily.

"You said it Jotaro, those guys are gonna pay for what they did to our moms!" Josuke said.

"As much as I like to discuss revenge plans, we still don't who did it and why", Joseph stated, he was angry but tries to think before taking action.

"And the only people who knows is Principle Celestia and Vice-Principle Luna; we'll know when they wake up." Pinkie added while making random balloon shapes.

Moments later, Celestia and Luna slowly open their eyes, regaining consciousness, giving a groan of pain as the students turned to see them waking up. They gather around them with signs of relief, mostly for the Jojos as they are happy to see their mothers well and hopefully tell them what exactly happened and who it was.

"Hello everyone, did we worry you all?" Celestia asked, slowly sitting up on her bed.

"Don't move too much mother, you could still be in injury." Jonathan said.

"We've taken harder hits from a bull and we're still alive!" Luna insisted. She grabs a glass of water near her as Celestia got her own and drank them. "Wait what about?" Luna asked, worried about the wound in her eye.

"Don't worry, I healed them, though you were still out-cold but I'm glad you both weren't in a death-like state." Josuke explained.

"Do either of you remember what happen to you and who did it?" Johnny asked.

Luna scratch the back of her head, trying recalled the event before being knock-out, then realization came to her as her memories began to resurface.

"Y-yes, I remember now!"

**(Flashback)**

_Luna was checking some papers on her desk._

"_(I was doing paper work and checking some other things, like i do any other day.)" Luna explained._

_Luna put her pencil down and relaxed for a bit until she felt a slight breeze l in her hair, and turned to see the window open for some reason._

"_(I noticed my window was opened, when I could've sworn it was closed.)" Luna walked over to shut the window. "(But as I closed it.)" She turned around but too late to see an arrow shot in the eye. "(An arrow suddenly hit my eye. But the strangest thing is, it didn't hurt much.)"_

_As the arrow is implanted to her eye, it started to glow for a moment then stop._

"_(I had no idea what's the glow about but as it stops, the arrow was suddenly forcefully pulled out and I saw six boys in my office while one of them was holding the arrow!)"_

_Six boys were standing in front of her, grinning at her._

"_Well, it looks like we have a success here. Lucky she gets to live." The British blonde boy said._

"_Though she'll be a problem later on, but that doesn't matter now." Another blonde said, wearing a light-green headband with a heart buckle._

"_(I didn't understand what they were talking about; was it a test on what the arrow suppose to do?)" She said frightened, slowly moving sideways. "(Before I could even think about escaping, one of them was already blocking me, so fast it was like he was invisible!)"_

_The headband wearing boy raised his fist and striked Luna in the head for a knock-out._

"_(And that's where I come in.)" Celestia said, walking into Luna's office to find her unconscious and six boys looking at Celestia with a dark, death-like glare._

_The British boy took out a bow and set the arrow to a firing opposition, and shot the arrow to Celestia's chest where her heart is. The same thing happened like with Luna, it didn't hurt much and glowed for a moment. Instantly a boy with dark-raspberry, wavy hair pulled out the arrow and karate chopped her to the neck knocking her out-cold._

"_(I didn't know what's happening, but all I do know is that those boys are not normal and are familiar with the supernatural.)" Celestisa said._

**(Flashback ended)**

"Whoever they are, they'll be some people you'll be facing soon." Celestia declared, fearing those bad boys will be more trouble for the Jojo brothers to handle.

"Well we'll be sure to find them and beat them to a bloody pulp!" Joseph said, pounding his fists together.

"Joseph, please" Luna was cut off as Joseph continue his threats to the enemies.

"I'll give them a good clacker-volley and a Hamon punch overdrive and some more painfully beat down to those bitches!" He cursed, making more punishments.

Luna felt something in her as she's about to snap in anger. Her eyes turned dragon shaped keeping their natural color, and then she roars at Joseph.

"JOESPH JOESTAR! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT USING CURES WORDS?!" She shouted so loud that most of the school heard and a sudden burst of black flame-like aura appear out of Luna.

Everyone was shocked at seeing Luna like this, she's even frightening herself. Luna panic as she tried to get it off but it wouldn't go away, then suddenly she felt the bed shaking and buckling. Luna look down to see a big black mist from her body surrounding the bed and forcing it down. Celestia was worried that something bad was happening to her sister, she tried to reach out for her but suddenly she shot a brightly-yellow beam from her hand to the window, she panicked as well.

"O-Oh my, they are, w-what the, no, no, no, what are we gonna do?!" Fluttershy panicked, hiding behind Rainbow Dash.

"What's going here? Why is this happening now?" Rainbow Dash asked a bit frightened.

"Ah'm not sure what's what, but I got to try save Luna from… whatever is it!" Applejack said. Throwing her lasso to catch Luna's arm and pull her out of the bed.

Luna still panicked through the drama and fear maybe she'll be lost in the darkness below despite the efforts from Applejack to help her. Celestia felt the same that she couldn't stop the glow from consuming her. Just when the two were about to lose hope, Jotaro shouted to them in fury.

"Are you really going to just let yourself be kill by this?!"

Celestia and Luna looked at Jotaro with determination in his eyes.

"Whatever is happening it's because of you two, Will that power and calm down, make that power yours!" Jotaro encouraged. The two sisters looked at each other with strong eyes and nodded.

They took a deep breath and focused all they can to control their newfound powers with their sheer will alone, moments later the black mist and the bright glow died down until there was nothing left. Celestia and Luna was shocked and happy all at the same time. They have control and won't harm anyone ever again, everyone cheered that everything is going to be fine.

"Jotaro, how did you know we can control it all on our own?" Celestia asked.

"No idea, it was just instinct taking over I guess." Jotaro said calmly.

Everyone look at him oddly like he just said something out loud without even thinking, like some random crazy guy shouting out 'it's the end of the world' or something.

"Yare yare daze." Jotaro signed.

"I think it's safe to say that the arrow that hit our moms definitely did do something to them." Joseph stated, thinking back about how the arrow did not kill their moms but did something else instead.

"Yes, most likely that arrow seem to have the potential of unlocking the inner power of it's target." Giorno added.

"Though it is strange that they would use it on someone if they knew it would give them new power", Jonathan stated.

"Unless the arrow doesn't give powers to just anyone! Only some with strong will or something can survive the arrow and others that don't… just die!" Josuke proclaimed. Everyone gasped at the theory that could be true.

Just when Joseph was about to yell out more curse words, the door suddenly burst open by a pleading young boy.

"PLEASE HELP!"

All turned their eyes to the newcomer. He appears to be wearing Chinese clothing with yellow color and green lining, hairpins on each side making the hair look like there are spikes coming out of it, and a pair of old footwear.

He was sweating and breathing heavily like he has been running for miles.

"Please help, I'm looking for a guy name Jonathan Joestar; I've heard he can help people." The boy said.

"I'm Jonathan Joestar, what is it you need help with?" Jonathan asked. The boy ran up to him with a pleading look.

"Please help, it's my big brother. He's sick and we don't have money for a hospital." He explained, bowing on his knees and hands together. "I've asked for someone with the ability to heal others and I pray that you're the one we need!"

Jonathan thought this through, I want to go help the sick man but he doesn't want to leave his mother and aunt in the condition they're in.

"Go, son." Celestia said.

Jonathan looked to his mom in shock that she would allow him to go help some complete strangers.

"But mother-"

"You can't ignore a cry for help and I'm fine with that, just be sure you come in time for dinner and in one piece." Celestia said, letting her son go.

"If its okay with you, I wish to come along as the elements of Generosity and beloved to my Jojo, I want to help out as much as I can!" Rarity said; determined to follow Jonathan wherever he goes so she wouldn't lose him again.

Jonathan sighed and smiled. "Very well, if you're both sure about this then I'll go." He said. Rarity and Celestia smiled for Jonathan following his heart.

"Oh thank you kindly you two, the more help the more my big bro will recover soon!" The boy jumped happily before realizing one thing he forgot. "By the way, my name is Ejiki Kempo."

"Well Ejiki, lead us to your brother and I'll see about his conditions." Jonathan said.

With that being said, Ejiki led Jonathan and Rarity to where he lives, as they left Rainbow Dash to walk up to Josuke.

"Hey Josuke, can I ask you something?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Think you can practices with me?"

"What kind of practices?"

"Martial arts." She answered.

Josuke did some thinking and checked with his mom if it's okay. "Mom?"

"Go ahead, enjoy the day with your friends, I'll be just fine with my sister." Luna said, looking at her sister who feels the same for everyone to enjoy their day.

"Then let's go! Where to?" Josuke asked.

"Let's go to the soccer field, plenty of space and fresh air." Rainbow Dash suggested.

Both of them left the room followed by everyone, leaving Celestia and Luna alone.

"I'm thinking Rainbow Dash and Josuke would be the next couple." Luna said.

"Well that'll be grand and to see our other sons getting their girlfriends as well, if they only weren't so nervous and embarrassed." Celestia said. The sisters laugh together thinking if the Jojos would embarrass themselves.

**(Ogre Street)**

A bus made a stop to the entrances of Ogre Street; the most dangerous, violent, and cruel neighborhood in all of Canterlot city. People who live there are mostly blood thirsty cause of the cursed place, even small peaceful animals are blood-thirsty as well.

Ejiki, Jonathan, and Rarity got off the bus but the bus driver spoke to them.

"Careful, this place is freaky dangerous and the people there aren't too nice nor trust worthy like that kid. If you get the chance, ditch him and never come back here." The bus driver advised, making Ejiki sign in depress.

The bus left in a hurry as the three walk through the streets.

"I'm sorry for the rudeness from that bus driver." Jonathan said.

"No, no, it's alright Ogre Street has been known for violent blood-lust to be called beast and freaks in the outside world." Ejiki mentioned. Truth is people would want Ogre Street dead for years with the people living there, even spilling the blood of children and animals.

"But how could anyone live in a place like this and who's idea was it build it?" Rarity asked, trying to not sound rude.

"This place was around 240 years ago but nobody remembers who were the founders, all we know is that is the place where people would come to be amongst others like them and feel welcome coming part of a big family." Ejiki explained. "It's also a place where they rethink of their lives and choices they made, hoping to redeem themselves and be given a second chance to live." He finished.

As they continued walking, Rarity saw something next to a trash can and what came out frightened her, even Jonathan was shocked to see.

"T-that cat was e-eating a puppy?!" Jonathan gasped.

"Yeah that's one of the few horrible things in this place." Ejiki said. He look ahead to see a familiar house. "There that's where me and the big brothers live." He said, pointed at the house.

They walked to the house as Ejiki knocks on the door, a small window slides open as a pair of eyes look to see who it is. Seeing Ejiki, the eyes widen and shut the slide, fully opening the door reveal a tall man, his Indian like clothing and a butterfly-like tattoo on most of his faces.

"Ejiki, you're home and you brought company!" The big man said cheerfully.

"Yes Tattoo and these nice people are here to help big bro!" Ejiki said.

"Really! Wonderful, please come in." Tattoo escorted the guests inside.

Jonathan and Rarity looked around the place to see it's a small house and a young man is lying on a couch covered by blankets and a hot towel.

"Is that him?" Jonathan asked, pointed at the man.

"Yeah that's big bro, he been like this for weeks now. Holding on with nothing but sheer will alone!" Tattoo explained while tears formed on one eye.

"Please, you've got to help him!" Ejiki begged.

"Don't worry we'll do what we can, good thing Rarity brought her first-aid kit." Jonathan said.

"A Lady is always prepared." Rarity stated, holding a box of first-aid.

The sick-man move a bit and groan, alarming the others, opening his eyes to see two of his brothers and two new faces.

"Hello lads, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" He asked weakly.

"We're here to help, don't worry you'll be better in no time." Jonathan said as Rarity opened the box.

Jonathan grabs a thermometer while Rarity gets the towel warm again.

"You two got some guts coming to a place like this." The sick-man said.

"A gentleman never turns his back on those in need!" Jonathan stated.

The sick-man chuckled. "Is that right? Then maybe you wouldn't mind something dangerous?" He asked. The thermometer beeps.

"We'll not too dangerous, but I've handle my fare share of extreme." Jonathan said. Suddenly he gasped after reading the thermometer, it read 89 degrees.

"Ejiki said you are sick, but this reads you're healthy as a horse!" Jonathan said nervously.

"I am sick… sick of killing anyone we were ordered to kill!" Fake sick-man said angrily.

A yelled was made, Jonathan turned to see Rarity being held tightly by Tattoo's grip while holding a knife to her neck. Ejiki jumped to Jonathan's side with a killer look in his eyes and into a fighting stance.

"All we ask is that you die and your girlfriend can live simple as that or worse things will come if you see what I mean." The big bro threatened.

Rarity continue to struggle and looks to Jonathan's eyes, giving him a fierce look and nodded her head, Jonathan seems to understand and bow to his knees.

"If you honor your words, I'll let you three end me." Jonathan said.

"Giving up so soon? Pathetic, I thought you'd do more. Ejiki, you start us off." Big bro ordered.

Ejiki nodded and jumped to Jonathan to land the first hit, however Rarity has other plans. She bit Tattoo's hand with the knife and stomped his foot hard, causing him to scream in pain, then back-head butt to his face making him loosen his grip and escaped.

Big bro and Ejiki were distracted by Rarity escaping, Jonathan swing high-kicked Ejiki knocking him to a wall and running after Rarity outside. The three brothers chased after them outside and saw them standing their grounds, ready to fight.

"Well this is unexpected but that doesn't mean you'll get out of here in one piece." Big bro said, signaling his younger brothers to back away knowing he'll be doing the fighting.

"A gentleman never turns away from a challenge!" Jonathan said as he and Rarity ready themselves to fight.

"If you're both looking to lose body parts, then I'll help you with that as you feel the might of Robert E. O. Speedwagon!" Speedwagon said, taping the edge of his hat as three blades popped out along the ring of the hat.

Jonathan and Rarity remain calm but were surprised to see that Speedwagon has a weapon, shocking more as Speedwagon's head bobbed, the blade spins around fast to hovered into air around its master.

"I'll mince you right finely with a tip of the hat." Speedwagon declared. He touched the blade-hat to place it back on his head. "And now we dance."

**(Canterlot High: Soccer field)**

Josuke and Rainbow Dash were stretching for a while before sparring.

"So a principle from Crystal Prep threatens her own student just to win a competition?" Josuke asked, hearing the story of the Friendship Games.

"Yeah, so not cool, I'd say 20% none-cool." Rainbow Dash said. She finishes her stretches and got into her fighting stance. "Ready?"

Josuke took a deep breath and readied himself. "Yeah, let's go." He said.

Rainbow Dash and Josuke charged towards each other with a clash of punches and kicks, though Josuke was holding back wanting to see what Rainbow is capable of. After a few seconds, Josuke knee-kicked to Rainbow's side and a punch to the cheek, stepping back a few feet.

"Come on, don't tell that's all you got, you tasteless Skittles." Josuke mocked, hoping to get Rainbow Dash pumped up for the fight.

But she was quiet, too quiet, Josuke feels worried that he made have did the insult too far. He wants to check if she's okay, but suddenly felt shivers down his spine as Rainbow Dash stands up straight.

Rainbow Dash started to glow brightly, growing pony ears, long tail on the hair, and… wings. Then her hair went crazy shaking like mad that's when Josuke knew that she is like him when he is insulted for his hair and readied himself to face her wrath.

"WHAT HELL YOU SAID ABOUT MY HAIR?!"


	13. Chapter 13

Jonathan and Rarity were keeping their guards up as Speedwagon looks ready to attack, keeping a tight grip on his blade-hat with his two brothers beside him ready to assist him.

"Rarity, are you sure you can handle fighting with people like them? It'll be best for you to go and hide until this is over." Jonathan said, he that Rarity would get hurt from these thugs seeing that they may have little combat experiences.

"Kindly of you to care for my well being but I've done some martial arts practices with Rainbow Dash in case something like this happen." Rarity said, gladly to ask her friend to help her with combat in case she gets rob or drag by some thugs.

Jonathan could tell that she was telling the truth, she's still a bit scared but did her best to keep her bravery up; he'll have to trust that Rarity can hold her own against the Ogre Street fighters. Rarity got in defensive position and kept her eyes focus to be ready for any attack these barbarians can throw at her.

"Alright Rarity, we'll fight together don't let your guard even for an instant and don't yourself too much, understand?" Jonathan introduced.

"Let's show these brutes to never underestimate a gentleman and a lady." Rarity determined. "They'll be crying for their mommies." She mocked.

This made Tattoo and Ejiki angry, insulting them like they know everything and think their lives are better than theirs. They thought to get Rarity first, beating her up hard, stabbing her with the knife, and slowing killing her, to teach this fancy-pretty girl a lesson of looking down on them.

"Hey big bro, let us take care of that wannabe princesses jerk, we'll show her a thing or two about proper table manners!" Tattoo asked.

"Fine by me, I wanted to settle things with this so-call gentleman myself anyway, take as much time as you need dealing with his girlfriend." Speedwagon said, granting them permission.

With that being said Tattoo and Ejiki charges at Rarity with various looks in their eyes. Tattoo went ahead to make the first move, jump in the air and with speed lung his knife towards, though it may look like it made contact to her stomach but a closer look Rarity had block it with a sewing-needle holder.

"The Hell?! You block my blade that quick with a sample sewing kit?" Tattoo surprised.

"A good lady is always prepared, though I'll admit that despite mange to block it, it still barely went through and only gave a tad-touch to my hand." Rarity said, a tiny blood drips from her hand.

"Then all I gotta do is push my knife farther and you'll be sewing together for days." Tattoo declared, ready to push his knife.

"Rarity?!" Jonathan shouted in worries.

"Hey, focus on the one who's going to kill you!" Speedwagon said. He leaps to Jonathan with straight kick but Jonathan dodge and jump back a few feet.

"Do go on, one slight move and you'll feel my kick with the force of a sledgehammer." Rarity said, ready to make her own attack.

Ejiki jump high in the air to strike Rarity while she's struggling with Tattoo or so he thought. Rarity quickly notices Ejiki coming at her from above, she pull down Tattoo and knee-kick square to the face as he falls, then she spins around for strong roundhouse kick cross Ejiki faces knocking him down to the snowed ground.

"Take that you brutes!" Rarity said proud of winning her first street fighting.

"Whoa! That girl of yours is no pushover!" Speedwagon admitted.

"Well that leaves you to remove from our obstacle." Jonathan stated.

Speedwagon fury burns in his blood and charges to Jonathan to end him and his girlfriend for defeating his brothers.

"Well if you're looking to lose body parts, do stick around." Speedwagon said, ready to throw his blade-hat.

"I promise mother that I'll come home, no matter the cause!" Jonathan said putting up his defenses but only cover his head.

"Don't tell me this is your first proper dust-up, if you mean to block like that it'll your last one too." Speedwagon said.

"Jojo!" Rarity shouted, throwing the knife she got from Tattoo to her beloved.

Jonathan saw the incoming blade and kicks it to Speedwagon. Speedwagon barely dodge the knife as he threw his blade-hat, it hovers towards Jonathan seeing the attack he block with his arms. The blade-hat made contact, cutting through the flesh to the bones as blood spills from the wound.

Rarity shock, covering her mouth and eyes widen of seeing Jonathan hurt badly.

"Haha, cut ya straight to the bone looks like, granted I didn't think you pulled a shiv to me like that but my blade-hat still hit its mark." Speedwagon cocky said. That cockiness would be his downfall.

Jonathan charges towards Speedwagon, the blade-hat was still impales to his flesh but his arm was still intact. Speedwagon gasp of seeing Jonathan coming at him, he kick Speedwagon hard sending him flying through the street with blood grouching from his mouth.

"(Now I know why he weren't defending himself better. Fingers, hands, legs, he don't care one whip what he loses.)" Speedwagon thought as he groans from the kick. "(Is as if his resolves runs deeper than pain or fear. I took the lad for an easy mark; guess I've been right abuse of that motion.)" Speedwagon began to see his mistake as he land on the ground.

Rarity ran to Jonathan to see if he's alright.

"That was reckless you know!" Rarity scolded. Jonathan only smile at Rarity, but they soon discover that they're being surround.

From front to behind, left to right, everyone who lived in Ogre Street came to kill Jonathan and Rarity. But before they could get closer, Speedwagon stop them.

"That's enough lads; I won't let a single one of ya lay a hand on those gentle people." Speedwagon demanded the killer listen to their leader as they're confuse of why he stop them.

"But why?" Jonathan confuse asked as Rarity is confuse as well.

"Tell me something, strong as a bull you two are its plane to see, you could've stove my head in with that foot of yours, but you went easy me didn't ya?" Speedwagon asked, the Ogre Street men gasp at this.

"We only came to help other for the sake of others; you have a family, people who expect you to return home from this dark business. It is not my place to cause them grief." Jonathan said.

"(He means it does he, how these fellows survive for so long. Wait?)" Speedwagon thought, looking over to Tattoo and Ejiki still intact but still a bit hurt from Rarity's attacks. "(That girl even spare my brothers live just like this boy did with mine. I like the cunning of their chips, sure their naïve but they're a gentlemen and a lady through and through.)"

Jonathan and Rarity brush off the snow on their clothes and hat. Speedwagon walks up to them admitting these two are strong with a gentle heart.

"I want to know the name of them who spared me?" Speedwagon asked.

"Jonathan Joestar."

"Rarity Bell."

"You said earlier that you were told to kill me and Rarity. Who was it that told you?" Jonathan asked, wondering who ordered Jonathan and Rarity's kill.

Speedwagon hesitated at first but Rarity walk up to him placing her hand on his chest.

"Please good sir, you and everyone here wanted to stop killing and live a peaceful life. We'll help you all with your help in return." Rarity pleaded.

"The ones who order us even me, were the same bastards who attack your mother and aunt at Canterlot High!" Speedwagon signed.

Jonathan and Rarity gasps in shock of the information they got, the evil that attack the two motherly sisters are the same who order Speedwagon and his brothers to kill them. They had to get this news to the others so they'll know their dealing with.

"Do you know what they look like, what are their names?" Jonathan asked, hoping to get more info to be ready to fight these monsters.

**(Canterlot High: Soccer Field)**

"GGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Rainbow Dash screams in rage, unleashing barrages of punches and kicks to Josuek who defend himself against the anger spots girl. Josuke felt being push back through each step by Rainbow Dash, seeing his friend going berserk just by saying something about her hair, reminds him of himself going berserk when people said some bad things about his hair. Now he knows how they feel and will have to think of something quite to calm her down before this fight gets out of hand.

"Rainbow Dash! Calm down, please, I-I'm sure this is a misunderstanding." Josuke begged, she's slowly breaking through his defense.

"Shut Up, Shut Up, Shut Up, you're getting a major punishment you selfish jerk!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

After a few strikes, she uppercut Josuke's guard breaking his defense off, leaving him shock and worry.

"You're wide opening for me to strike and beat some manners into you." Rainbow Dash smirked. Her fist clutch tightly, suddenly coated in a rainbow aura, launch to Josuke's chest causing a big rainbow-colored explosion, sending Josuke crashes to the bench.

"(Oh crap that hurts way more than I image!" Josuke thought, groaning in pain slowly getting up but lumping a little.

Rainbow Dash charge at him with another rainbow fist.

"You're so dead like that weak-stupid-vomit-hotdog-hair hair of yours." Rainbow Dash shouted. What she didn't know was the mistake of what she just said.

Josuke felt a twitch, and that twitch soon turning into rage as his hair became spiky, and he's surrounded by a pink aura. Rainbow Dash thrust her fist to Josuke's face, but he dodge in a nanosecond and swing a strong uppercut to her chin sending her flying across the field.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAID ABOUT MY HAIR?!" Josuke shouted in pure rage.

Rainbow Dash gets up, wiping the blood from her mouth, bends down and roar to the sky before charging at Josuke as he did the same.

Outside the field, Scootaloo came by with two lunch boxes, one was her own and the other was Rainbow Dash. Lunch time was near and Scootaloo thought she still might be at the soccer field with Josuke so she decided to bring her lunch over, but what she saw completely shock her by surprise. Seeing to friends fighting like in an actual death battle and only will walk out alive while the other is dead.

"What the hay is going on here?" Scootaloo asked.

They continue striking and clashing to each other, blows after blows, Dora's after Dora's, colorful booms after colorful booms, either of them would fall nor give up. It was like oldest rule of the strong lives and the weak dies, fists fly and clash into each other to see who's the strongest.

Scootaloo was still watching in amaze and frighten, she's still confuse of what happen between those two. Suddenly she just thought of what could've causes this.

"Did he actually said what I think he said?" Scootaloo asked herself, she fears that Josuke might've insulted Rainbow Dash's hair, she almost remember that Josuke goes on a little rampage when someone insult his hair as well.

Both Rainbow Dash and Josuke are exhausted now, only having enough strength for one more attack. They glares at each other as they ready their fists, the wind blows over and after a moment or two they charge to end their fight once and for all.

"DORAA/AAAHH" They roar.

But their eyes soon widen in shock; Scootaloo ran between them to at least try to stop the fighting, even if it means getting hurt as well. Just as the fighter were a couple of feet away to Scootaloo.

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?" Two voices said at once.

Jotaro and Sunset jump into the scene and punch both Rainbow Dash and Josuke, stopping them in their tracks and saving Scootaloo from being badly beaten up.

"What is wrong with you two, can't you get through one min of not causing a rampage?" Sunset scolded, fearing that having someone like Rainbow Dash with anger problem would more troubling than she thought same goes to Jotaro.

They both apologize and will take responsibility for their actions. Rainbow Dash apologize to Scootaloo for almost hurting her, she forgive her and they hug. As they walk to the school, Joseph came running towards them with a serious shock expression.

"Guys, I just word from Jonathan and Rarity!" Joseph said, taking a deep breath and let out the info.

"They found out about the guys who attack our moms!" He shouted.

Everyone froze in shock of the news.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone is gathering at the music room, all feeling intense of finally knowing the identities of the ones who hurt the Jojo's mothers and given them their new found powers. Jonathan walks up to the group with a folder that contains information that they seek.

"Alright everyone, before I show all this, these people are all brothers like Speedwagon said, and we have to be careful of who we're up against so be prepare." Jonathan said everyone nodded. Jonathan took out a picture of one of the six boys his mother encounter.

"From what Speedwagon had told me, this boy here appears to be the leader goes by the name: Dio Brando. He's very cunning able to draw others into his clutches by his words alone, though appear to be normal from the surface underneath is something dangerous. Speedwagon said that whenever he sees him, he only appears during the night never into the day time, he also got a clear view of his teeth he seems to have fangs. Means that Dio isn't exactly human."

"You better not be pulling our leg here bro, you're saying this guy is somehow a vampire?" Jotaro asked not wanting to believe of what he just heard.

"Not sure, until we know of his true capabilities, we avoid fighting him for now." Jonathan suggested bringing out the next picture.

"Oooh my, he sure likes to reveal himself much and not the in person kind." Fluttershy said, blushing of the second boy's choice of clothing.

"Sure like to show off those abs of his." Josuke stated.

"This is simply named: Kars, he's also cunning and a brilliant mind that top college students would be put to shame. He's also in the same condition as Dio but slightly different, some say he fights with a blade or two but don't where he's them since he doesn't appear to be carrying them wherever he goes. He is not only strong but fast as well for they say he can kill 20 men in an instant, weird things is that whenever he fight with his blades a bright light always appear. Tatto even saw him once working on something, a stone mask, not sure it's for but something tells me it can be very dangerous."

"I'm getting a weird feeling that this guy wants to define the laws of nature itself and conquer it." Giorno said.

Jonathan throws the next picture, but something as odd about this one.

"Hey, he looks just like Dio!" Pinkie declared.

"Please tell that just him in another outfit?" Flash asked frighten.

"Unfortunately, he is different man, a twin brother of the first Dio. He's is named Dio as well so they called him D2 to halt the confusion. Same as Dio and Kars but he has a different power beyond the two; whenever he fights, the battle seems to ended itself before D2 could make a sudden move, everything around him just falls to his feet and he suddenly appears out of nowhere like he can teleport, but something tells me that is not the case. Whatever his power is, it'll be most freighting if he uses that on us if we have no way countering him."

"Well, that puts him on the most creepy-scary men list. I hope we don't have to face him soon." Rarity said leaning on Jonathan's shoulder.

"He doesn't seem that tough, I say bring it on!" Rainbow Dash said pumping her fist in the air.

"Great, she just jinxes us." Josuke sighed, everyone agreed of Rainbow Dash's ego.

Bringing out the next photo.

"Seems to be like a calm business man." Sunset said.

"He is Yoshikage Kira, you could say he likes to blow away his victims; no puns intended. He seems to have the ability to make anything he touches into0a bomb, blowing away every part of his kills nothing left like they just vanish without a trace. He also has a second part of his bombing power but none of Speedwagon's men have been able to see or live to tell about it. He has an insane personality of wanting to live in a peaceful life but always kills anyone who knows of him and Speedwagon confirms that his is of pure evil like his brothers."

"Turning things into bombs whatever his touches, I hope that doesn't include people…" Twilight worried.

"Or dogs!" Spike added.

On to the next picture.

"This fellow here is Diavolo, he's very strange one indeed like Yoshikage to hide himself from the world and to live alone. His power is a bit of mystery but some says he can teleport ahead and somehow predict his opponents next move, no knows of his past nor anything else besides having 5 other brothers and is extreme powerful when it comes to brute strength."

"Creepy and dangerous, yeah I think we got all that." Johnny joked a little.

"Well that there is Ahs a guy who would be sends to the crazy house for a really long time." Applejack said.

Last photo to be shown.

"This is Funny Valentine, he may not look like it but he's the honorable type unlike his brothers. He believes that power should belong only to the strong and the weak dead, he's even a man who would keep his word as long as someone keep their end of the bargain or they'll died by his hand. Whenever he is injury he disappears in to big American flag and reappears as he looks so nothing had happen to him. Something tells me it's not a healing power but don't let your guard down."

"Alright we our bastards now let's go and beat the shit out of them!" Joseph declared wanting some revenge right now.

"Wait Jojo, we still know much about them or even where they are now!" Pinkie stated Joseph grrs that his girlfriend has a point.

"We need to think carefully about our next move." Jotaro said.

"Agree, for now let just be extra caution about this and be ready for anything they throw at us." Sunset said everyone nodded before the bell rang for next class.

Later at the end of the day, the Jojo's went to meet up with their moms at the cars ready to go home. They Celestia and Luna at the cars with sad looks on their faces, they look at their sons worried for what will happen next.

"Hey don't worry; we'll get those guys ourselves so you can take it easy." Josuke said but they still look sad.

"It not that you boys will be doing the fighting..." Celestia said.

"Mom your next words are, 'we want to be part of the action to fight alongside with you all', now." Joseph performed his next line trick.

"We want to be part of the action to fight alongside with you all." Luna said, gasped that her son know what she was gonna say next.

"Are you are about that, it'll be very dangerous and our enemies won't show any mercy!" Jonathan stated but the moms shake their heads.

"We've been on the sidelines when the Rainbooms saves the day to the school, now it's our turn to take action and teach those brats a thing or two!" Celestia said, wanting some payback and show that mothers can be scary.

"We want to help as much as we can." Luna said, hoping to provide any support she and her sister can offer.

"Besides, we're already getting use to our powers… well the basic that is." Celestia said. She and Luna begun to show some control of their powers: Celestia glowing brighter on her right arm and Luna engulfed her left arm of darkness-like flames.

The boys knew their moms won't take no for an answer, they nodded and soon the mothers hug their sons as they hug back. Everything is going to be fine as long as they have each other and stay strong through their hearts and will power. Though this battle will prove to be more difficult than they realize.

**(Nighttime, neighborhood)**

Flash is running around to get some exercises and some thoughts in his head that has been bugging him for a while now: Does he really have feelings for his world Twilight or just using an excuse of still having feelings for the princess Twilight. He's cool being friends with her but as a love interest, not entirely sure he may need to talk to someone about this to help him clear his head.

Flash was snapped out of his thoughts as he bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that dude." Flash apologized as he looks up to the man or men.

There are two men in front of Flash, one is as tall as the Jojo's about 6.5 feet and has long black hair reaching to his waist, wearing some weird outfit like he's from the middle ages. The other one is way taller like 9-10 feet and wearing middle age armor like his friend, also appears to be carrying a big sword as well.

Flash was getting a bad feeling from these guys, like they're giving off some kind demonic aura and death-like stares into their eyes.

"H-hey guys." Flash greeted but they didn't seem to notices him until they just turn their heads to him. Flash gulp his throat and try not to freak out. "Aren't you two a little old for Halloween this early?" He asked, Halloween is few months away and something didn't felt right about these two.

The two knights kept quiet for a while until they did a big grin with wicked eyes on their face, the bigger one grabbed his sword and swing it high to the sky and other one seems odd as his hair began to move like they were alive. Seeing this, Flash had only one thought in his head. Run!

**(Joetar's Home)**

The boys and their moms are having a great; Celestia and Jonathan enjoying some cake while reading some history book he brought home, Jotaro and Josuke playing video games as clearly seen that Jotaro is winning, Giorno watering some plants inside, Luna and Johnny at the backyard looking at the stars and the moon, and Joseph is reading his favorite comic.

A phone began to loudly; Joseph was closest to it so he picks it up to hear who's calling them at this hour.

"Hello?" Joseph greeted.

"JOSEPH, GUYS, HELLLP!" Flash screamed sounded like he was frightened by something.

"Whoa, whoa, Flash what the hell? You nearly made me deaf, what's going on it sound like you're being chase by something?" Joseph asked.

"Chase by some undead freaks who wants to kill me then go find you guys, yeah that sums it up!" Flash said panic.

"What do you mean 'find us' and undead guys, it sounds like you're being hunted by zombies? This should be impossible!" Joseph said hoping that Flash is making up the zombies part.

"Oh yeah, well I'll send you a picture to your phone and we'll see who's the crazy one!" Flash said as he hung up.

"Boys, we're going on an extreme night walk, now!" Joseph shouted grabbing everyone's attention.

"What's all this about Joseph, something troubling?" Jonathan asked.

"You say that bro…" Joseph said suddenly felt his cell-phone rang and pull it out from his pocket of his pants. He looks at the screen then went shocked, who are those two he wonder.

"What is it, Joseph?" Giorno asked.

Joseph shows everyone the picture Flash sends him, gasp and confuse of who are these two knight looking men and why are they trying to hurt Flash. Jonathan looks closely, for a moment he felt like he knows those two from somewhere, and then realization hit him in the head knowing exactly who those two are.

"We have to go, NOW!" Jonathan yelled as he dashes towards the door. "(Those two, it couldn't be…)"

"Hey, Jonathan, what's the rush?" Josuke asked.

"I know those two, we have to hurry!" Jonathan said continue to run to Flash's aid.

**(With Flash)**

Flash continues to run; looking back they were still chasing him. Though something seems odd, he only sees the giant guy so where's the shorter one. Suddenly Flash felt something grabbing his leg before he trip, looking back he saw some kind of rope and pulling him to where it was coming to Flash's surprise it wasn't rope at all. It was the hair of the shorter guy and lifting him up high as the giant caught up to the scene.

As Flash is dangling from the hair, he heard laughing, an evil demonic laugh. He looks around to see where it was coming from until he found the source, a man about his age standing on top a light-pole, the very man the Jojos inform him and the Rainbooms: Dio Brando.

"Very well done young man, you called for help of the Joestar boys just as I planned." Dio said Flash quickly realize that he had just did this guys work setting up a trap.

"I see you're playing well with my Knights: Tarukus and Blueford." Dio said introducing his knights as they bow to their master.

"Your next line is, 'what shall we do with this boy, me lord Dio'."

"What shall we do with his boy, me lord Dio?" Blueford asked sudden;y gasped that someone predicted his words.

The Villains and Flash turned around to see all six Jojos present to save their friend and beat up some bad guys.

"So the main court of our meal has arrived." Dio said.

"We know something about you as well, you and your brothers are the sons of the Dio who fought against our father years ago." Jotaro stated which Dio mad a bit but remain his cool.

"Seems you have done your homework, this will be fun." Dio said turning his face to the knights. "Tarukus. Blueford; make sure to end them quickly so they won't feel pain." He ordered.

"Yes, my lord!" The knights replied.

"(I knew it!)" Jonathan thought.

This going to be a battle everyone here will remember.


	15. Chapter 15

**An Honorable Fight between the Living and the Dead!**

The Jojo's, Dio, and the two knight zombies all stare at each other for while as Flash is still hanging from Blueford's hair hoping to be rescue anytime by now.

"You fools have into your death-trap, like a fly that cannot escape a web of the spider." Dio said in a cold calm tone.

"Well what you didn't know is that these flies have traps of their own and will kick your ass!" Joseph proclaimed.

"DIO, tell me, those two, they are the former knights of Queen Mary Stuart?" Jonathan asked.

"Seem that you've been doing your history homework, Jonathan; yes indeed they are the once proud knights but are now my slaves." Dio said hearing this made Jonathan angry as he clutches his fist.

"How dare you! Dishonoring the dead and playing God is nothing but a crime!" Jonathan shouted in rage.

"A crime you say; how is it a crime that these two seeks revenge on the world for what happened to them?" Dio asked.

"I starting to get where's he going, those tried to save their queen by scarifying themselves, but Queen Elizabeth herself trick them into faking a promise as she already killed Mary. In their last breath, they're fuel of hatred and anger." Joseph mentioned, knowing the history of the knights and why Dio would what to resurrect them.

"That's right; we want nothing but to stain blood all over the world for our revenge!" Tarukus screamed to the sky.

"We thank Lord Dio for giving us this life; all shall parish before us, in his name!" Blueford screamed as well.

Jonathan felt sad from the words of the former knights; they were like family to each other and to their queen but such tragedy of faith had twisted their lives and now seeing them here against the laws of nature and being turned to serves to an evil being such as Dio. He knew what he had to do: sending them back to death where they belong.

"Well before we get started, I think you should ready yourself when you don't have a hostage anymore." Jotaro said confusing the zombies and Dio but his brothers knew what was about to do. With strength and speed into his arm, swinging hard as he shout.

"**Star Finger"**

Jotaro finger extended long enough to reach Flash, freeing him from Blueford's hold and falling to the groud. Luckily he was caught by Giorno and Johnny in a neck of time gently putting him on the ground and signed of relief that's safe thanks to his friends.

"Thank guys, that dude's hair is really something, so be careful." Flash warned.

"No probably, I'm sure these guys won't be much of a problem." Johnny smirked thinking that dealing with zombies won't be much of a challenge.

Tarukus gave a cold stare to Johnny after what he just said, deciding on to show these humans the true strength of the zombies. He raises his sword as high as he can and with all his might slams the sword to the ground, cracks from the blade open from him to the Jojos, as they gasps of seeing this they move out of the way, crack continues to an abandon house making it crack as well.

"OH MY GOD, that giant just split the earth with brute strength alone!" Joseph panicked.

"Yes, he must have been like this when he was alive once and probably stronger as a zombie now!" Gionro noted. The Jojos and Flash started to understand what kind of fierce some warriors they are.

"Yare yare daze and I thought things couldn't get more difficult." Jotaro signed.

"It seems now you have finally see your doom and the end of your family's bloodline." Dio said. "My knights, I'll be on my way do as you please, I want their heads on a silver platter when you're done!" Dio ordered as he leaps off the light-pole and suddenly vanish within the shadows, leaving the zombies to their praise.

Everything went silent for a few moments, Blueford have been staringat Jonathan, something about him that seems worthy of his time in a battle to the death.

"Prepare yourself; I will send you both back to the grave where you were buried!" Jonathan declared Blueford smile of the boy's determination in both his words and his eyes.

"Tarukus, I wish to battle the blue-haired warrior alone, keep the others at bay and do have a little fun with them if you want to." Blueford said without even looking at his undead friend.

"So it's a duel he wants then I shall give it to him." Jonathan said before walking slowly towards him.

As Jonathan was just a few feet away, Blueford jumps and put both his arms behind his back allowing Jonathan to guess which he'll attack with first.

"I have to be careful of what his next move will be; will he attack with his left or his right?" Jonathan asked preparing himself for the incoming attack, but what caught his surprise was Blueford's hair moving reaching for something on his back.

"You're wrong on both guesses; I will attack with my hair as well as my blade!" Blueford shouted thrusting his sword to Jonathan.

Jonathan dodges the sword with nothing but a tiny cut on his left cheek. Blueford continues his charge to strike with a straight kick, no time to dodge Jonathan block the attack with both his arms though it hurts from the impact he was only send a few feet away still standing.

"Damn, that dude isn't lighting up." Josuke said feeling worry for his brother.

"I know, wish we could help him but…" Joseph turns to see Tarukus standing between them and the fight. "… I don't think big fella will give a budge if we try to help them." He stated.

Blueford try slashing Jonathan as he keeps backing away to avoid the strikes, he then felt something hit his leg a bit quickly turning around he saw what could help him. He smiles before seeing his opponent and giving him the 'bring it' sign with his hands, Blueford took the bait and charges thrusting his sword towards but Jonathan did not worry just when the two were in reach to each other.

"Prepared to be slain by my blade!" Blueford shouted but got completely off guard of the young Joestar's stunt.

Jonathan jumps onto the blade and push it down to what appears to be a fire hydrant.

"Fell for it, didn't you." Jonathan commented as Blueford shocked.

"Whoa, I think I know what he's doing!" Joseph said, knowing of what Jonathan has in mind.

The blade made contact to the hydrant, piercing a hole allowing water bursting out. This was Jonathan's plan all along; when he was being push back dodging Blueford's attacks.

"It is time to say your goodbye, Blueford!" Jonathan said, he focuses his Hamon into his hand and splash it to the rushing water.

"**Turquoise Blue Overdrive"**

The water became a form of a bullet-like stream heading towards Blueford, he screams as he's being push back from the attack seeing as if the battle was over… but it didn't.

"Great, he got a hit, that'll send the creep back to the underworld!" Josuke cheered the others didn't seem convinced.

"Don't think so Josuke take a closer look." Jotaro said Josuke look back then became shocked to see Blueford still standing with a burn scratch-mark on his forehead.

"Curses, he slightly but just enough to avoid a fatally blow he's fast I'll give him that." Jonathan said.

"Very impressive, I never knew Hamon can be use in such ways to manipulate water." Blueford conformed holding his sword with his hand this time.

"Tell me, how strong can your Hamon be when up against my** Dance Macabre Hair**, boy!" Blueford said launching his hair to Jonathan.

"**Overdrive Barrage"**

Jonathan replied the hair with rapid punches filled with Hamon, he was able to fight them off for a few moments but eventually being overwhelmed, Jonathan found himself tied up from the hair and seemly crushing him a little.

"Well, tied at the moment aren't we, don't worry you won't feel a thing for long." Blueford said as he sneezes' Jonathan tighter and swing him to a light-pole hard as well as teeing him up to it as well.

"Oh man, Jonathan just got himself into deep trouble." Joseph said, feeling anger that his brother may lose this fight. "I got to help!" Joseph said.

"Joseph looks out, behind you!" Jotaro shouted warning his brother.

Joseph quickly turn to his surprise finding Tarukus bringing down his fist like a sledgehammer, jumping out of the way barely escaping the sneak attack leaving a creator in his place.

"What the hell, but he was just in front of us how did he mange to move so fast?" Joseph asked.

"Looks like strength isn't the only thing zombies have." Giorno noted remembering not the judge a book by its cover.

Now the brothers know not to try making a move or they'll have trouble to deal with. Jonathan continues to struggle from Blueford's hair-grip trying to break free.

"(His hair is piercing through my clothes to my skin, even feeling as though something is being drain from me.)" Jonathan thought soon realize that Blueford is sucking his blood through his hair.

"And now, death's coming for you boy, die!" Blueford shouted as he leaps with his sword in front ready for the kill.

The Jojos and Flash fear that this may be the end for Jonathan if his eyes weren't still burning with hope and the will to never give up. Taking a deep breath, breaking his legs free and block the blade with his feet, purring his Hamon into the blade.

"Watch that not all conducts with Hamon, **Metal Silver Overdrive!**" Jonathan shouted the Hamon transfer from the metal of the blade travel to Blueford's arm which it disintegrated.

"Nice move, Hamon can travel through solid objects like stone or in this case metal to hit its target!" Joseph mentioned.

Blueford refuse to admit defeat and jumps to the oldest Joestar as he breaks free and ready his ultimate attack.

"**How my heart resonates. I'm pulsing with heat and life. My very blood is the symphony within me!"**Jonathan chatted unleashing a furry of rapid punches faster and stronger than the overdrive barrage into Blueford, helpless to take the attack. **"Sunlight Yellow Overdrive"**

Blueford was send flying after taking a beating as the others cherrs for Jonathan's success on landing some powerful strikes, losing an arm and his body smoking like being burn to a crisp.

"(When I pimple Blueford moment ago something felt different, knowing his pastmake his present corruption all the worse, take heart Jojo he's nothing but a zombie now, want to spread his evil. You must be the one to end him.)" Jonathan thought knowing that Blueford is a monster now but feel as though pity for him.

Blueford stands on his one knee, breathing heavy from the attack.

"I am the black knight Blueford: strike me as thou will, this pain is nothing!" Blueford screamed he's not givning up this fight.

"Oh come on, this guy just won't stay down." Joseph said.

Blueford with all his might despite the conduction in his body, Jonathan however just lower his guard surprising the brothers and Flash watching this.

"What are you doing dude, if you don't get out of their now it certain for you!" Flash warned but Jonathan pay no attention to he remain still.

Blueford swing to Jonathan only to stop when the sword touched his cheek.

"Something feels odd about this fight." Joseph noted with others agreeing.

"Yeah, they both just stop." Josuke said.

Silent fell on the battlefield until Jonathan spoke.

"A moment ago, you said this pain is nothing that means; pain is something you can feel again." Jonathan stated.

The ground below Blueford began to glow all around him as the grass near grow along with some flowers.

"Look at that, the Hamon in Blueford's body had helped him feel his soul once more." Jotaro said.

"Indeed, the long forgotten pain came back, his dead copse may be decaying now but his noble heart has been redeemed." Joseph added.

"I can sense the good in you that's why I didn't try to dodge, you could've killed just now but you stain your hand." Jonathan said Blueford smile like a gentle man who has found peace.

"Check it out, all the rage and hatred from when Dio resurrect him are gone, he's like kind man wanting nothing but peace to all." Johnny stated.

"You stood there like a statue… ready to take the fatally blow… death call but you put your just in me… your faith in human goodness is rare." Blueford said showing his human nature like when he was alive. "Once I have reel against the pain I feel, now going to my rightful end I cherish all that's poof me human, it gives me joy. The embers stroll within me but I'm tranquil, there's no bitterness left. What irony to live yet again, dying with thanks on my lips for the very man who slaughter me anew, I shall return to my one 'true' master." Blueford said wanting to see Mary again in the heavens but had to do one last thing.

"I didn't think that even the dead can show emotions." Flash said sadly.

"I would know the name of the warrior who bested me?" Blueford asked so he'll carry the memoires of his downfall. "Would kindly do me that honor?"

"It's Jonathan Joestar."

"Sir Jonathan, I leave you this sword given to me by my precious queen and the words engrave upon it, Luck." Blueford said before handing his blade, he draw little blood from his finger to rewrite the word. "But first, let addict to my own add diction, Pluck." Adding a P the word luck, Blueford was now ready to leave the living.

"Sir Blueford…" Jonathan cried out but saw Blueford smile one last time before his body completely turns to ashes and to nothingness.

"Go to your rest; let no one doubt you have earned it, Blueford." Jonathan said feeling sad of the event that just happened.

"Why, why did I strike him down to redeem his soul, he died with hate in his heart but his soul was pure. He return not by choice but dragged by Dio's evil, that evil I will send him to Hell before he know it!" Jonathan declared he'll defeat Dio to end this tutor to the living and the dead.

"Jonathan, look out he's behind you!" Joseph warned to his brother.

Jonathan was caught off guard of seeing Tarukus near him, but Tarukus was not aiming for Jonathan instead he stomp his foot onto the armor of his former friend, smashing it to pieces.

"Y-you Villain, thatwas the armor of a dying warrior and friend, he died with honor and dignity!" Jonathan reminded but Tarukus was not pleaded.

"He died like a spineless dog; he was always too calm in a fight finishing it through thinking. I just hit them until they fall to pieces, what would I need for thinking I got a sword that's a size of a man, you won't be getting an easy death." Tarukus said unlike Blueford he willing surround his humanity.

"I care not for Honor, but only bloodshed!" Tarukus shouted ready to fight his own battle.


	16. Chapter 16

**Tarukus's Bloody Combat and Flash's Determination!**

"TARUKUS! You have betrayed your best friend beyond the grave; you've become a true monster!" Jonathan said furious. He thought that Tarukus carried the same honor but he sees him as a monster who sold his soul to the devil.

"Hahahaha, the Tarukus of old may have some heart in him but I am more than that pathetic weak side of my." Tarukus said raising his sword and clutching his free hand.

"That bastard is starting to piss me off!" Jotaro said getting of this scene.

The other Jojos and Flash were feeling the same as Jonathan and Jotaro, the knight who once had a best friend and a queen he looked up to is now an empty shell with nothing but pure evil inside.

Tarukus hold his sword tighter and threw it straight to the young students; the blade spins fast like it was a giant saw-blade. Jotaro stood in front of the group as he reel back his fist and waited for the blade to come in range, he punch the sword to redirected it's path and flew high into the sky never to be seen again.

"Damn, we could have been slice and dice in mere moments." Josuke pointed out, glad that it never happen.

"Yeah, that would have been a-Where the hell did he go?!" Flash shouted the others turn to see Tarukus gone from the spot he was standing on.

"So the sword was just a cover to escape… or trying to lure us into a trap." Joseph stated.

They all look around to figure out whick way did the giant zombie went until Gionro pointed to the trails of big holes of destructions of broken houses with holes and some big footprints. They knew it could be a trap but have to end Tarukus now before he causes harm to others.

"We have to go after him if we ought to make sure his evil doesn't spread any futher." Jonathan said the others nodded knowing that it'll every help they can get to stop Tarukus.

"You're sure you want to come along Flash?" Johnny asked hoping not to put a friend in danger in some family business but knew it was not his place to decide that.

"Y-yes I want to, you guys done everything to protect me and all of our friends." Flash said crutching his fist and hold determination in his eyes. "I'll do the best that I can to beat this guy once and for all."

The Jojos smile of proud that their friend is not afraid to even face death in the eyes. They all ready themselves and run straight through the destruction to find and end Tarukus, though that's easier said than done.

They kept walking for 2 minutes until they stumble upon sight of what appears to be a conduction area of an unfinished building, everything was quite thought that the workers had left for the day. But something still didn't felt right.

"Tarukus has come here though I doubt he could do much hiding with little places to cover himself." Giorno said examining the place.

"This definitely more of a trap than a quite working area, that guy is waiting to ambush us, I know it." Joseph stated.

"Be on guard everyone, Tarukus may possess some brains as well as his brute strength." Jonathan reminded to everyone.

They walk on; Jonathan being the first to enter was his undoing. Suddenly something rises up from the ground below them trapping the Jojos and Flash inside a cage but leaving Jonathan outside.

"What the Hell, don't tell me that brute mange to get the drop on even to me?!" Joseph yelled angry that he was somehow outsmarted by a zombie.

"Everyone!" Jonathan shouted but before he could even touch the bars, something grabbed him around his neck and pulls him upwards.

"You fools walk right into my trap!" Tarukus said from above, standing on the bars holding the building.

"How do you like it, this is my favorite sport back in the good old days training to kill and this is my elements." He said, seeing the neck collar around his neck as well. "The only way you're getting out is to get the key for your collar from my and I would have to get the key from you as well." He explained.

"Bastard, he's using a killing-fighting-style from the olden days that he's a master of the arts." Josuke said.

Tarukus pulls the chain hard dragging Jonathan to the bars, hitting his neck hard almost breaking it.

"(He nearly broke my neck, with a little Hamon it can be fixed but I need to breath to do that and this collar making it default to breath.)" Jonathan thought trying to think of a way to break free.

Flash is just as worry as the others, then he quickly thought of an idea that just might work.

"Hey Jotaro, how long will it take for you to pull the bars parts?" Flash asked.

Jotaro touch the bars and bunch them a bit. "Probably a few seconds, they're not that strong." Jotaro said.

"You got a plan or something?" Joseph asked, wondering of what Flash has in mind.

"It might be a bit crazy but crazy enough to work." Flash stated and turns to Joseph. "Do you have any balloons on you now?" He asked.

"Yeah, Pinkie gave me some thought I could use them for a few pranks or something fun." Joseph replied.

"Good, Jonathan is going to need just one to win this battle." Flash declared Joseph thought for a moment and looking at Jonathan realizing of Flash's plan.

While everyone got into position to save Jonathan, he's trying his best to hang on despite the struggles against the grip of chain and Tarukus strength. He tries to summon some of his Hamon into his hand.

"**Scarlet Overdrive"**

Jonathan punch the chain letting the Hamon travels through the chain heading for Tarukus, but this didn't faze him a bit as he smirks. He throws something to the chain, Jonathan look and surprise of what his enemy has just threw; some flowers making contact to the traveling Hamon as it transfers to the flowers.

"You didn't think I wouldn't see that coming, learning a bit of your techniques I've found a way to counter it just like now!" Tarukus said pulling the chain harder tighten Jonathan's colloar.

Now Jonathan feels as though his end was coming sooner than expected, dangling high from the ground while struggling to breath with the collar and chain squeezing his neck until it snaps. During the moments, he's looking back of his whole life flashing before his eye: His with his mother and aunt, with Joseph and meeting his 4 other brothers for the first time, with his new friends at Canterlot High, and most importantly his time with Rarity even sharing their first kiss. Jonathan wishes to spend more time with his beloved.

"NOW!" Flash yelled signal the others to start the operation.

Jotaro pulls the bars apart from each other making an opening, then Flash and Joseph ran charging out of the cage and straight to the spot Jonathan is hanging above. Tarukus notice this and became angry.

"Do not interfere, you brats!" Tarukus yelled dash towards the two ready to strike them, Jonathan saw this and pulled his end of the chain to at least slow down Tarukus.

Joseph quickly dash in front of Flash and put out both his arms for defense, adding a little bit of Hamon to boot. Taruku's palm hit Joseph hard enough to send him flying a few feet away despite for the stinging burns from the Hamon. Tarukus turns to see Flash holding what appears to be a small balloon and clackers, he thought it was odd of why is he carrying those thing until he sees him swinging around seem to be aiming something above. Realization hit Tarukus finding out what he's doing.

"(I see, that balloon is filled with enough air for Jonathan to use Hamon to fix his neck.)" Tarukus thought, knowing he already use up all the flowers he had so he won't dodge another Hamon attack.

Tarukus have to result into using his best attack to stop the boy, launching to him before throwing his chain at him like a strong whip.

"Flash, look out!" Joseph called out.

Flash quickly turn to see Tarukus and the incoming chain, he jump above to dodge them but what he didn't know is that what Tarukus wants.

"Flash look, he's attacking you from above!" Jonathan warned.

"What but he just attacked from below!" Joseph pointed out.

Actually they're both right, the chain is surrounding Flash trapping him with no way out.

"Well what do you know, you're both right." Tarukus said tighten his grip on the chain. "I call this, **Hell Heaven Snake Kill**." Pulling the chain hard, Flash is caught wrap in chain struggling as he feels is bones and flesh breaking from the grip.

The others saw this and gasp, their friend is endangered and they have to help him and fast.

"(No, Flash cannot die here. I have to save him!)" Jonathan thought struggling to get the collar off, he'll give up until the evil in his sights are vanish once and for all. To protect his loved ones and stop the evil six, he'll continue to drive beyond his limits to do that.

Suddenly a spark flashes within Jonathan and after a second or two, the spark grew stronger as if something has awaken. Then there was a loud voice screaming in his head, almost like he heard that before.

"**Ultimate Deep Pass Overdrive!"**

Jonathan felt his whole body exploding of power, feeling stronger than ever before, glowing brighter than the sun in the day. Everyone look at Jonathan wondering what's going on with him, but before anyone can say a word Jonathan press his hand on the chain, transferring Hamon energy to Flash giving his a bit of strength.

Flash didn't know what was going on but he takes this opportunity and throws the balloon with the clackers to Jonathan as he catches it.

"Thank you, risking your life to save my, is a noble deed itself, worry not for I will show this monster the power we hold within ourselves." Jonathan said inhaling some air from the balloon and grabs the collar and pulls them off.

"Ha, you fool those bars are solid steel, even I couldn't rip them off with all the power Lord Dio could-" Tarukus was cut off when the unthinkable happened; Jonathan ripped the collar right off the matter of seconds.

Jonathan was now free and drop back to the ground, with that in mind Flash got free as well when the chain around begun to loosen up as Tarukus went angry that someone like Jonathan could escape his trap. He even gritted his teeth so hard that fangs were rip over but still hung in his mouth.

"Tarukus, it is clear to me now, you must be vanished no matter, you have betrayed your friend and became a monster worst than I can image. I will never forgive you!" Jonathan shouted in rage, his body began to glow bright like before.

"Whoa, I'm not sure how but his Hamon has become so strong that his body can barley contend, showing the aura is this mighty feat." Joseph stated.

Tarukus charges to Jonathan, still believing that he can kill these weaklings, he shot his broken fangs to Jonathan as he quickly dodges them.

"You're my worm!" Tarukus said thought he had claim victory. But Jonathan was too fast as he presses his fist on his face ready to finish him off.

"Your evil will be banished here and now!" Jonathan said filling Tarukus with much Hamon and throwing him into the air as he is disintegrated into nothing but dust leaving behind he armor.

Jonathan took a deep breath and look at his brothers and Flash with a smile on his face. They all knew this was over, the nightmare is no more but they know that their battle is not yet over. But for now, they will go and rest up, enjoyinh the peace they won before their next fight.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Merry JOJO Bizarre Christmas!**

The Happy Holidays of the most wonderful time of the year always brings join and happiness to all: The Winter Holidays of Christmas. Including to the nice peaceful town of Equestria City enjoying time with their friends and families, all getting to their get-together and fun events for all to enjoy and share the memories.

At a certain school getting ready for the holidays, few of Canterlot High's students are preparing themselves for the best Christmas of their lives alongside with their friends and love ones.

If there are any students around, the school is close for winter break but two students are there. Joseph Joestar and Pinkie Pie, they went to get some stuff they accidentally left behind and were lucky to have the school for the school from Celestia.

"OOOOOOHH, I'm so excited! Are you excited because I'm getting so excited that I think that fireworks are exploding out of my head!" Pinkie Pie said hyper before real but small firework literally shoots out her hair and explodes like 4th of July.

"Tell me about, my sweet cotton candy, this going our biggest Christmas celebration EVER!" Joseph declared after he slammed his locker close.

Pinkie Pie looks back and forth in case if anyone is listening in on their little talk, once she knew the close is clear, she lean to Joseph closer with her eyes narrow a bit.

"Is the 'Super Secret Amazing Christmas Surprise of Awesomeness' ready to go?" She asked whispers.

"All set and ready for tonight, it'll be so super amazing that even Santa would be proud of our Christmas spirit." Joseph answered whispers, giving Pinkie a wink that everyone is ready to go.

"Yay, this is going to be so much fun!" Pinkie Pie said as she extremely smiles. The fun couple left their lockers to meet up with the others who ready for the winter break.

Jotaro and Sunset are sitting on the stairs at the front door of the school, Sunset is reading an interesting book that involves Christmas and so much comedy she can barely hold her laugh and Jotaro is just sitting next to her looking up in the sky while twirling his chain around.

"Our first Christmas, feels odd but calm at the same time." Jotaro said thinking of how his first Christmas with not just Celestia and Luna but with Sunset as well. "What do you think?" He asked her, Sunset snaps out of the book when she heard Jotaro's question.

"I'm positive that it'll be wonderful and magical that we'll remember it forever." Sunset stated though turn away as she looks sad. "Hopefully nothing like last year." She whispered but Jotaro heard it all.

"(Last year, what happened back then?)" Jotaro thought, wondering what got Sunset down all the sudden.

Soon the rest of the mane 7 and the Jojo brothers came out of the school meeting up with Jotaro and Sunset.

"Alright everyone, better be prepare for the biggest Christmas time of your life!" Joseph shouted pumping his fists in the air.

"Oh yeah, can't wait!" Josuke said.

"This is going to be soooo AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy notices Sunset looking a little upset about something and worries for her.

"Sunset, are you alright?" Fluttershy asked Sunset snaps out of her thoughts when Fluttershy asks her.

"I'm fine, really, just being all cheerful for the holidays." Sunset said nervously, clearly Sunset is hiding something but doesn't want her friends to be worry for her sake.

"Are you sure, you look like something is troubling you in your head." Jonathan stated.

"Positive, let's hurry up to Sugar Cube's Concerns and talk about… stuff." Sunset said before she walks ahead of everyone.

"Something is certainly up with Sunset." Gionro pointed out.

"She was mumbling something about 'last year', like something happened back then." Jotaro mentioned.

5 of the mane 7 eyes widen and went sad of remembering a certain event that happened. They knew what Sunset was feeling and hope that is doesn't bother her much, especially on Christmas for all enjoy the time together.

The boys notice this, meaning they know what's up and hope they can lighten up their curiosity of Sunset's sad mood.

"Think you fill us in, please." Jotaro said hoping to get some answers to help his girlfriend.

"I think it's best that 'we' tell the story." A country girl said behind the group.

Everyone turn around to see Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle looking a little sad as well.

"The reason she's upset is because of what we did to her last." Applebloom said.

Jotaro walk up to them and stare for a moment, then brought himself down to their eye level with his usually calm face.

"Alright, tell me the best that you can but you can stop if you don't want to." Jotaro said, the trio smiles a little as they all took a deep breath and sign.

"Back then, we still were upset that Sunset bullied some people at school, even after the Battle of the Band we still couldn't accept her." Applebloom started the story.

"Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and the others started spending time with her most than us. So we created an alias to make Sunset look bad, but it went too well." Scootaloo carried on the story.

"We realize that it was stupid to let our jealously get the better of us and the damage was done, so the best we can do to atone for our sins is apologize to her and we became good friends." Sweetie Bell finished.

"But I guess she still hold those thoughts." Applebloom added.

Jotaro just stood there for a few moments, thinking of all what he been told.

"Yare yare daze, looks like you guys still feel some sadness about it as well." Jotaro signed he patted Applebloom's head before bringing out a small smile. "How about we go and try cheering her together?" Jotaro asked for help from the girls, they smile brightly nodded.

(Sugar Cube's Concern)

Sunset is sitting around at her table waiting for her group to show up but she's also thinking about something else. Why did she have to bring up that time she wondered, she forgave the CMC and became friends with them and yet she still feels frighten of that. She snaps out of her thoughts when her friends finally came in, only to notices one person not with them.

"Hey, where's Jotaro?" Sunset asked.

"He said he had to do one last Christmas errand and to meet up with him at his house before the party starts." Applejack explained to Sunset who raises an eyebrow.

"And he didn't say what that errand is?"

"He said not to worry about it, so we'll see him at the party." Johnny said.

"Great, now are we gonna chat a bit while getting some sweets now or what?" Josuke asked hoping to get their little group meeting on the way.

As everyone took their seats, Sunset is still wondering what is Jotaro up to and hopefully it isn't anything dangerous, so until then she'll just have to settle of seeing him at the party.

After their meeting was finish, they went to see some sights of the town with Christmas themes and meeting with some other friends as well.

They first visit Rarity's Carousel Boutique for her show them she newest line of fashion clothing, they were very awesome impressive that they really shown the spirit of Christmas, even did some modeling for a bit. As usually, Rarity had outdone herself once again and the smiles on her friend's face were more than enough for a thank you.

Next they went to the animal shelter Fluttershy works at, they check each and every animal that they're doing alright like getting enough food and making such they're getting along with each other. Even the hamsters that cause a ruckus from the time Rarity showed them some fashion tips are behaving well, including some new tiny fashion clothes from Rarity. Though most of the animals were trying to sneak Giorno and Fluttershy under the mistletoe which neither of them minded, they kissed for a moment and enjoy it.

Next they went to Rainbow Dash's favorite gym which is across her house, go figure. They checked out some of the workout rooms like weights, running, swimming, yoga, even some courts for ball sports, this place got almost everything to prepare you for the world of sports. They even met some of exercising friends of Rainbow Dash, they were nice and friendly, they're even a bit more prideful of the things they do, though became shock when they see the Jojos working out beyond than they see.

Next they went to Applejack's family farm: Sweet Apple acres, where all the most deliouses and tastiest apples in the world are grown even getting some ciders as well. They were enjoying the time with Granny Smith; hearing some her amazing stories from her young days and hoping the future would be bright for the next generations. Big Mac was fun to hang out, helping him finish some of his chores and doing to work out with him (though he doesn't talk much, his actions speaks louder than words). They enjoy eating some apple pies and drinking some ciders.

Last place to go to is the Jojo house where their main party is and the fun can begin.

They enter the house, seeing all the wonder Christmas setups all over the place including the outside too. They see Celestia and Luna wearing female Santa clothing but don't reveal much, they're tasting the food for the party and checking if everything is in order twice, making that this is going to be the Best Christmas Ever!

"Oh, just in time everyone we have finished with the setups." Celestia said.

"And for all to enjoy, this is going to be a Christmas celebration like never before!" Luna added in excitement.

"Alright, this gonna be **Great!**" Josuke said turns to Rainbow Dash. "Right, Rainbow Dash?" He asked.

"Hack yeah; this is going to be awesome!" Rainbow Dash excited.

Jotaro walk up to Celestia and Luna; leaning in closer as he whispers something in their ears, they smile exciting as they nodded. Jotaro smiles and turn to everyone.

"Alright everyone, before we get this party started. I like to say a few words to Sunset." Jotaro announced, Sunset got little surprised that he wants to talk to her now around by everyone.

"Sunset, they're some people who which show you that the past may hurt you but sometimes it can help you learn to grow, especially on the Holidays." Jotaro said, he walks to the back door before signaling everyone to follow him.

Once everyone were outside, only Sunset was shock to see the CMC there holding candles.

"What is this?" Sunset asked everyone then gather around the CMC.

"Sunset, we still feel bad about last year and we know we can't change the past even with magic or stand powers." Applebloom said.

"But that doesn't mean we can do better so we can look to the bright future together, strength of others is always what help us move forward." Sweetie Belle said.

"It's best to share your feelings with your friends and families, even when times are at their worst we're all there with you in your heart." Scootaloo added.

Sunset was suddenly feeling happy as tears began to come out, then music they hum in harmony and Jotaro bring out his guitar waiting for his chance to play.

**Applebloom: I used to think that Christmas was**  
**About the wish list filled with stuff**  
**I never really needed, anyway**

**Scootaloo: But as long as we're together,**

**Sweetie Belle: It's a holiday**

Jotaro began playing his guitar along with Rainbow Dash as Joseph and Pinkie Pie playing the drums together, and everyone started singing.

**Everyone: It's not what you get, it's what you give**  
**We've got the spirit, clear and loud**  
**Ditch the list, hug who you're with**  
**'Cause that's what Christmas is all about!**  
**It's what you give, not what you get**  
**We've got the hard part figured out**  
**This year will be the best one yet**  
**'Cause that's what Christmas is all about!**  
**Merry Christmas from The Magic of Friendship!**  
**HO!**

Sunset couldn't be any happier as they finished singing; she rushes forward as jump to Jotaro into a hug.

"Thank you!" Sunset said joyfully.

"I believe the credit goes to these little ladies." Jotaro said, pointing to the CMC.

Sunset walks up to them, starring at them for a while until she quickly brings them to hug; they were surprise at first but hug back to her as well. Sunset pull away as she looks at them with a bright smile on her face.

"You three are the wonderfully friends I've ever met, thank for reminding me that the past is not today!" Sunset said.

The three nodded and hug some more. Everyone around were happy that everything went well as they see a heavy burden has been lifted off of their shoulders.

"Hooray, now it's time to get this party started!" Pinkie Pie said.

Later as everyone is enjoying themselves, more guess have arrived. Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce came to spend the Holidays with their friends and for Timber to spend some time with Twilight which she mostly agrees. Flash came along with his band mates to provide some music playing. And mostly others students from Canterlot High came like Derpy, Trixie, Lyra and Bonbon.

Outside Joseph and Pinkie Pie are bringing in some large boxes to the backyard. They nodded at each other, knowing the time has come. Throwing the covers away, revealing them to be party cannons.

"Merry Christmas to all…" Joseph said midway.

"…And to all and goodnight!" Pinkie Pie finished.

They both pull the trigger, setting off the cannons firing party strings and fireworks to the sky.

Everyone came out to see the fireworks, the light starts to shape into Christmas themes and symbols of their friends. This is indeed the Christmas no one will ever forget.


	18. Chapter 18

**Final Battle 1, Hot VS Cold: Jonathan vs Dio!**

Rarity wasn't in a good mood right now, in fact, she's so mad that she can't focus on her fashion line when she's attending to her boyfriend's in case of wounds and slap him hard for being reckless from his battle with the zombies Knights last night.

"R-Rarity, there's no need to check on me, I've already healed myself with Hamon…" Jonathan said nervous, sometimes whenever he sees Rarity mad she frightens him more than the zombies or Dio or both.

Rarity hum looking away for a moment with her eyes close shut.

"I swear Jonathan, it almost like you're trying to scare me to death." Rarity said.

"Please forgive me my lady, I did not mean to worry you but what happened last was unexpected and I couldn't just sit at my house while Flash was in danger!" Jonathan pointed out to her that he had to do.

"Well, I suppose I should be grateful that you are here now alive that's what important." Rarity said turns to Jonathan she lean close for her forehead to touch Jonathan's which made him smile.

When everyone met up at their usually meeting place: the music room, the Jojo brothers told the girls what happened; they were shocked, angered, sadden for Blueford's parting after regaining his humanity, and Turkus's violent rampage that he willing became a monster just to serve his own thrusts for battles.

"I still feel bad for Blueford and Turkus having to give up their lives for nothing and come back to revenge." Fluttershy said thinking about the knights couldn't protect their Queen who was like a mother or sister to them.

"Even so, Blueford was able to reawaken his human soul and pass on with no regret in the end." Gionro mentioned.

"But I still can't believe that Turkus dishonor his friend like that and stomp him all over like kangaroo jumping on frogs without a care in the world." Applejack said with her arms cross.

"Maybe Turkus did felt like that when he was alive, but he held his inner demon back so he wouldn't hurt anyone close to him." Josuke theorized.

"Though thanks to Dio; that inner demon took over completely and looked where that got him." Joseph said Josuke signed, knowing his brother made a good point.

"Now with two of his knights out of the picture, Dio will have to finish the job himself." Jotaro stated.

"And after the big meanness are dealt with, we can throw the biggest party of saving the world!" Pinkie said throwing confetti, balloons, and blowing on the party blowers.

"While we still need to be careful of enemies waiting to strike us down, we can also relax a little so that we wouldn't be too stressed." Jonathan said as everyone agrees.

"I saw Flash when I was on my way here, he looks more determined than ever probably from what he did last night." Twilight mentioned to the others.

"Yeah, he had to be crazy when he told his plan to help Jonathan with the balloon and almost died too!" Johnny said being proud of Flash for his courage willing to help those in need, even when the odds are against him.

"For a guy I use to date, he sure proven himself that you can always count on him to have your back." Sunset said.

"We all have each other's backs; sometime people do the most stupidest things for those close them, including their love ones." Jotaro said unknowing hold Sunset's hand as the same goes for Sunset. When two realize this, their cheeks became red like apples, quickly letting go of each other and turning away, though they didn't mind feeling each other's touch for a bit.

"My Pinkie Sense are detecting new romance blossoming soon." Pinkie whispered to Joseph pointing at Sunset and Jotaro.

"Well, can't wait to see how this will go and think of the tensing we may do." Joseph chuckled.

**(Dark unknown Location)**

In an abandon mansion, located on the far outskirts of the city, deep within a forest; Dio sits on his chair with an angry face, not only has he lost his best knights but Jonathan still lives and that won't do for Dio at all.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let zombies to the hard, even the undead had been put down back into their graves." Kars said walking up to Dio.

"I may have underestimated the foe of his strength but soon he will meet his end!" Dio said.

"So, finally gonna take thing into your own hand?" Kars asked. Dio rise from his sit with his eyes in a sharp glare.

"I, Dio will kill Jonathan Joestar with my own hand; sucking his blood until he's nothing but a deflected whoopee cushion and crushing his skull beneath my feet!" Dio declared shouting loud like the whole world can hear him.

**(Canterlot High: Cafeteria)**

Everyone is enjoying their lunches as they sat together talking and thinking about some things they like.

Flash was practicing his guitar while his band mates are either eating their lunch or sharing some laughs. Flash turn his head to see the Rainbooms and the Jojos are enjoying themselves together, thinking about last Flash is really lucky to have awesome friends like them.

He his band mates that he's gonna hang out with the gang for bit and walk off to their table, but something unexpected happened.

A dragger crash through the window and stab onto the floor next to Flash's feet, one more step and his foot would be bleeding to death, Flash gasps as well as everyone else got shocked.

The Rainbooms and the Jojos quickly ran to Flash's side to check if he was okay, after stating he's fine, they inspected the dragger which oddly had a piece of paper stabbed through it. Jotaro pick up the dragger and pull the paper out as he read what was on it made him unease before handing to Jonathan.

Jonathan Joestar,  
The time has come your to meet your end by me, Dio! Come to the abandon mansion that's located just outside the city on the edge of a cliff. We shall settle things tonight on the full moon. Come if you're brave enough to meet your doom.

Jonathan tight his hands nearly crushing the letter, Jonathan had felt furious to Dio because of what he did like harming innocent lives and defying the dead against their will to become monsters of servants to him and he laugh like life is nothing but a joke.

"Does anyone know where to find this mansion?" Jonathan asked earning some gasps from his friends and brothers.

"Are you crazy, this could be a trap to kill you?" Josuke said.

"Yeah man, you don't even know if this guy is gonna play fair." Rainbow Dash stated knowing that bad guys never played fair.

"At least don't go alone." Flash suggested.

"That's right; we'll help keep whatever traps out for you to focus on Dio." Twilight added.

Sunset was about to have her say but saw Jotaro walking to the door.

"Hey Jotaro, where are you going?" Sunset asked.

"I'm going to see if mom and Aunt Luna know anything about the mansion, they might at least know about the forest outside the city." Jotaro explained continuing walking until he exit the Cafeteria.

Jonathan smiles that everyone close to him are all willing to with him to face evil like never before and are still trying to put up a brave.

"Thank you, everyone, I promise I will win my battle against this evil being with my very life on the line." Jonathan declared rising his fist in the air, Rarity walk up to him and pulls him into a kiss for a few seconds.

"Just don't go dying on me my darling Jojo, I still want to have a bright future with you in it." Rarity said.

Now that everything was settle, Jonathan is now ready more than ever to face Dio in their first and final clash.

**(Nighttime, highway near the forest)**

Celestia and Luna drove their cars with the Jojos and Rainbooms on board, they never thought have thought that the mansion was once own by a kind man they knew years ago as kids; they would go to play with him whenever they get the chance to visit him, but around the college years the man pass away leaving no one to look after the mansion, so it was left into nothing but a giant memoire for the two.

They stop near a gate and told everyone to get out of the car.

"We'll have to walk the rest of the way from here." Celestia suggested no one argues with that as they nodded.

During an hour of walking they've notices the forest is quite, too quite, they knew something was up and they'll be on guard to face it.

"Arrgh, are we there yet?" Rainbow Dash asked wincing.

"Honestly Rainbow Dash, I know I wince sometime but you're taking this farther." Rarity said earning a glare from her friend.

"Well sorry that I want to get the battle over it, this getting boring." Rainbow Dash argued.

"Oh simmer down; we'll get there when we get there." Applejack said telling her to try and be a little more patient.

"Huh, guys." Fluttershy tried to say something but the others didn't listen.

"Well maybe he set this up to get us lost." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Guy?" Again, no one is listening to her.

"Then explain how Celestia and Luna know about the place where Jonathan is supposes to have to his big fight."

"Guy?"

"Can we please try to stay claim, all this stress is gonna mess up my hair." Rarity worried that her hair will get messy.

"SHUT UP ALREADY, WE'RE HERE!" Jotaro shouted at them, letting them know they reach the mansion.

The mansion is as big as school the school, if not taller and bigger to boot.

"Never thought we come back here after all these years." Luna said.

"Yes, to think this place will be the battlefield for Jonathan against Dio." Celestia worried, she felt a hand touching her shoulder turn to see Jonathan with his brightly smile.

"Do not worry mother, I will win this fight for all of you and go home together!" Jonathan promised making Celestia smile.

Jonathan turn to everyone checking if they're ready, they all nodded as they each got ready to face whatever danger comes in their way. Now it is the time for battle between life and death.

After making their way to the top floor of the mansion, in which kinda creeps out the girls but they did their best to keep on moving forward. Finally they see Dio standing near outside of the balcony, with his grin look thinking he'll have no problem dealing with bugs like Jonathan as fires on the balcony light up as if the universe wishes to see this fight as well.

"Oh, so you made it after all Jonathan. I didn't think you would even survive my knights or even have the guts to come facing me." Dio said mocking Jonathan believing he is a fool to meet his doom.

"DIO! I can never forgive of your actions, harming my mothers, my family, and forcing others to do your dirty work! You have brought nothing but despair and darkness to cause chaos and destruction wherever you go, but no more!" Jonathan screamed in rage, thinking of Blueford, his mothers, friends, brothers, his girlfriend: Rarity, including the father and mother that neither he nor his brother got to know because of this monster's father. "It all started because of your father, he kill my parents that we may never get to know about them more, your family may have destroy our last family but I won't let you destroy this as you're about to meet your end!" Jonathan said, his body began to glow very brightly that his Hamon is rising along with his rage.

"Well then come, let see if you can back up those barks with your bites." Dio said mocking Jonathan like he's a dog.

"Time for the final round, only one will walk out of this alive." Jotaro said.

"Rarity, my sword?!" Jonathan asked.

"Catch, Jojo!" Rarity said, throwing the sword to him as he catches it.

"I've inherited this sword, Pluck and Luck from Blueford, I will end you with my own hands!" Jonathan proclaimed of defeating Dio.

Dio jump high into the air and dives towards Jonathan with his hand to pierce his body, but he quickly grabbed something from back pocket and threw them midway to Dio. What Jonathan throw were roses, Dio didn't know why the roses but just as he's about to push them out of the way, one of them stings Dio like they were burning him a little.

"(W-what, they hurt but how?!)" Dio thought as he looks at the roses closely soon realization hit his head. (Of course, Jonathan filled these with Hamon the moment he'd grabs them, being prepared are we.)"

"Oh Dio, you still got more on the way, whatever will you do!" Jonathan asked sarcastic.

Dio groan in fury that he fell right into Jonathan's trap at the start of the battle, with no choice he swing his arms around to push the roses away despite all the burn stinging from each roses, he lands on the gorund but quickly see Jonathan with his sword above him ready to though Jonathan smirks; he round kick Dio hard with some Hamon in his legs as the sword was only a distraction. Dio is being sent flying to outside on the balcony, just when recover from this kick, Jonathan charge straight at him with his sword ready to cut him down to size, Dio move out of the way but Jonathan to cut his right arm off as Dio screams in pain. Jonathan brought up his sword and swings down hard on Dio's head down to his torso. This would seem like victory would go to Jonathan.

"Awesome, he's winning!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"Whoa, he had me worry there for a sec but this going great!" Johnny said glad to see Jonathan is about to end this.

"Yeah, this battle getting so hot I need to cool down after this." Pinkie commented as Joseph agreed.

Jotaro however didn't cheer just yet; the next thing he saw made him felt shivers down his spine.

"Jonathan, get away from him now!" Jotaro warned to his brother, everyone was confuses at this.

"What are you talking about, he's winning." Spike reminded.

Sunset her eyes to see what Jotato meant and began to worry as well.

"He's right guys look!" Sunset said pointing to what's happening right now.

Everyone turn to see, they all gasps in shock that Jonathan is somewhat frozen from his arms to his legs.

"What's going on, my body is freezing up, what did you do to me?" Jonathan remained.

"Let just say I discover this 'cold' ability when I was testing out my powers, by freezing my own body parts I can freeze others from a simple touch including freezing your blood so your Hamon can never work on me!" Dio explained laughing at his surprised foe.

"Being a vampire does have its advantages." Dio said.

"Vampire, but I never heard of a vampire being able to freeze things with a touch." Twilight said panicking of how could he freeze things.

"Well, maybe because vampires are more like the undead their bodies don't have heat and that what gives Dio his freezing power." Sunset theorized.

"Jonathan, you're moments away from being nothing but frozen statue but I, Dio, have a different plan for you." Dio said, Jonathan tried his best to move but his body won't respond. Dio pierce his fingers to Jonathan's neck and brought a small string of veins.

"Right on my fingertips, your vein is squishy easy to crush it or to turn you into my own zombie servant." Dio said as he laughs.

Rarity couldn't stand of seeing Jonathan in such state and she wants to help. But before she could move to them, something fell right in front of her and it was scary.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Joseph screamed then more scary things came from the doors, sides, and the ceilings.

"How do you all like my zombies, they're more horror than what you've seen in the movies. Zombies keep the low life busy while I attend to my own business." Dio commanded as the zombies move in to attack.

"Guess we got no choice." Jotaro said ready to attack.

"Not so fast!" Luna said she slams her fist to the ground, the ground became into a vast of dark mist catching the zombies but avoiding the children.

"**Black Hole"**

The zombies began to sink into the darkness unable to escape, though some of the other zombies climb onto the walls.

"No you don't!" Celestia said she suddenly vanish in a glimpse of light and appear above everyone in the air.

"**Solar Bullets"**

She shot bullets of light from her fingers to the zombies, putting multiple holes and forcing them to fall straight to Luna's Black Hole, even causing small explosions.

Dio groan to see the women he fire the arrow from before have gain power and learnt o use them as well.

"Seems your little army has fallen, and you will too from the heat that's right behind!" Jonathan said Dio eyes widen in shock, turning his head around to see the sword is being heated by the fire.

"(What how long has the sword been in the fire, it's melting my ice faster than I can freeze!)" Dio thought he didn't even think of the flame would lead to his undoing. He snaps the sword to get away from the heat but it was too late.

"And now Dio it is time for you to feel the burn!" Jonathan shouted swinging his fist to Dio.

"**Sunlight Yellow Overdrive"**

Jonathan fist made contact with Dio's face, thinking that this battle is over.

"Yeah, Jonathan manages to punch the bastard!" Josuke said as a zombie was about to sneak up on him, Joseph destroy it with his Hamon fist.

"I don't think so; it seems the Hamon didn't make it all the way through." As Joseph said; Jonathan fist ended up being frozen.

"Damn it, I barely touched his face." Jonathan groaned. Dio smiles as he restores his face as he begun to heal fast.

"My, my, you sure surprise me using the flames was brilliant but that will be your last trick." Dio said he's completely healed from his wounds. "It is **useless, useless, useless, useless!**"

"A mere monkey and never defeat a lion, humans are nothing but worthless creature that are weak and never hope to posses the strength of a God!" Dio said as he leaps into the air for one last attack.

"You're wrong! The human race can accomplish many things by working together and becoming stronger together, I'll show you that very strength."Jonathan declared to show Dio the strength of humanity.

Jonathan spins around as he breathes every last Hamon he has in him while his fist touches the fire to engulf it.

"Look, Jonathan hand is on fire!" Fluttershy said worried.

"No, that's a good thing, with his fist on fire he could have a better chance of getting through Dio's ice!" Joseph explained thinking that his brother is a genius of doing something crazy to pull off.

"When this fist hit, which one of us will fall, let's find out!" Jonathan shouted as he thrust his fist to Dio, he tried blocking by catching it with his ice-coated hands, making beautiful waves of ripples of gold, yellow, orange, and ice-blue like shockwave.

"He caught it?!" Twilight pointed out but looking closely Jonathan's fist is slowly breaking through.

"No, it still going, he's going to win!" Rarity said with a big smile.

Jonathan burst through and hit Dio right in the chest, piercing through the demon as he screams in pain far worse than he can image, then Dio sent flying off the balcony and falling down the cliff. Dio screams even louder as he falls to his doom.

"No, this cannot be happening; I'm one of the demonic 6 vowing revenge on those who wrong us like they wrong our father of our rightful place!" Dio shouted his eyes began to glow looking straight at Jonathan. "Taste my fury!" His eyes shot jet-like fluid coming at Jonathan in a speed of bullets.

Jonathan barely move out of the way though his hands got shot, the jet-fluid pierce through some stones and even his remaining zombies tha the others are dealing with.

"What the hell was that?" Joseph asked.

"Seem like the devil's finally act, refusing to admit defeat." Jotaro stated.

With no more zombies and Dio is now gone, the heroes have won the battle. Rarity runs up to Jonathan giving him a hug from behind but she felt a little sadness from and look to see that Jonathan is shedding tears at his fallen foe.

"What's wrong, Jojo?" She asked but no response.

"It would seem that Jonathan is feeling guilty of destroying a life even though he knew he had to be put down for good." Jotaro said everyone seem to feel sad hearing about it.

"That's so sad." Fluttershy mutter some words while trying to hold back her tears. She thinks that things could've been better if they met as friends instead of enemies.

"I can't help but feel a little pity for them." Giorno said as he walks up to Fluttershy wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Everyone went after the battle, but they barely slept as they image if the enemies became friends instead but deep down they knew it impossible and would never happen.

Though they have won their first battle against the demonic 6, the war is not yet over as more danger will come to our heroes to destroy them and they'll have to be ready when their next battle began and promise to protect the light from the darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

**Rarity, The Diamond-Love Warrior.**

Kars growls furious, knocking down things from a table and punched a hole into the wall resulting of creating a bigger hole.

Ever since the defeat of Dio, the oldest brother of the Dark Six at the hands of the Joestar Family with the help of those blasted girls from Canterlot High, the remaining five have gone to one of their other secret hideouts.

"Curses those fools, they have only dug their graves deeper!" Kars said.

"Well, you kind of have to admit; Dio was always to cocky about himself like doing some experiments on himself to see the full potential of his powers." Kira pointed out as he walks in the room with the other brothers following.

"And besides, there is still the 'backup' plan in case any one of us falls." Valentine added.

"Which means they have only delayed the upcoming storm, and will meet there end." D2 said looking out the window.

Kars breaths deeply to calm himself and agrees with his brothers, their ultimate goal will continue on even if they are some 'problems'. He knows that it'll be his turn to fight and destroy them with his own hands.

**(Joestar's Home)**

"It's Party Time!" Pinkie Pie shouted throwing small party stuff.

After the battle with Dio last night, everyone decided to stay at the Joestar home for the night, they let their families know so they wouldn't be worry about them, and they all got a good night sleep. And it is a good thing that it's the weekend, meaning no school, just relaxing, and hanging out with friends.

When everyone is having breakfast, Pinkie Pie and Joseph had been talking about doig some celebration for Jonathan's victory against Dio and making back home alive.

"Yeah, time to let loose our inner party-animal and go have some fun!" Joseph said still chewing on his eggs and raising his fist in the air.

"Hopefully, we can get some peace and quiet as well." Jotaro said Sunset nodded.

"Well let's be glad that it's the weekend, wouldn't want to overstress ourselves now, would we." Celestia remained before drinking her orange juice.

"Which remain me, you two were Great against those zombies when they were coming out to get us. Totally awesome!" Josuke pleaded to his mom and aunt, still remembering how they fought off those zombies.

"I'm surprise myself that we even manage to get in control of our new powers." Luna commented.

"Yeah, you guys were so cool; I wish could do something that awesome." Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm sure you'll get your chance, when the time comes." Fluttershy said.

While everyone is enjoying themselves, Jonathan barely touch his food as he has a sad expression mix with confusion. He always been a strong-proud gentlemen even to show mercy to others who likes to pick on others, but last night made him do something he had hope would never have to do. He killed a man, even though he was a demon that kills the innocent.

"Jonathan darling, are you alright?" Rarity asked worried when she noticed her boyfriend's expression.

"Huh, yes, yes, I'm fine, don't worry about me." Jonathan said trying to act tough, but Jotaro knew what's on his wind.

"You're overwhelmed about your first kill, isn't it?" Jotaro asked Jonathan gasps as a respond.

"Yes, it is." Jonathan signed as everyone turns their attention to him. "I'm fully aware of what needs to be done against someone like Dio, but sometimes deep down; I wish there could have been another way without the needs to take away one's life." He expresses his thoughts to everyone.

"Everyone feels like that every day, even the greatest super heroes have to take measure they don't like but is better for others." Joseph said.

"We all have to pay the price for doing it to save as many lives as we can." Johnny added.

"And we must not forget that there are still 5 more of the dark siblings like Dio to deal with." Gionro remained everyone.

"More of those jerks to deal with and each are deadly like Dio." Josuke angered.

"Perhaps, more deadly than each other." Fluttershy suggested while trying not to shake herself.

"Wish we can just take a vacation from all this fighting evil and all." Flash wished even though it was a foolish thought.

Rarity is thinking of a way to cheer up Jonathan then an idea pop up knowing what to do.

"Jonathan, let's go for a walk." Rarity said getting up from her sit.

"A walk, now?" Jonathan asked but was soon dragged by Rarity to the door.

"We'll be back in an hour or so." Rarity said to everyone while Jonathan struggles to think of why doing this now.

Everyone is confuses of what Rarity has in mind, but they all decided to let them be for them are sure they'll be fine together. Although, Joseph, Jotaro, and Josuke smirks of knowing what Rarity wants to do for Jonathan.

The couple walk to a large forest-like park, they look around seeing the beauty of nature and some of its wild life.

Jonathan still wonders why Rarity is bringing him to this place, for some reason it felt familiar to him, like he's been here before even with Rarity sometime.

Rarity point to a tree, but this was not just a tree, Jonathan one look at it and immediately gasps of shock. That was the very tree Jonathan craves his and Rarity name on it inside a heart.

"You remember this tree, don't Jojo darling?" Rarity asked while feeling a soft blowing on her hair.

"Yes, this is where we declared our love and swore to forever be together." Jonathan said, remembering the words he said years ago.

"And together you shall be, in Hell!"

Rarity and Jonathan shock to hear a familiar voice, looking around to see who said that, as the clouds above turn the sky dark. Jonathan spotted something coming out of the trees, he gasps and his eyes widen to see something that he hope he would never see it again.

A zombie carrying the head of Jonathan's thought-to-be-dead enemy, a sever-head Dio inside a glass container, walking slowly towards the couple.

"Dio, impossible, how are you here?!" Jonathan questioned Rarity shakes in fear as she covers her mouth.

"Yes, well let just say I was able to get 'ahead' of death himself." Dio joked laughing to see the reaction of the two.

"Jonathan Joestar, I respect you in more ways than I do for my brothers, you have proven yourself to be a worthy warrior, and for that I will take your body as my own!" Dio said.

"T-take his body, have you gone mad?!" Rarity shouted.

"Oh don't worry; you'll be joining in on the fun, of being a zombie that is." Dio smirked as his zombie moves in ready to attack.

Jonathan alerted Rarity to stay behind him and waited for whoever makes the first move. The zombie jumps high into the air with Dio being put in front, Jonathan is not sure what's Dio's planning but he'll be ready for it whatever is coming to him.

"Jonathan, the sun has been block so you can't make your Hamon stronger nor will it help you from what I'm about to do!" Dio stated as his eyes begun to glow.

"Jojo, his eyes?" Rarity wondered worrying of Dio is doing Jonathan realize what that means.

"No, that's the technique he tried use before his defeat to kill me!" Jonathan explained frighten.

Dio fire his **Space Ripper Stingy Eyes** to its target: Jonathan, but he jump back to avoid the attack but the blast was fast enough to hit Jonathan's right leg. He screams and groans in pain as blood oozes out.

"Hahaha, you're finish, Jonathan Joetar!" Dio shouted the zombie brought it fist back and thrust to Jonathan but he rolled out of the way.

"**Sendo Hamon…"** Suddenly a dragger was thrown to Jonathan's hand as he was just about to charge to Hamon attack.

"Oh no, we can't have you doing any funny business now." Dio chuckled as the zombie made his way until Rarity step in between them.

"Rarity!"

"Move out of the way, vermin, or I'll give a more painful death than your Jojo." Dio threatened but Rarity remains unfazed.

"I won't let you harm Jonathan you undead brute!" Rarity determined to protect her beloved Jojo.

"You brought this upon yourself." Dio growled as he fires another eye beam to Rarity.

"NOOOOO!" Jonathan screamed seeing as his lover's life is about to end here.

By instinct, Rarity held out her hand as she began to glows and change into her pony form, then a diamond-shaped shield appears. The **Space Ripper Stingy Eyes** hit the shield and bounce off right back to Dio and the zombie.

Dio was busy being shocked that he couldn't tell his zombie to dodge the eye beams, hitting its arm and head dropping Dio to the ground.

"This is the end!" Jonathan shouted slamming his fist to the ground with charge Hamon.

"**Scarlet Overdrive"**

The Hamon travels through the ground to Dio, making contact Dio screams in agonizing pain as he is being disintegrated to nothing, same goes the zombie.

It was finally over; Dio is defeated for good this time, the clouds move away for the sun shining upon our heroes.

Rarity didn't what just happened but she doesn't care as long as Jonathan is fine. The two stare at each other for a few moments before leaning closer as their lips contact to one another. Making this the most remediable time of their life.


	20. Chapter 20

**Preparations for Camp under the Dangerous Wind**

The sun rises from the horizon spreading its warm light shining upon land; this day is the perfect day to for a certain group of people from a very special school.

The light shines through a window to a sleeping Celestia making her moan a bit to wake up, barely opening eyes but just enough to see the calendar seeing a certain day which is two weeks away. Celestia's eyes widen of shock to excitement with a bright smile, then she runs to Luna's room and smack her with a pillow few times to wake her up.

"Luna, wake up, today is the DAY!" Celestia said giggling Luna groans of being force to wake up.

"Celestia, it's too early." Luna complained covering herself with her bed sheet.

"But Luna today is the day we get ourselves ready for the camping trip!" Celestia said reminding her sister of the upcoming camping trip.

"Oh yes, we get students to come spent a whole week in the woods doing fun things like eating treats near a camp fire and doing most activities for a camp." Luna muttered from under the sheet.

"Not just that, but it'll our sons first time at the camp as well, like mothers like sons they say!" Celestia said feeling the thrill for the Jojo's to experiences the joy of camping at that place where she and Luna once did.

"Well that's one way of putting it lightly." Luna said finally sitting up letting out a yawn.

Both sisters walk out of the Luna's room as they see most of the Jojo's walking up as well in the hallway.

"Hey heard someone shouted about something or whatever, oh and morning." Josuke said before yawning a bit.

"Oh trust me boys, you're going to love of the special event the Wondercolts are doing!" Celestia said skipping over to the kitchen but stop and turn to the boys.

"You boys are going love the camp we'll be going to."

Johnny walks up to Josuke looks to him wondering what was going on with her only for Josuke to shrugged having no idea. Luna smiles that her sister seems happier just like when they first found Jonathan and Joseph, and later on the rest of the Jojo's.

But their happy times may come crashing down sooner than they unexpected as an unknown figure of wind lays on top of a roof listening to every words inside of the house, he stood and jump to farer distances. Returning to his home, reporting in the information he got for his master.

**(Unknown Hideout)**

Kars sits on his chair inside his lab working on a few experiments with a stone mask; so far the results are the same, hitting him a dead end.

"There is a missing piece of the puzzle that I have yet to have in my grips, maybe something from D2's spirit photos." Kars said looking at eight pictures of some sort of gems he got from D2.

**(Flashback: 1 Hour Ago)**

D2 raises his hand in the air as dark-pink vines with thorn come out wrapping itself onto his hand, then tap a camera as sparks flies from the touch. A second later, a single photo comes out at first blink but after a few seconds a red stone with a small cross in the middle shown in the photo.

"Another of your spirit photo and lot more I see." Kars said walking up to his younger brother seeing eight photos: seven were geodes and one is the stone D2 just got.

"Each of them holds a different meaning but they also happen to be at the same place." D2 said not sure why his spirit powers would show him this but it has to mean something.

Kars continues to stare at one photo that caught his attention for unknown reason.

**(Flashback End)**

As Kars continues to stare at the photo, swearing that he had seen this somewhere before, he felt a brief of wind calmly blowing from behind him.

"So I take it you found something interesting, Wamu?" Kars asked as the winded Figure now becoming clearer to see.

Wamu wears a familiar style like Kars with a rip muscle body, bowing down on one knee to please his master.

"Yes, Lord Kars, I overheard the enemies' plans for a special event coming." Wamu informed to his master.

Kars turn to Wamu wanting to listen of what the Jojo's are going to do and something tells him that it may be involve with the red stone and the seven geodes as well.

**(Canterlot High: Front Door)**

"Camp Everfree?" The Jojo's all asked.

"Yeah, I heard it's gonna be awesome hope we get to do rock climbing, Archie, tetherball, and some other stuff!" Rainbow Dash bragged most of the stuff she said.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Pinkie said hopping of joy.

"Hope the camp can handle this much Joseph Joestar!" Joseph said showing his muscles.

"Well, that could be great to relax from all this fighting." Josuke said suggesting taking a break for once.

"We already did some camping during our training, but not the modern harmless kind of camp." Giorno mentioned remembering all the time the Jojo's did in the wilderness.

"It'll be nice to get away from all the magic stuff we had to deal with." Sunset said.

"And it'll be even more fun with all of friends together!" Scfi Twilight added.

"Oh, that reminds me, Joseph come to the library with me." Pinkie Pie said power walking to the library.

"Coming, my dear cotton candy of awesomeness!" Joseph said following Pinkie.

"Yare yare daze, those two are gonna pull off something unexpected." Jotaro signed.

"Well darling, I for one to say that we can barely handle Pinkie Pie's weirdness but now it's like they're two of them." Rarity admitted that Pinkie is a little too crazy to get use to.

"Something tells that we get more than we bargain for." Jotaro said.

"Same here with Joseph's pranks and jokes nearly every day." Johnny said as the other Jojo's nodded along with the Rainbooms.

Unknown to everyone, Scfi Twilight is rather looking sad and afraid of something.

"Why am I having these nightmares now?" She asked herself.

**(Library)**

Pinkie Pie and Joseph are looking through some books about baking and camping.

"So we're looking through some books so you can get some new baking ideas?" Joseph asked reminiscing of what Pinkie said to him.

"Yeah, if there's going to be a party then I gotta my party-game face on to give those campers a good taste to remember!" Pinkie said exciting.

Joseph look up to see an interesting book on a very high self, he tried to reach it but fail and then suddenly purple vines came out of Joseph making scream a bit jump back and falls on his butt. As he tries to calm down the vines just disappear back into his hands.

"Joseph, what was that just now?" Pinkie asked a little freak out of the vines she saw.

"The hell if I know?!" Joseph shouted softy so that they wouldn't get in trouble by the librarian.

Suddenly Pinkie's hair started to shake like crazy, like it's a warming of danger, she tackle Joseph down to the ground before a cut appear slash across the self behind them.

"Impressive, you were able to dodge my **Silent Death Wind** like you knew what was coming." A deep man voice amazed.

"Well it's all because my Pinkie Senses, they always alerted of incoming things even about the silliest things." Pinkie said proudly though she force back off of Joseph with an anger face.

"Alright bastard, who are you?" Joseph asked furious that the guy almost attacks him and his girlfriend.

"Worry not; I only come here to see if you are any threat to my masters." The man said.

"Masters? You mean the Dark Six, where are they?" Joseph demanded looking around to see where the man is.

"If you wish to fight them, then you'll have to fight me, the Wind Warrior, Wamu!" Wamu said challenging the couple.

"We'll take you on anytime, anywhere!" Pinkie said getting provoked by Wamu.

"Glad to see you're up for it, your camping trip is two weeks from today; next week that is when our battle will start, defeat me and you shall know Master Kars plan for the camp." Wamu explained the terms for the battle shocking Pinkie and Joseph about the camp.

"The camp, what's meanie boss of yours planning to do to the Camp Everfree?" Pinkie asked as one of her eyes twitches.

"Beat me in our battle and you shall have your answer!" Wamu said before a massive wind blows to the two for a few seonds and nothing but silent.

Joseph and Pinkie look at each other worrying about this new foe they're gonna face in one week and his boss has some big plans for Camp Everfree. All they can do now is hope to be ready faces Wamu and stop Kars plan before it ever happen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Make a Warrior Out of You!**

"YOU TWO WERE WHAT?!" Everyone of the group shouted at Joseph and Pinkie Pie, the two told the others what happened at the library shock of hearing another enemy striking so soon.

"Hey it's not our fault we got caught in the moment and he was starting to get on my nerves." Joseph said pounded his fist to his pam.

"What I want to know is that how do they know about the camping trip and the date of when?" Jotaro asked wondering if the enemy were somehow spying on them without being noticed.

"We couldn't even see him, it's like he was invisible and the next thing we know, a strong wind came at us from inside then nothing." Pinkie described as she somehow wiggles her whole like a cartoon while making some spooky sounds.

"Oh dear, you don't think it was a-a-a-a g-g-g-ghost?" Fluttershy asked frighten Giorno place his hand on her shoulder to calm her down a bit.

"I'm sure it something… more alive and not something that could hunt your house." Giorno said Fluttershy put a small smile knowing Gionro is there for her like her friends.

"At least it's not that bad, tha day of their battle is next week for the camp." Applejack said.

"But don't forget, there is still that Kars guy waiting for us after we deal with this Wamu dude." Rainbow Dash pointed out wanting to fight the guy now.

As Josuke is in deep thought like the others about Wamu and Kars, his phone suddenly starts ringing, he took it out to answer. Thought that now isn't the best time for calling but he doesn't want to be rude for not answering.

"Hello?"

"Josuke, I hope you and your brothers are doing well in school." The voice said, Josuke quickly recognize who's the caller.

"Hamon Sage?!" Josuke shouted getting everyone's attention, especially the Jojo's surprised that their master has call them now.

"I may be old young one, but my hearing still works fine." Hamon Sage said while rubbing his ear making sure it wasn't damage from Josuke's shouting. Josuke put the call on speaker so that everyone can hear him.

"Any I had a vision that Joseph and a girl name Pinkie Pie will be challenge into a fight by a powerful enemy."

"Hey, that exactly what happened to us?!" Pinkie shocked that this guy somehow knew what happened to them.

"In that case, I'm sending someone over to you to help train for the upcoming battle." Hamon Sage said.

"And would that be Master?" Jonathan asked wondering who could be the trainer to help Joseph and Pinkie.

"Don't worry he's an old student of my, you'll when you see him." Hamon Sage said before hanging up the phone, leaving the gang confuses.

"So… your master can see the future?" Sunset asked wondering about the managing about Hamon Sage's visions.

"Once in a while, whenever he has his vision it isn't a very nice thing." Jonathan explained.

"Which they are always never wrong, so we try to be prepare for the upcoming event that had yet to come." Josuke added putting away his phone.

"Well I say we don't need this 'trainer's help' we can handle this Wamu guy our self." Joseph declared walking to the door.

"I don't know Jojo, my pinkie-sense are tingling of worries that we may not have a chance against this guy as we are now." Pinkie said true to her words her body began shaking of crazy things that a human body can't do.

"I'm pretty sure that is just your sugar rush acting up, now let see-" Joseph was cut off by an unexpected poke to the forehead then push forcing Joseph to fall on his back.

"AHHHHH, we're under attack?!" Rarity yelled panicking.

"Damn it!" Johnny groaned as he ready himself to fire his spin-energy nail-shot but a man figure burst into the room while throwing small sharp objects around as some hit Johnny pinning him to wall by the sleeves and pants.

"Why, you…" Joseph groaned he's mad that some bastard got the best of him.

"If this is the best you can do, then I feel sorry for the Hamon Sage's training so seriously." The man said everyone gasps that he mentions the Hamon Sage meaning one thing.

"So you're the trainer the old dude sent to help Joseph and Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash asked hoping this guy isn't with the dark six.

"Indeed I am, a Hamon Master Messina, pleasure to meet you." Messina introduced himself.

"And I must say that Joseph is far lacking of both his mind and focus of Hamon." Messina said earning a glare from Joseph.

"What you say, you're saying I'm dead before the battle?" Joseph wondered this is mocking him he doesn't like it one bit.

"If you and the girl wish to defeat the Wind King: Wamu, then you must surpass yourself harder than ever before!" Messina said as took his Hamon breath while taking out a paper. The paper began to spin at such high speed like it was a saw and he move it the wooden table as the spinning paper begun to cut through the clearly like it was a real saw.

Everyone was surprises that the new face had just cut through wood with only a piece of paper as Joseph has taken back the bad he thought about him.

(Later)

Joseph and Pinkie are standing on the scorer field like they're train military soldiers as Messina march in front of them with a strict face meaning he's gonna train the two hard for the whole week. Everyone else is watching them seeing of how they'll progress.

"Are you ready to train hard like you have never trained before in your life?!" Messina asked.

"Sir, yes sir!" Both Joseph and Pinkie said.

"I have already thought of some hard training methods that will break you down and build you back up over and over again. Young Pie, you'll working mostly on your agility and strength since you can pull some tricks like in one of those cartoon shows." Messina suggested Pinkie responded with a salute and puffing up her chest.

"And Joseph, the Hamon training I'm gonna give will be Hell and you better have the endurances to withstand them." Messina said Joseph salute in responds then he suddenly felt is strip to his face feeling something metal and his breathing became low.

"You'll also be wearing that breathing-mask for the whole week until you fully master your breathing. If there're aren't anything else, let's get started!"

Messina can see determination in their eyes, ready for any challenge the world can throw at him.

**(Song parody of "I'm make a man out of you" by Mulan)**

_Let's get down to business, to defeat the Dark Six_

Messina began running around the field on only one finger from each hands, Joseph and Pinkie try to follow his lead but kept tripping and falling.

_Did they send me pranksters, when I asked for Warriors?_

Joseph was about to get up, he accidently saw something he shouldn't have: Pinkie's underwear as she is up-side-down and her skirt is down. Pinkie scream in embarrassment as Joseph quickly look away.

_You're the saddest duo I ever met_  
_But you can bet before we're through_  
_Listen, I'll make a Warrior out of you_

Messina pulls the two close to his face, giving them a scary-serious face.

_Tranquil as a forest but on fire within_  
_Once you find your center, you are sure to win_

Messina is having Joseph throw a signal strain of hair to a target a dozen feet away while wearing 120 pounds weight wristbands, so far he's feet or two short. Pinkie has to throw a 80 pound ball to a circle spot next to the target though not doing as well either.

_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_  
_And you haven't got a clue_  
_Somehow I'll make a Warrior out of you_

Joseph and Pinkie tied up full body except their right arm trying to snatch a pebble from Messina, they keep struggling to move together and fall down.

**Day 2 of Training:**  
_Pinkie: I'm never gonna catch my breath_  
_Joseph: Say goodbye to those who knew me_

Pinkie and Joseph are running through an alley while dodging flaming arrows like they were machine guns. One hit Joseph butt and he screams.

_Pinkie: Boy, was I a fool for not doing much in gym_

Pinkie Head-chop a large stone but ended up with some broken teethes and dizziness.

_Joseph: This guy's got us scared to death_  
_Pinkie Hope he doesn't see my secret stash of cupcakes_

The two sparer against Messina though they haven't landed a signal hit on the guy as counter they attacks and hit them hard. Hoping without anyone looking, Pinkie took out a cupcake from her and eats it before going to sparring.

_Joseph: Now I really wish that I knew how to fly_

The two walk onto very tall, very fin poles while struggling to balance themselves, hoping not to fall.

_Be a Warrior_  
_We must be swift as the coursing river_  
_Be a Warrior_  
_With all the force of a great typhoon_  
_Be a Warrior_  
_With all the strength of a raging fire_  
_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

They run through a mined field trying not to get caught in the blast though sometimes get smoke-ashes in the face.

**Day 3 of Training:**  
_Time is racing toward us till the enemy arrive_  
_Heed my every order and you might survive_

Joseph and Pinkie run around the whole apple orchards of Sweet Apple Acres for a few dozen laps, though Pinkie to keep up with Joseph as she's breaths hard. Messina saw Pinkie with a little disappointed look.

_You're unsuited for the rage of war_  
_So pack up, go home, you're through_  
_How could I make a Warrior out of you?_

Messina tells Pinkie to leave making her sad, but Joseph isn't giving up on her. The next day, Messina came back to the field but shock to see Joseph and Pinkie both completed their throwing training. Seeing they have pushed themselves even further then he could image.

_Be a Warrior_  
_We must be swift as the coursing river_  
_Be a Warrior_  
_With all the force of a great typhoon_  
_Be a Warrior_  
_With all the strength of a raging fire_  
_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Over the next four days, the couple have completed ever challenge they had fought through their will power and teamwork like they're fighting as one. Messina had never felt so proud of having the two trained under him, seeing the potential the Hamon Sage sees in them.

They were now ready to fight against Wamu and determined to claim victory in their hands together as they sun shines brightly upon them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Two Hamon Warriors VS The Warrior of Wind. True Warrior to the Bitter End.**

**(Battle arena location)**

Kars standing on top of a very tall light poll looking down to what appears to be some vampires building something big, wide, and to be the final resting place for the two fighters: Joseph Joestar and Pinkie Pie. It has been nearly a whole week as the battlefield is getting ready and tomorrow is the day they die by the hands of his most royal friend, Wamu.

"Master, I take it you are enjoying the view in the night?" Wamu asked standing on another poll next to Kars looking down as well.

"Just taking in the moment before your big day my friend; the moment before watching those two takes their final breath." Kars smirked confident while his hair flows beautifully from the wind.

"Even I'm more excited for this battle, my body is all trembling inside and my fists' screams for blood wanting to unleash the fury within me!" Wamu said feeling of want to fight now than later.

"You better hope you win, because I do not want to be the second of the Dark 6 to fall!" Kars exclaimed giving Wamu his dangerous stare, showing him that losing is not an option.

"…Of course my Lord, I will be victorious and will continue serving you till the end of time." Wamu pledged bowing to his master vowing to serve Kars no matter what, even spilling some blood from others along the way.

Kars looks up to the sky finding a bright Full Moon in the dark sky of the night, some stars shines as well but they pale in comparison to the big white orb. Seeing this brings back some old memories he had not thought of for years, a very special memories.

"Wamu, do you still remember the day we first met?" Kars asked with a smile on his face.

"It is something I will never forget, that night in the desert you saved me from the cruel-dark world I once suffer and gave me a purpose to seek vengeance against the world and owe a big debt to the man I call Master." Wamu answered of he remembers that day, it's like glue to his mind forever reminding him why he became like this.

**(Few Years Ago)**

A young Wamu wonders through the night of the desert on bare foot and exhausted like he could just drop at any second now, for he has nowhere to go or anyone to turn to. His parents were killed by murders months ago, they wanted to steal from them but they fought and as a result they died while protecting their son, Wamu ran as fast as he could to get away from the killers and hope to one day avenge them. He looks up to the moon, seeing a big ball of light shines in the darkness of the night, still remembering the blood he seen and the rage still burning inside of him.

Unknown to the homeless boy he is being followed by two wolves out on their hunting and they set their sight on the boy as their next prey. They slowly follow Wamu for a few moments until they decided to start running towards him. Wamu was too tried to even notice the wolves behind him and even if he did, he wouldn't care thinking that he may meet his end soon.

Just as the wolves were about to pounces on to Wamu, something bright and shining appeared between them for a few seconds and the light dim down. Everything felt like slow motion as the wolves close to sinking their fangs into the boy's flesh they suddenly fell apart, literally, like they have been slice clean off by a very sharp sword.

That's when Wamu stop and turn around to see a boy probably around his age or older standing in front of the now dead-in-pieces wolfs with a blade stinking out of his arm as it gives off a small bright light like the big one from before. He unsheathed the blade back into his arm and stare at Wamu with pleasant and dangerous eyes that made Wamu speechless, other than that he's thirsty.

"Do you want power, power to do anything?" The boy asked with a soft smoothly voice.

Young Wamu do not know what to do other than to stare at his 'savior' feeling as though his life has been change forever when crossing path with his 'savior' and will do anything to repay him.

"I am Kars; I can show things that others can only dream of." Kars said offering his hand to Wamu.

Wamu felt movement of his hand to Kars as if his body is telling him to follow this guy as he may be the answer to get revenge for his parent's death and destroy the cruel world he was force to be born in. Feeling no regrets he took Kars hand, forever sealing the fate of the two.

**(Present)**

"From that day my very being, my very life is yours to command." Wamu said, seeing as the two are now on the ground, once again bows to his master.

"You gave me the power of the Mighty Wind to swift my enemies including avenging my parents' death, I have never felt anything so powerful and beyond of what humans can only dreamed of!" Wamu said crutching his hands tightly feeling his strength and blood busting for battle.

"(And soon, all of the Joestar and their allies will fall by our hand and the world will be forever pull in the era of darkness.)" Kars thought with a big grin on his face, preparing a backup plan in case Wamu is defeated.

**(Tomorrow Night, At Sugar Cub's Corner)**

"Well, the night is the night to battle against that hot-air bastard." Joseph calmly said, but deep inside he's scared that he may never come back nor will his Beloved Pinkie Pie make it out alive.

"Don't worry, my silly Jojo, we'll give them a big 'In Your Face' surprises they'll never forget!" Pinkie declared throwing party things out of nowhere cheering up her boyfriend.

"Let's try to stay focus, we got figure out what power this 'Wamu' guy has and think of advantage to use against hi,." Jotaro suggested hoping to think of a way to defeat something that uses the very wind for destructive force.

"It's only a matter of time before the match and we don't even how they'll let us know." Fluttershy mentioned moving her head from left to right.

"Oh, come on, it's not like they'll make a dramatic way for sending a message." Pinkie said.

Suddenly something big and fast burst through the door coming right to Pinkie and Joseph but it stop near inches to them. It is a big horse with deep dark coating fur, vicious red-eyes, and fangs as it breathes heavily like it's ready for another rampage.

"A dramatic way, huh." Joseph said glaring at Pinkie for jinxing on something.

"Looks like they gave you a ride to the battlefield." Johnny described.

Pinkie and Joseph look at each other with determine in their eyes, ready to put all that training they went through to good use, they hope onto the demonic-looking horse and suddenly ride off faster than anyone could it made out to the hole it made.

"Come on, we don't want to miss all the action!" Rainbow stated hopefully to catch with the two but the horse is too fast, until a car pull over near the others.

"Hey guys, need a ride?" Flash asked offering his friends into his car.

"Just in time." Josuke said.

"I got your call Josuke, came as fast as I could, now get in!" Flash said as everyone got in trying to make room and off they go.

**(Later)**

"So, what do you think the battlefield will be like?" Flash asked while staying focus on his driving.

"Whatever it is, I bet they'll rig it so that they can win." Rainbow assumed knowing how bad guys likes to cheat.

"I'm not sure; Wamu sounded more honorable and wants to settle things fairly." Giorno said.

"You really think so?" Rarity asked.

"Now that I think about it, he could have kill Pinkie and Joseph at the library but didn't." Jonathan said remembering how Pinkie and Joseph met the guy.

"So, he might be not such a bad guy?" Fluttrshy wondered.

"If I didn't know better, I say we're headed for the big stage where we held the Battle of the Bands against the Sirens." Sunset theorized until everyone felt a hard stop as Flash hit the brakes.

"Huh, I don't think it's the stage anymore." Flash gasped of what he is seeing, soon everyone got out of the car to see a big arena.

"I am the one only who think this is this a little overbroad?!" Sunset asked freaking of this and somewhat feeling déjà vu.

"It almost looks like something you see in Greek." Josuke said.

"Yes, this is similar but probably more dangerous." Twilight conformed

"Let just go inside." Jotaro said rushing off to see if the battle has already started with everyone following him.

They walk through a long hallway, they saw the battlefield that almost looks like a racing courses with a big fire at the center and saw vicious human-like being roaring in excitement waiting for the showdown to start and to see the two humans die.

"Looks like we ain't the only ones who get to see the show." Fluttershy said frighten to see so many monsters in one place.

"Ah, you've come." A voice called out the group look up to their right to see Kars sitting on a fancy thorn-like chair.

"This spot is reserve for VIP, and you've been granted the honor to sit here." Kars said signaling two of his men to show his 'guess' to the VIP spot.

They knew Kars just want to gloat about how powerful he is and his fateful servant Wamu will destroy the challengers but they also knew that they can't do anything at the moment so they compel to join Kars in the VIP spot, as they made their way they see Joseph and Pinkie standing next to a chariot with two horses like the one that came for them and Wamu on his chariot ready for battle.

"Quite the classic event, don't you agree?" Kars asked as the group arrived while glaring at him.

"From a brutal, dangerous era of Greek, then yes it is a classic I would enjoy." Rarity said sarcastically.

"Can't believe you manage built all of this in just one week." Josuke said but still maintain his strict face.

"Yes, turning these men you see into powerful vampires was easy with special stone masks and they follow my orders as the rest was easy." Kars explained shocking the group, they look around to see every vampire here were once humans.

"You turned them into monster, riding their humanity for your own selfish needs?!" Jonathan angered as everyone else feels the same.

"They no longer feel the weakness of humanity; power is the only thing that matters!" Kars stated with a grin.

"Well, when this match is all over, your death is gonna be all that matter!" Jotaro declared only for Kars to chuckles in response.

"That match will begin as so as that cloud reveals the moon, this should be exciting." Kars said everyone groan at him and hope that Joseph and Pinkie can pull it off.

But right now, the two playing cards right when the cloud is about to fully show the moon, Wamu feels irate that his opponents are goofing off when their life is on the line and he'll show them what real battle is like.

The group feels worry for Joseph and Pinkie aren't getting ready for the cloud is about to leave, screaming at them to get a move on but they just ignore them as they continue playing their game.

**(Music: Vash the Stampede Theme)**

Finally the moon shows itself and Wamu began his move only to feel as though his chariot is somehow stuck as Pinkie and Joseph race off ahead while they laugh at Wamu's situation.

"Haha, oh Wamu, if only you could see the look on your face." Joseph giggled while driving the chariot with Pinkie as the Co-Pilot.

"Yeah, so focus you glory image you never notices what's stopping your wheels." Pinkie laughed.

Wamu look at the wheel to see bunch of rocks blocking the way, soon realizing that those two have planed this before the race started pretending to goof off while somehow dust off the rocks to his chariot.

"Phew, I almost got a heart attack." Fluttershy said breathing in and out as her heart starts to slow down.

"They manage to get a head start, hope that'll be enough." Flash wondered.

"Oh, I almost forget this is more than just a race, look over there." Kars said pointing at a tower with two weapons hanging on each side.

"Minion, explain the rules to our guess." Kars ordered the vampire nodded and turns to the group.

"This race has no time limit or the numbers of laps, only those who are left standing alive is the winning. For each lap, they will get to choose a different weapon to fight off their opponent and better hope they live long enough to reach for them." The vampire explained the rules.

Jojo's group all hope in their thoughts to believe that Joseph and Pinkie will win.

"Alright, which do you suggest?" Joseph asked.

"Let's go with the hammer!" Pinkie said as she reach out her hands to grab the hammer, when they pass the tower Pinkie got it thought it was a little heavier than she thought but quickly handed to Joseph as she take over the driving.

"I need no weapon as the very tower will be your downfall!" Wamu shouted lariat the tower to fall on Joseph and Pinkie.

Pinkie gasps and quickly put the lash in her mouth to bring out a small party cannon from her hair as she charges it with Hamon.

"**Surprise Blow Overdrive"**

The blast hit the tower forcing it away from the two and landed on some of the vampires on their sits, crushing them as they scream in pain.

"Is that girl some sort of magician?" Wamu asked shock that Pinkie pulled something out of her head like that.

"Yee-haw, that's our Super Party Planning Girl!" Applejack cheered.

"So far so good." Johnny said.

"Get us near Pinkie, I'm about to give Wamu his close up." Joseph said decided to jump to Wamu's chariot, but there was no need as Wamu has already caught up with them.

"Do you really think getting close will help you, then you are foolish." Wamu said.

"Oh yeah, how about talk with my little help cover in vegetable oil, prefect for conduct with Hamon." Joseph said covering the hammer with the oil and some Hamon charge.

"Here's your pounding Punishment!" Joseph shouted jumping right to Wamu ready to pound in that stupid pretty face of his but he also saw a smirk on his face.

"(Just as plan.)" Wamu thought letting Joseph and Pinkie have the hammer was part of his plan so he can show them his true weapon.

"Just to let you all know, this is a fight to the death and not a race, it's all about tactic and surviving to the finish. And Wamu is the true genius in combat!" Kars mentioned soon the Jojo group realizes what he meant.

Joseph have fallen right into Wamu's trap.

"Now suffer the mighty wrath of my power!" Wamu said as both his arms began twisting in opposite directions of each other, creating a vacuum of wind around the arms.

"Oh no, Jojo it's a trap?!" Pinkie warned reaching out for him but it was too late, Joseph was already in close range in mid-air.

"**Divine Sandstorm"**

The blasts of winds attack Joseph hard and powerful shredding some holes in his clothes then to his flesh as blood spray out by the force from the wind attack. Joseph groan and moan of pain feeling his very body like they're about to be torn apart as falls back into his chariot with a panicking Pinkie.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH, JOJO'S DOWN, JOJO'S DOWN!" Pinkie screamed while trying drive the chariot but this is becoming difficult.

"One's already out; I had hoped that this would last longer." Kars mocked seeing how a easy for Wamu is, the vampires cheer for Wamu success.

"Might want to take a closer look, Kars." Jotaro said Kars is confuses of what Jotaro meant until he became gasps in fear.

Wamu's expression is pale and pain like the life had been suck right out of him as he sweats down his face, looking down to see both his arms are damage as well and burn like they were hit by heater and could fall off as well.

"What, how can this… wait if Wamu's hurt then what about Joseph?" Kars asked to see Joseph standing alright and Pinkie smile while giggling.

"All as Plan!" Joseph and Pinkie said thumbs up to each other.

"But how, how can they do this to Wamu?" Kars asked furiously.

"Well from what I can tell; Joseph somehow knew Wamu would unleash a powerful wind attack so he made sure that he would focus on him." Jonathan analyzed of Joseph and Pinkie's plan.

"So he wouldn't notice that when Pinkie tried to reach out for Joseph, she was actually throwing a small party streaming colored black so no one could see it wrapping it round Wamu's arms when they were still spinning even for a moment." Jotaro added.

"Which it was charge with Hamon energy and tug the streaming right at the moment Wamu fires the tornado attack." Giorno added.

"That short circuited the Divine Sandstorm, reducing the damage dramatically so Joseph would only suffer small damages." Kars added beginning to piece in what his enemies are talking about, feeling angry that those two could think of something like that in the middle of the battle but his anger soon turns to a smile.

"BOO-YA!" Joseph and Pinkie cheered as they high-five each other proudly.

However, Kars's anger suddenly transform into grin as he chuckles with his eyes close causing everyone confuses of his mood change.

"Hey now, what's with the creepy chuckle." Josuke asked.

"I think that's a very bad sign." Spike said shaking in fear in Twilight's arms as she holds him tightly.

"While those two may have dealt some damage to Wamu but that pain will only make him stronger!" Kars stated shocking everyone and turns their attention to Wamu.

Wamu muster all the strength he can for his arms to move, forming his hands into thumbs up in which instantly he implies them into his eyes. Everyone expect Kars freak out that Wamu would make himself go blind.

"That dude is crazy, now he won't be able to see?!" Rainbow shouted in confusion.

"No, it exactly what he wants I read about this, all athletes have the mental shutdown to their mind when they feel failure and losing, bringing out one last herculean-strength to pull off a big comeback." Jotaro explained as he grinds his teeth.

"Indeed, Wamu took his eyes out of the math and now he'll able to see more with the wind than the light with his eyes and his horn will help with that!" Kars said ordering a drink while still keeping his eyes in the fight.

"I wonder if I could do that?" Rainbow asked herself.

"W-wait, did you just say 'horn'?" Twilight asked Kars pointed at Wamu now seeing a drill-like horn on his forehead.

"Now it's time for two to get the heat!" Wamu said smashing his chariot against his opponents forcing them closer to the fire.

"Dang it, we have no choice but to abandon ship!" Joseph suggested grabbing Pinkie by the waist before jumping off. But at that moment, something came out of Pinkie's hair.

It's a container of sprinkles, when Pinkie saw it she tried to grab them but only by the tip of her finger and somehow it started glowing pink. The sprinkles landed right at the center-pipes between the vampire-horses and EXPLODE!

"What the… what was that?!" Kars asked furiously.

"It looked like some sort of explosion, did they planted a bomb on Wamu chariot?" Flash asked confuses as everyone else.

Now that the horses are no longer dragging the chariot, Wamu is left on his own and also knew that Joseph and Pinkie have left theirs so he did the same; by jumping high to the sky and dive straight for Joseph and Pinkie.

"Jojo, he's coming towards us!" Pinkie warned pointing at Wamu as he prepares a double drop kick on the two.

"Then let's give him a 'warm welcome'." Joseph said Pinkie nodded and the two held each other with one arm while they hold up their elbow with some Hamon charge.

"I WILL NOT LOSE! NOW DIE"

"**REBUFF HAMON OVERFRIVE"**

Wamu legs clashes with the Hamon attack, but as he might the Hamon was too strong for him to bear as he groan in pain and fell down a few feet from the two Hamon fighters. His whole body is now unable to fight but Wamu's will to fight still goes on.

**(Music End)**

"I never lose in a fight, not once, and yet I'm on the edge of Death doorstep." Wamu groan as his body aches in pain, struggling to stand on his knees.

"You leave me no choice." Wamu muttered as he stands furious and both his arms seem to be gone.

"What, where did his arms go?" Joseph asked freaking with Pinkie that Wamu may have a trick up his sleeves.

Suddenly, something burst out of Wamu's chest and grab the two to the stone circle where the fire is, looking closely the things that grabbed them are Wamu's arms squeezing their necks.

"Damn it, he hid them in his wounds waiting for the chance to catch them." Jotaro said.

"And now he's choking them so they can't breathe for their Hamon!" Sunset added worrying that Joseph and Pinkie are in trouble now.

"Now you two will feel the destructive power of my Ultimate Mastery!" Wamu shouted as pipes are coming out of his abs and wind starts going into them.

"Ultimate Mastery?!" Kars repeated realizing what Wamu is planning to do. "No Wamu, you can't, that technique will kill you if you use it!" He warned but knowing Wamu is already going to use it.

"Is he getting more hot air in his head or it is gonna be more dangerous?" Pinkie asked struggling to get the hand off of her.

"The wind is going right into the pipes, oh this is gonna get really super bad?!" Joseph feared as Wamu is about unleash is final trump card.

"**Ultimate Mastery: Atmospheric Rift"**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Final Salute to Wamu's Last Moment**

Pinkie and Joseph are stuck against a stone wall by serve hands holding them in place and squeezing their necks while the limbless Wamu unleash his ultimate attack: Atmospheric Rift, a powerful whip slash of wind slicing everything it touches and making its way to the two struggling to get free.

"It's getting closer, Jojo!" Pinkie panicked trying to break free herself from her bond.

"Oh really, because I couldn't help but notice that the Winds of DEATH is coming towards us!" Joseph shouted struggles to remove the hand from his neck.

"Try as you might, I will not let go of you until you meet with death's eyes." Wamu declared sensing the winds around using this to find Joseph and Pinkie.

Kars, the Jojo Brothers, The Rainbooms, and Flash watches as the battle became more intense seeing Wamu pull off his last trick up his none existing sleeves. Kars, however, knew more of the technique when he saw Wamu use it the last time, even knowing the great risks from using it.

"(Wamu is taking a very big risk to use his Ultimate Mastery; it requires sucking air into his body through those tubes to gather huge amount of air and compresses them into his lungs. The wind flails about much like a whip and is sharp enough to cut through stone. However, due to the scraping and heat led by the quick wind compression, the technique slowly tears apart Wamuu's body until he collapses.)" Kars thought, knowing full well of the capability Wamu's attack can do.

"(With the condition Wamu is in, I believe Wamu will perish when he's done using it intending taking those two with him to the afterlife.)" Kars thought seeing Wamu's last act of a warrior.

"Huh, exercise, Mr. Kars, not to bother you or anything, but Wamu's body seem to be falling apart bit." Fluttershy pointed out, she always feels concern for others even when some of them are enemies.

"You ever heard the expression 'Double Edge Sword' whenever the fighter is about to pull off their attack as a last resort?" Kars asked without looking away from the fight. Fluttershy felt confuses of why he asks that.

"Become using that technique, it's not only Wamu's greatest strength it's also he's greatest downfall." Kars said making everyone gasps.

"By downfall, you mean…?" Josuke wondered not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Yes, Wamu will die." Kars answered with a straight face.

"That guy is gonna kill himself just to get Joseph and Pinkie, what a coward." Rainbow insulted which she shouldn't have done that because most of the vampires in the arena growl and snarl at her. They didn't like Rainbow's sharp tongue.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shout for a while." Josuke whispered to Rainbow she slowly nodded her head.

"Wamu knows that consciences, after all he created the technique himself a couple of years ago." Kars mentioned remembering that time Wamu use his ultimate mastery twice.

One time is when Wamu killed his parent's murders and the second was when he fought against some Hamon Warriors who survive the epic battle between his father and the Jojo's father.

Back with Joseph and Pinkie, they are now devising a plan to finish Wamu once and all; Joseph light a fire on a bottle of oil while Pinkie holds onto Joseph's headband that she somehow got from him (probably breaking the fourth wall again), channeling some of her Hamon to the it since its wool which works well with Hamon and lighting it on fire with a match she got from her hair.

"Alright Pinkie, we only got one shot at this, so make it count." Joseph said reeling his arm back ready to throw the oil.

"I'm all ready Jojo." Pinkie said ready to throw the headband as well.

The two joker couple is about to try out a plan that's so crazy, so daring, so sneaky, so insane, so extreme, so…

"HEY AUTHOR; how about we get to the part that we might survive this just when we're inches away to DIE!" Pinkie shouted pointed out that Wamu attack is closer to Joseph's neck a half of foot away.

_Whoops, sorry got caught in the moment there. On with the story!_

"Here we go!" Joseph shouted throwing the bottle of oil at Wamu.

"Here's comes the Party Favor!" Pinkie shouted throwing the headband at the same time. However they forgotten one thing about Wamu despite being blind.

"Fools, I can sense everything with the wind, don't I would have notice the flaming bottle and the headband." Wamu stated using Atmospheric Rift to slash the bottle and the headband into pieces shocked the two.

"Too bad, that seem to be their last trick of their sleeves and they'll die in vain." Kars smirked believing that those two have nothing left and will face their doom together.

"You think so?" Jotaro asked smiling confusing Kars as he turns to the other Joestar brother seeing them smiling too.

"I guess you've forgotten one of the most important rules of life: that not everything is what they seem." Jonathan said Kars eyes widen turning back to the fight trying to see what they mean.

"Wamu…" Joseph smirked.

"…Your next line is…" Pinkie grinned.

"You both have fought well, but victory is mine!" Joseph and Pinkie said together performing the Next Line trick.

"You both have fought well, but victory is mine!" Wamu said then gasps that he fallen for their trick, meaning that this battle isn't over.

"Hey Wamu, those tubes of yours are pretty handy." Joseph said.

"Yeah, sucking all the air into your body like a vacuum, including the oil and headband you torn up." Pinkie added.

She's right, the oil from the bottle that got cut are being pull from the vacuum of the tubes sucking them in and the pieces of the headband still burning are being sucks in as well. Wamu has inhaled his own downfall.

"The oil and headband, they're being pulled into my tubes…!" Wamu muttered and before he could say another word, his body exploded and disintegrating into nothing leaving his head remain longer.

The serve hands started losing their grips on Joseph and Pinkie as they finally got them off so they can finally breathe properly for Joseph to use his Hamon to heal himself a little and Pinkie. They see the serve head Wamu lying on the ground as he waits for his moment of living to be end by the two warriors who defeated him.

"I have been defeated and my time in this world is up." Wamu said sensing Joseph and Pinkie walking up to the soon-to-be-dead wind warrior.

"Joseph! Wamu is still alive meaning you'll have to use ever Hamon you have within you to finish the job!" Jonathan shouted reminding his younger brother of what to do; Joseph clearly heard him and knew what must be done.

"Go head, you're now the strongest warrior I have fought and have my respect. Now, kill me." Wamu requested willing accepting death to claim his soul.

"I WILL!" Joseph shouted slam his hand towards Wamu but instead hit the ground hard right next to Wamu causing his hand to bleed from the hit.

"W-what are you doing?" Wamu asked trying to figure out what Joseph is doing.

"The burn from the Hamon is painful when you're dying, so I hope my blood will help smooth the pain." Joseph said squeezing his hand hard to make the blood come out more dripping to Wamu.

"Here you can have some of my blood too." Pinkie said offering her blood as well while holding a knife in the other hand used it to cut her hand.

"Stop it! Stop this madness, I don't want your pity when I'm about to die!" Wamu said furious.

"Really, you think this is pity, tell me then do you remember a man named Caesar Zeppeli?" Joseph asked Wamu gasps of hearing that name.

"Where did you that name?" Wamu asked.

"From our trainer, he told us a story of a Hamon warrior who the first to have ever come close to defeating you using nothing but bubbles as deadly weapons and died proudly." Pinkie mentioned about Messina telling them about a Great Hamon Warrior who battled against Wamu.

"Yes, I fought him twice actually; the first was few years ago when I killed his friend who was supposes to get married and he lost, the second was over a month later we fought again but the battle was different seeing he was clearly stronger than before and almost won but I found a slight opportunity giving me the advantage to win. He died yelling something about his family and the human spirit, then his body got crush by a large cross-shaped stone while he was smiling." Wamu explained remembering his time battling against Caesar.

"Okay, now answer this; you could've have just shut him up ending him quickly, so did you let him have his last words?" Pinkie asked curious to know.

"Because he was a strong warrior with pride and fought with honor." Wamu answered then gasps as he realizes what Joseph and Pinkie were really doing.

"You'll probably say next is, 'Jojo, Pinkie, you can't mean'." Joseph performed his next line trick.

"Jojo, Pinkie, you can't mean." Wamu said.

"Yes, despite being enemies you're truly a warrior with honor that you would even respect another warrior you fought against." Joseph said with a mixture a serious and sad expression.

"We thought you were another big meanie like the others, but after we heard the story our view of you changed and thought of giving you good-bye present." Pinkie said with a bright smile on face.

Wamu felt shock of knowing the enemies he was sent to kill suddenly found respect to him they became friends with him in some way, he smiles feeling that he will be member as a proud warrior. Despite being loyal to Master Kars, he always lived his life in his code of honor and believes now it's the time to rejoin with his parents though he knew won't join them in the same place after all the things he done.

"Thank You, Joseph Joestar and Pinkie Pie; truly I have really encountered such strong and pure hearted warriors that I can die knowing I have bested by your strength and love." Wamu said before completely disintegrating from dust being blow by the wind to nothing.

Joseph and Pinkie gave Wamu one last thing, they each saluted to the man seeing his ashes flowing with the wind as if he became one with the wind. Vowing to never forget him, the two will continue to live out their days to protect those close to them and grow stronger to face other strong warriors, as well as have some laughs along the way with parties and hanging out with friends till the very end.


	24. Chapter 24

**Camp Everfree, Let the Fun Week Begin!**

Celestia and Luna are standing in front of the bus that will be taking them and some other students to Camp Everfree for the whole week, they are just doing one last inspection just to make sure they got everything they need. Can't be too prepare, right.

"Okay, one last checking before we broad the bus. Sleeping bags?" Celestia asked while holding a check list in her hand.

"Check." The Joestar brothers and Luna said at the same time.

"Water?"

"Check."

"Pajamas?"

"Check."

"Some Snacks, just in case?"

"Check."

"Emergency First-Aid Kit?"

"Check."

"Backup clothes?"

"Check."

"Mmmm… what am I missing?" Celestia asked herself, trying to remember something else.

"If it makes you feel better mom; Jotaro and I have already check everything we have and we're good to go." Joseph said with Jotaro nodded.

"Alright, then let's be off, don't want to keep the other campers waiting." Celestia said broading the bus with Luna following behind and soon the Jojos came as well.

Joseph stop for a moment and look up to the sky, he's still worried about one thing: Kars. Wamu said that he and Pinkie will battle against his Master at Camp Everfree, which is where they are going for the whole week. He wonders if there's even a slight chance against Kars thinking that he may be stronger than Wamu was.

"HEY, Joseph, you're coming?" Josuke called snapping Joseph from his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Joseph replied finally getting on the bus.

He'll worry about Kars later, for now what's important is having the best time with his family and friends and his awesome party loving girlfriend: Pinkie Pie.

**(Later)**

The bus has finally made it stop to the place: Camp Everfree, a beautiful place of enjoying the wild life in the great outdoors, doing some fun activates like hiking and swinging, and garthering together around a warm camp fire while telling some camp stories.

Everyone step out of the bus with their belongings as they're about to experience the week of their life.

"ALRIGHT! WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Joseph shouted at the top of his lungs, breathing the fresh air of the forest.

"This gonna be the GRESTEST CAMP WEEK EVER!" Pinkie shouted as well with balloons and confetti coming out of her for some reason.

"We've been camping before, so it makes no different where are." Jotaro said remembering all the time he and his brothers were out training in the wilderness.

"But this is where we can relax and have fun for once." Josuke stated.

"Indeed, now can enjoy the greatest of Mother Nature with our friends and family without worrying about training drills." Gionro said as a bird lands on his finger.

"Yessir ei, I'm gonna blast building my own tent and foraging for food." Applejack listed thinking about being a wilderness survivor.

"You do know that they pervade us with those things, right?" Rainbow Dash asked smirk her cowgirl friend.

"Yep, still gonna forage though." Applejack declared Rainbow's eyes roll in that response.

"I wonder if they're any wild horses nearby?" Johnny said out loud thinking of wanting to ride off into the woods.

"And hopefully some squirrels to chase." Spike said whacking his tail back and forth.

"My god, Lady Rarity, did you really have to pack this many for one week?" Jonathan shocked to Rarity bringing this many bag with her.

"I'm just after some R and R." Rairty signed. "The past year has all been a bit too much for my tastes."

"I'll say! We fought three evil sirens who tried to hypnotize everyone with singing, one ridiculously competitive rival school, and two demon friends!" Pinkie said realizes the last part looking at Twilight and Sunset.

"No offense." Pinkie laughed awkwardly.

"And let's not forget we fought against two powerful warrior zombies, defeated a vampire with crazy freezing power and shoots laser out of his eyes, and a freaky monster-man who literally used the wind as a weapon." Joseph added of the things everyone went through.

"Yup, Canterlot High has become a regular magic magnet." Applejack said.

"And the supernatural as well, it'll be nice to get away from it all." Johnny added by Applejack's side as the two blushes.

Flash came up to Twilight handing her bag to her.

"Here you go, Twilight." Flash said.

"Oh, thank you, Flash." Twilight said taking the bag onto her back.

"This is definitely gonna be a great week, see ya." Flash said waving goodbye as he walks away.

The Jojos then notice something about Flash that seems… different somehow.

"Did you guys notices how Flash acted to Twilight just now?" Josuke asked they all nodded.

"Yeah, you think he be all nervous around her but he's perfectly calm." Joseph pointed out rubbing his chin.

"Why would Flash be nervous around me?" Twilight asked wondering what they meant.

"Yare yare daze, didn't you tell her about him and the pony-Twilight?" Jotaro asked Sunset shrug and look to Twilight.

"Remember when you met your pony counterpart." Sunset asked Twilight nodded.

"He had a 'thing' for her." Sunset said as Twilight realize of what the thing Sunset is talking about.

"But now he's totally fine and all, guess that means he gotten over both of you." Joseph stated thinking Flash no longer has feelings for either Twilight anymore.

Suddenly, everyone heard an eerie noise from the megaphones as someone is talking through it.

"HELLOOOO, if you could start heading to the courtyard, that would be rad!" A woman voice instruction. "It's time to start the best week of camp ever!"

Everyone made their way to the courtyard around the gazebo, as the campers chat to one another a woman with flowers on her head with a microphone.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Camp Everfree! I'm Gloriosa Daisy, your camp director, think of me as your friendly camp and nature guide and this is my brother, Timber Sprunce." Gloriosa introducing herself and her brother as he takes the mic from her.

"Think of me as that awesome guy who should always be invited to fun things." Timber said trying to show off some moves before handing the mic back his sister.

"Well, he seems fun." Joseph said.

Twilight look at the guy and seem to be, in some weird way, drawn to him, but can't tell what exactly.

"We aim to please, so before we hand out our tent assignments, we like to hear from all of you." Gloriosa said.

"You're free to do whatever you like here." Gloriosa mentioned making the campers excited.

"Uh, except hike near the rock quarry, that's off limits." Timber said the Jojo's; mostly Jotaro, Jonathan, and Joseph, feel as though Timber is hiding something involving Gloriosa as well.

"Yes, but otherwise, your options are wide open. So what activities will make this the very best week of your lives ever?" Gloriosa asked happily, lowing the mic to anyone, Rainbow Dash raises her hand.

"Rock climbing!"

"Done!"

"Archery!"

"Of course!"

"Tetherball!"

"Naturally!"

But before Rainbow Dash could say anything else, Sunset grabbed her hand down as Josuke pt his hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa girl, you got to slow a bit before going overbroad." Josuke said.

"Rainbow, I know you're excited but maybe you should give someone else a chance to make a suggestion." Sunset pointed out, Rainbow understand this, letting others take their turn.

"Arts and Crafts!" Bulk Biceps suggested though his friends find it confusing for him to suggests that.

"My mom needs new pot holders." Bulk explained.

"I'll supply the looms." Gloriosa said.

"Cookie decorating!" Pinkie suggested while licking her lips.

"Ooh, I do make a mean sugar cookie." Gloriosa gloated.

"Early morning nature walks?" Fluttershy wondered.

"With walking sticks for everyone!"

"Oh, uh, a fashion show where I design the most fabulous camp looks inspired by today's hottest trends and have them modeled by my classmates in a gorgeous outdoor setting!" Rarity suggested BIG on her idea.

"A camp tradition!" Gloriosa agreed.

"We have literally never done that." Timber reminded her sister but she smiles back seeing no problem of it.

"Hope I don't caught up in it, I'm not all into fancy clothing." Johonny hoped not being part of the fashion show.

"Remind me again what you see in her?" Jotaro questioned Jonathan loves for Rarity, he only shrugs with a small smile.

"I'll be taking requests the rest of the time you're here so if there's anything you'd like to do, anything you need, just ask," Gloriosa said while Timber looks at Twilight as she smiles with blushes on her cheeks, Sunset and Pinkie notice this giggling softy.

"What about the camp gift?" Celestia asked with Luna by her side. "That was my favorite Camp Everfree tradition."

"The camp gift, of course!" Gloriosa said gladly.

"Really?" Timber asked.

"Yes, really." She answered.

"Well, I just thought-"

"Then you thought wrong." Gloriosa said angry Timber seem upset about it.

"Looks like someone isn't all into the camp spirit." Jotaro muttered but his brothers hear it and agreed.

"Anyone else picking up on a little tension between Gloriosa and her brother?" Sunser asked Twilight and Pinkie pause thinking there maybe something between the two.

"A little." Pinkie answered not sure what's going on either.

"Every year, camps work together to create something useful. A gift for future campers. Working toward this common goal is key to forming the strong bonds that will last well beyond your time here at camp." She explained.

"Which is why it's so important." She said to her brother who's still not into it.

"This gazebo was a gift from last year's group." She said about where she and Timber are standing.

"Oh, oh, oh, and the totem pole and the sundial were also made the campers!"

"The sundial was our year's gift!" Celestia said remembering her time in camp until Luna fake coughing.

"Even though some people thought it was little impractical since the sundial can't be used at night." Luna reminded her sister.

"Guess not everyone is into idea they don't agree with." Jonathan said.

"You all seem like really amazing group so I'm certain you'll come up with something inspiring to leave behind." Gloriosa said as everyone cheered.

"Speaking of leaving things behind, now's the time to give out tent assignments so you can leave your heavy bags behind." Timber mentioned as he winks while Gloriosa find it silly.

"Girls will be getting their assignments from Timber. Guys, you're with me." Gloriosa said as everyone went to get their assign tents.

Twilight got her color tent with Sunset then suddenly Timber sets in as they talk about colors in the language of science. Timber left showing Bulk his tent.

"See you around." He said to Twilight before leaving.

Twilight blushes like she's almost on fire and heard giggling from her friends.

"What?" Twilight asked confuses.

"Nothn." Applejack said trying to hold her laugh in.

"Ooh, that was adorable!" Rarity said.

Gloriosa tell the campers to meet at the dork to go over from camp safety rules and telling them to let them know if they need anything. Suddenly limo came and a business looking man step out.

"I need something." He said Gloriosa walk up to him.

"Filthy Rich, so nice to you." Gloriosa acted happy to see the man.

"What are you doing here?" She asked irate. "Camp is just getting started."

"Just takin' in the scenery, Gloriosa Daisy. It's so relaxing." Filthy said chuckles as he leans close to Gloriosa's face.

"Well, you can look around when camp is over!" Gloriosa said wanting to get back to the campers. "Now, if you don't mind."

Filthy and Gloriosa glare at each other for a moment until Filthy look at his watch thinking it's time to leave. Suddenly, Filthy slap himself hard for unknown reason that even he doesn't know himself like something just grabbed his hand and then he slaps himself again.

Jotaro and the brothers look at Joseph as he tries to hold his giggles, he pointed down shock to see a strange purple vein sticking out of his hand all the way to wrapping around Filthy Rich's hand. Joseph amusement was quickly over as he saw his mother Luna with her dragger stare and holding up her hand covered in her darkness power; giving her son a warming if he misbehaves like this again. Joseph gulp in fear as he made his vein vanish, releasing Filthy.

Filthy didn't let this get to him as he got in his calm look and went inside his limo and drove away.

Gloriosa notices some of the campers looking her way.

"Haha, Filthy Rich is, uh, an alumni of the camp. He likes to check on his old stomping grounds every now and again." Gloriosa said leaving the campers more confuses.

"Looks like Filthy was here more than just sightseeing." Giorno said seeing Filthy as a business man, he wanted something from Gloriosa.

"Joseph, what was that just now?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't exactly, I discovered it at the library when Pinkie and I met Wamu, it's pretty awesome isn't it!" Joseph said proudly.

"Yeah, getting punish by mom in the most scariest way can she do then yeah it's pretty awesome." Josuke joked earning an angry glare from Joseph.

"Come on, let just get to our tents and get this week started." Jonathan suggested as the brothers agree making their way, leaving the mystery of Joseph's strange new power for later.


	25. Chapter 25

**Discovering New Powers and New Danger to Face**

Sun raise has come for the start of a new day for everyone at Camp Everfree, getting ready to start the best week of camp ever.

At the Joestar's tent that's the size of a monster truck, they brought their own since there weren't enough for the boys but they came prepare, Joseph slowly waking up before his brothers getting out of his sleeping bag and doing some stretches. Then an idea came to him with a smirk forming on his face, he brought out **Hermit Purple **to do a little fun, it slowly made its way to one of his brother who is mostly scare than the others: Josuke. Once it reaches his feet, Joseph starts wrapping Josuke's leg and one or two vines to the face causing the sleepy guy to groan. Now to the best part.

"Josuke, look out, it's Gaia Everfree!" Joseph screamed acting perfectly. He thought about using the story Timber told him and the other campers last night around the camper while eating some smores it was a scary enough to put some fear in himself some of his brothers, friends, and his girlfriend Pinkie.

Josuke shot his eyes open to see the vines on his face and his leg then scream like crazy trying to run for his life but struggles to get out of his own sleeping bag and trip over to Jotaro who backhanded punch him in the face.

"HAHAHAHAHA, Oh, Josuke, that hilarious!" Joseph laughed while pulling back **Hermit Purple** into him.

"Damn it, Joseph, that was not Great man, seriously." Josuke said angry while rubbing some part of his face still feeling the punch from Jotaro.

"You idiots mind keeping it down, I'm trying to sleep here." Jotaro complained pulling the cover over his head.

"You're so gonna get it!" Josuke said wanting to beat the crap out of the Trickster Jojo he charges but Joseph dodge making him land on top of Jonathan who just woken up.

"Good Lord, this is too early for this kind of behavior." Jonathan scolded pushing Josuke off him.

"Man, you should've seen the look on your face, Pinkie is gonna love to hear this!" Joseph said calming down from his laughs.

"Not if I knock out all those teeth of yours, we'll see who's laughing then." Josuke declared readying his fist.

"Oh, bring it on buster, I'll see if I have any lizards and snakes to back me up." Joseph bluffed knowing Josuke has a big fear of reptiles.

But they're only making things worse as Jotaro shot out of his sleeping bag with a raging glare that he couldn't hold in it anymore.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Jotato shouted suddenly out of nowhere a hole was ripped open and the tree right next to the tent fall over like it was cut down.

That woke up the other brothers seeing what just happened and confuses of how, Jotaro was shock the most feeling as though he did that somehow without even moving; it feel as something inside of him is bursting out.

"Okay everyone, let's all just take a deep breath and get ourselves ready for the day." Jonathan suggested hoping to figure that out later, they all nodded though Jotaro is still puzzle by this.

The Joestar brothers all got dress in their new camping clothes, like their regular everything main theme clothing but with forest/military coloring of the whole thing. It was Giorno's idea thinking they could use a little change of style like wild nature theme, they were against it at first but they quickly find some liking to them. They made sure they got things ready in case of something happens and walk out of the tent to start the day.

The boys decided to go their separate way to enjoy different things of the camp while enjoying some time with the other campers.

Jotaro is alone reading some books about the sea, thinking about joining marines one day always curious of the mystery the ocean holds that no one has ever discover before, then he caught the sight of Sunset and Twilight though it looks like they're having problem because Twilight seem as she's afraid of something and Sunset is trying to help. Jotaro thought he could find out what's up with them until he heard a crashing noise coming from the dock, a boat with two campers have somehow crash right into the dock lucky no one was hurt or worse. Jotaro put the book down making his way to the dock meeting Jonathan and Josuke who were nearby.

"What happened?" Jotaro asked Sunset, she shrug not knowing either.

"You don't think it could be Gaia Everfree?" Pinkie asked worry, Trixie made a stupid attempt to asks about the ghost in a dramatic way which only annoy some.

"You know, now would be a good time to start doing some building on the new dock for the Camp Gift." Jonathan suggested as Rarity nod unknown to anyone Twilight left the scene with fear look on her face, into the forest.

"Man, Timber I think your story is starting to creep me out now." Josuke said feeling weird out.

"Ha, like how 'creep out' you are from this morning." Rainbow joked Josuke gasps that Rainbow knows about him freaking out this morning, only to realize Jospeh must've told him.

"Hey, don't me and the girls have handle some pretty tough things before and with you guys around we're twice the force push away any bad guys that comes in our way." Rainbow stated putting her arm around him on the shoulders as he smiles.

"So, any more frighten hunted stories of the camp or the forest you want to add?" Jotaro asked wondering if there's something else going on.

"Not that I can think of." Timber shrugged before walking off into the forest probably to be alone for a while.

Jotaro then some thoughts about Timber; like how he and his sister don't agree on things mostly about the camp and he look like that he doesn't want to be in camp anymore despite growing up here all his life. He and the others will have to keep an eye on him and maybe Gloriosa as well seeing as she too is hiding something.

**(Rock-climbing Wall)**

Rarity decided to do a little climbing with Applejack helping her up with the rope, with Rainbow Dash trying her best to wait for her turn.

"Rock-climbing is all about perseverance and trust. Rarity you can trust Applejack will spot you." Celesita said before walking off to see the other campers.

"Yeah, you can totally go faster than you're going." Rainbow complained that Rarity is going slow as Applejack yelled a little.

"Easy, I know you've looking forward to this since we got here." Josuke said who just showed by Rainbow's side.

"Well, you'll have to wait a little longer, darling." Rarity lectured before climbing up the wall.

Rainbow was getting a little impatient until Josuke tap her shoulder.

"I'll spot you, if you want." Josuke offered to get Rainbow climbing which she gladly accepts ran off to get another harness.

Twilight and Timber shows up though Timber quickly went to see if his sisters doesn't need to do anything else, as he fully knows how too much of a hard worker she can be, Twilight watch him leave with a smile. Soon Jotaro and Sunset came as well.

"Hey Josuke, any sign of HIM yet?" Jotaro asked which Josuke is confuses.

"Him?" Josuke wondered who's Jotaro talking about, he facepalm at the response.

"Kars, he was supposed to be here to fight Joseph and Pinkie." Jotaro reminded.

"Oh yeah, actually no, I've seen no sight of him since we got here. It's weird." Josuke said wondering why Kars hasn't shown up yet.

Suddenly they felt the ground shaking almost like an earthquake which scares some of the campers. Rarity decides she wants to come down, but just when Applejack was pulling in the line she suddenly yank it so hard Rarity is lifted high to the top and fall but Applejack grabbed onto the rope to caught her just in time.

"Applejack, what do you think you're doing?!" Rarity yelled. Celesita came to see if everything is alright.

"I don't know what just happened, she felt light as a feather." Applejack explained not completely sure what just happened either.

"You scared me half to death!" Rarity said trying to get the harness off Applejack offer to help Rarity refuses as she suddenly pushes Applejack back to the lake with the strange diamond shield. Just like what happened with Dio.

"Oh dear, did I just do whatever it was just now?" Rarity asked not sure what's going on.

"Hey Sunset, I don't think Rarity is the only with 'strange' problems going as well." Jotaro whispered in Sunset's ear, stating that he and his brothers are feeling something strange happening to them.

Suddenly a loud scream was heard from the camp's cafeteria. Sunset, Spike, Jotaro, Twilight, and Josuke to check it out, knowing the scream came from Fluttershy. As they enter, they see Joseph with Pinkie and Fluttershy with Giorno cover in cookie dough and some sprinkles.

"What happened here?" Sunset asked.

"I don't know…" Fluttershy said.

"We were just decorating the cookies." Giorno finished not sure what happened either.

"Yeah, Josepha and I were thinking that 'these need more sprinkles and these need more sprinkles'." Pinkie explained in her own way.

"So, standard Pinkie Pie?" Sunset playfully asked.

"Not exactly." Joseph said stretching his head.

"Then the sprinkles started glowing pink and they exploded!" Pinkie added taking out the sprinkles, they glow and when she tosses them in the air they exploded with everyone's hair standing out.

"Just like that, but earlier." Pinkie said.

"Okay, why don't you lay off touching stuff for a while." Sunset suggested taking Pinkie's hand away from the table.

Fluttershy thought about cleaning this up went to get a paper towel, however it is high up on the shelf and couldn't reach it. She asks for help then a bird came by getting the towel to her, after she thanks the bird suddenly finding herself to actually talking to the bird and the next thing she knows birds like some small and a couple of owls starts flying at her land on her arms and head.

"Uh, it's nice to meet all of you." Fluttershy said greeting the birds nervous.

"We're you just talking to the birds?" Giorno asked Fluttershy nodded feeling weird about it. The open suddenly opened scaring the birds away, reveal to be Rarity, Jonathan, Applejack, and Johnny, the girls explains what has happened to them. Then Applejack asks something she's been wondering.

"Has anyone seen Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked Josuke remembers Rainbow went to get the harness but hasn't come back for a while.

Before anyone can speak, a colorful blur came in crash into the falling on the floor, reveal to be Rainbow Dash.

"Ow!" Rainbow yelled in pain.

"Strange, I don't remember you being that fast whenever we race." Jotaro pointed out.

Rainbow Dash explains when she went to get the harness, she was suddenly fast that she back at town though the reason why she was gone for the long is because she lost the speed when she went too far then got it back when she near camp.

"Being at camp is giving us all new magical abilities!" Pinkie excited though Sunset mentions that she hasn't got any new abilities yet and decided to keep about Twilight's magic a secret.

Suddenly, Gloriosa came in with towels and a dry hat for Applejack looking at the mess decided to handle it herself and some other things campers came to her for help always saying.

"I got this!" She said walking out to get things done.

As she left Joseph smirk as he rubs his chin, thinking of an idea for a prank.

"Hey, I just thought of an awesome prank we can do on our camp master." Josuke chuckled making Pinkie maniacally smile. Though Giorno clutches his fist thinking that Joseph isn't taking this seriously and lash out.

"WILL YOU FOR ONCE NOT THINK OF EVERYTHING AS A JOKE?!" Giorno yelled furious at Joseph suddenly he's engulfed of a golden flame-like aura then a golden-yellow fist appears out of his shoulder heading straight for Joseph to punch him hard but he bends backward to dodge it.

**(Music: Hokuto No Ken - You wa Shock)**

Everyonn, even Giorno, is shock that a phantom-arm has spurted of his body then the arm started to keep swinging around to try and hit something; when it was about to hit at Jotaro two phantom-arm like Giorno's came out protecting him from the attack.

"What the HELL is going on?!" Johnny asked panicking of the scene as Applejack tries her best to calm him down.

"Hey, I don't know what's going on but I think we all have let out whatever these ghost-things are, Jonathan, you, Josuke, and Johnny too. I have a feeling that things are about to get more crazy from here" Jotaro said the brothers didn't know what to expect but Jotaro instinct have never let them down. Hope it doesn't start today.

All six, including Joseph, have close their eyes trying to find that strange to rbing out their ghostly figures out. After a few moments, they shot their eyes open and shouted as loud as they can be suddenly being covered in the same golden-yellow flame-like aura and the phantom figures came out fully showing their appearance.

Surprising for Jonathan, he has the same type of vines like Joseph's **Hermit Purple **except the color is red as it wraps around from his hand to his whole arm.

Jotaro's phantom resembles a tall, well-built man of similar proportions to Jotaro, if not more muscular. In colored art, its skin is often a hue between purple, blue and green. Its face and body have varying colors.

It has long, flowing hair with a darker shade above its eyes and on the front plane of its nose, blurring the distinction between its hair and head. The spaces under its eyes and on its cheeks and chin are a darker color, and divided clearly from the space around its nose and mouth. It wears a cap on its chin, and a metallic headband in three pieces, the central piece of which is shaped as a vertical ellipse. Initially, its facial features were very similar to Jotaro's.

A wavy line runs from each arm to the front of its torso, continuing down its legs. It has a minimal range of clothing and armor, including a short, circular scarf, shoulder pads with a spiral design, long gloves with studs on the back, knee and elbow guards, a loincloth, and short boots.

Josuke's phantom is humanoid, with a powerful build and tall stature (about two heads above Josuke).

It is clad in tall headgear, part of a mask (occasionally resembling a Corinthian helmet); and armor-like plates on many large surfaces of its body, similar to armor. Cables join the back of its head to its upper back. It bears a heart motif between the top of its head, its chin, shoulders, celiac plexus, belt and knees; with pairs of short spikes protruding from its shoulders and ankles.

Its most common color scheme consists of a bubblegum pink interior and light blue or silver armor.

Giorno's phantom is a humanoid Stand of slender build and average height, like Giorno. The top of its head is similar to that of a typical helmet of a soldier, with curved markings similar to the letter J coming down from the eyes on both sides. There are stylized wings on its shoulders and large ladybugs all over its body.

Its design is based on the scarab beetle, as a symbol of creation in ancient Egypt, and on ladybugs, symbolizing regeneration, with its angel wings as a symbol of peace.

It wears slings on its waist.

Lastly for Johnny, his phantom is of humanoid shape and broad or square build; of articulate legs, arms, hands and fingers. Its head is mounted on front of its chest, and from the bottom of its chest hangs to its ankles a vestment comprising strings of vertical ellipses. like Johnny, it wears a horseshoe on its forehead. The inside of its curtain-like body is hollow, and its face can move around like the Zaku's mono-eye.

All the Phantom figures appear to be standing by their User's side ready to fight and strike down their enemies to death who dares to stand in their way.

"Whoa!" Josuke said couldn't find any other word for this experience.

The Mane 7 are all shock of what just happened though they're getting the feeling that this is gonna be an epic crazy adventure. A Bizarre Adventure.

"Nice touch there, Author!" Pinkie said winking up above her.

**Thank You.**

**(Music End)**

But unknown to our heroes, they're being watch from the window by a black bird with red eyes. It flies away and made its way to somewhere.

**(Inside a Cave)**

The Black Bird fly inside the cave where its full crystal-like rocks on both the ground and the ceiling, it lands on a muscle arm and that arm belongs to none other than Kars who's wearing a coat and hat. It chips into his ear like its talking to him and Kars can fully understand.

"So, those Jojo fools have already awaken their **Stand**. No matter." Kars said walking to a stone holding two geodes and he pulled something out of his pocket. A red stone with a cross in the middle.

"Everything, is going as plan." Kars said grinning before laughing like a madman as loud as he can get.


	26. Chapter 26

**Embracing New Powers and Discovering the Truth!**

Later at night as everyone is sleeping in their tents, Jotaro couldn't sleep for some reason and decided to go out for a walk hoping to get some things off his mind; like suddenly him and his brothers discovered their new powers as well as the Mane 7 with their new magic powers, but he feels as though there's something else going on at this camp.

First there's Gloriosa acting a little strange, she is trying here best to help the others enjoy their time at camp, but it seems she's hiding something scared of something that's going to happen. Especially her behavior when that Filthy Rich guy came by, he wanted something from Gloriosa and she doesn't to give whatever it is to him.

Second, there's Timber, Gloriosa's younger brother, he looks to be a fun guy and be friends with, but there were also moments when he acted mad mostly about the camp. It's like he didn't want anything to do with the camp or the activates and seems that he wants the place to be shut down too. Guess he prefers living at some city than his family's camp. Jotaro also believes that Timber is involve with this Gaea Everfree as the campers have seen sighting of her trails.

Thought came to him when Timber mentioned about the rock quarry is off-limit, maybe there's something there neither of the siblings want anyone to find and decides on checking it out in the tomorrow.

He snaps out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps, bringing out his phantom warrior for self-defense and hopes that it isn't too dangerous. He tiptoes his way to the sounds, stop hiding behind a tree waiting to grab whatever or whoever is out here. Once the footsteps were getting closer he jumps out and ready to throw the phantom warrior's fist, only to stop to see it just Sunset with Twilight and Timber as they jump scare.

"Girls, Timber, what you guys doing out here?" Jotaro asked as the phantom warrior disappear back in him.

"Twilight and I were just doing a little late-night hiking, then we bump into Timber who was getting fire woods." Sunset explained seeing Timber holding an axe and pulling a wagon full of chop-up woods.

"What are YOU doing?" Timber asked.

"I just have somethings on my mind and I hope to clear my mind a little." Jotaro answered.

Soon, everyone begins to walk back to camp together as Timber tease about Gaea Everfree scaring us. He pulls Timber back with the girls walking up ahead.

"So, Timber, that Rich guy seem to have want something from Gloriosa. What's all that about?" Jotaro asked softly so the girls wouldn't hear the two talking. Timber looked nervous but tries to play it cool.

"Well, those two just had some agreements on business terms, plus I promise her I wouldn't say anything." Timber blurted out the last part, he knows something.

"Does this business have anything to do with the camp." Jotaro asked, Timber felt a little more nervous now.

"You could say that… Hey look, we're back!" Timber pointed out power-walking away from Jotaro to Twilight as Sunset walk next to him.

"What were you two talking about?" Sunset asked.

"It seems that Gloriosa is hiding something big and Timber seem to be covering for her." Jotaro answered confusing Sunset.

"Covering Gloriosa, for what?" Sunset confused.

"I'm you've notices the sparkling dust that seem to have fallen off from Timber and Gloriosa behavior changing whenever she's helping the others or about Filthy Rich." Jotaro mentioned Sunset begins to see where Jotaro is going with this.

"So, if they're both involved with what's been happening to the camp, then you think that they want their camp to shut down." Sunset theorized though Jotaro have other thoughts.

"I don't think it's about shutting down the camp, more like Gloriosa is trying to save it." Jotaro thought out loud.

"I'm not following." Sunset confused once again.

"We'll talk about it more tomorrow, right now I think we need some sleep." Jotaro suggested and suddenly kiss Sunset on the cheeks before walking back to his tent leaving the blushing Sunset like she has just been turned to stone.

Jotaro made it back to his tent as he yawns finally feeling tired, but just as he's about to enter.

"So, you Jojos have finally unlock your **Stand** I see." An evil-gentle voice said.

Jotaro jumps back a bit looking around to see his said that, then his **Stand **as the voice called it comes out using its enhances vision to see through most of the dark but still couldn't find the person.

"It won't matter to my plan, you will all fall by my might!" The voice claimed.

"(Where is he! I can't find him anywhere, and the voice sounds familiar.)" Jotaro thought.

"Here's a little warning for you: be EXTRA careful around Gloriosa." He said then nothing but silent, meaning whoever it is he's gone.

Jotaro became worry, what did the voice mean to be careful around Gloriosa and his also called his power a **Stand** meaning he knows what they are. Questions are rattling in his head, but Jotaro decided not to freak out about it and went to sleep. Thinking he'll talk about this to his brothers in the morning.

Then his eyes crack open of realizing Jotaro had kissed Sunset on the cheeks as his face became red.

**(Tomorrow)**

"So, this guy told you that Gloriosa is dangerous and these phantom warriors we have are called **Stands**?" Josuke revalued of what Jotaro have told them as all the brothers listen.

"Something like that, we should keep our guard up just in case." Jotaro suggested.

"But Gloriosa is such a nice girl, how could she be any dangerous?" Josuke asked worrying that whoever talked to Jotaro could be right.

"We'll have to keep an eye on her." Giorno said.

"Speaking of keeping an eye on her, maybe we should help the girls with… themselves." Joseph pointed out seeing the Mane 7 seven trying to build the new dock. Key word: trying.

"They're just scared of their new powers, they'll get over it soon." Johnny said hoping to be the case, he hates seeing Applejack being scared as she softly pounds in the nails with her hammer.

"Let's go see if they need help." Jonathan said as the boys got up to the Mane 7 and Sunset going to them as well.

"Rarity, are you still afraid of your new gift?" Jonathan asked taking his girlfriend's hand in his.

"Oh, Jonathan darling, I just don't know how to control it." Rarity said worrying.

"None of us do." Fluttershy added being comfort by Giorno.

"Which is why we shouldn't pretend this isn't happening." Sunset stated.

"Do you have them now too?" Rainbow asked.

"It started last night, when I touch it's like I can feel what they're feeling and see their memories." Sunset explained about her new magic power.

"Oh, fancy! Do me, do me!" Pinkie excited taking Sunset's hand on her forehead as she sees her mind: Pinkie skipping on a path surrounded by weird funny-looking things like being in a bizarre cartoon show.

"That explains so much." Sunset said weirded out about Pinkie's mind.

"Girls, we can't just brush these powers aside because it doesn't seem like the ideal time to get them. What if it turns out that they could actually make things better?" Sunset asked smiling before like the whole background starts playing some music.

**(Music-Embrace the Magic)**

_So you have magic_

_And it's not that great_

_But when it found you_

_You know it was fate_

The five girls have started believing they can use their new powers to make their life better.

_And it might seem scary now_

_But it can be wonderful, too_

_So how about we embrace the magic_

_And make the magic part of you?_

_You take a little dash of magic_

_And you let it ignite_

_Mix things up a little bit_

_And it might start to go right_

_In just five seconds flat_

_How the story has changed_

_All 'cause now you've embraced the magic_

Soon, the girls along with the Joestar brothers have started working on building the new dock for the Camp Gift while other campers came to help, though looks like the two groups are doing most of the work.

_And it just got better in every way_

_I say embrace the magic_

_No more holding back, just let it out_

_If you can take the magic_

_And learn a little more what it can do_

_Once the magic is part of you_

_What's standing in your way_

_That you can't move today?_

_You've got the strength in you_

_To make your dreams come true_

_No need to shield yourself_

_From the magic that can help_

_Protect from any harm that might come_

_So you have magic_

_And it's not that great_

_But when it found you_

_You know it was fate_

_So if you listen close_

_You might make a new friend_

_And together we can make it!_

_I say embrace the magic_

_No more holding back, just let it out_

_If you can take the magic_

_And learn a little more what it can do_

_Once the magic is part of you_

_Once the magic is part of you_

_Once the magic is part of you_

_Once the magic is part of you_

**(Music End)**

And with that, the new dock is finally finish, it's better than the old one with some lightings and a big sign. Everyone was enjoying it, well, almost everyone.

Jotaro left the scene right after everyone has finish the dock, decided to check out the rock curry because his gut tells him that the answers he seeks maybe there hopefully to know what Gloriosa and Timber are hiding. He finds two huge rocks blocking some sort of cave behind them, thinking that's the rock curry, as he makes his way to the rocks he thought about giving his **Stand **a name.

He thought a little hard about it and the idea for the perfect name came to him, he took a deep breath and let out a mighty roar.

"**Star Platinum!" **Jotaro summoned the new name of his phantom warrior: Star Platinum and it felt great.

"Hmm, giving it, a name did feels good, now to see what secrets lies here." Jotaro said using Star Platinum to push the rocks apart, but not too far as he slides between them and let the rocks come to each other again.

As Jotaro walks inside the cave, he sees shiny crystals everywhere; from the floors, ceilings, and the walls like you have stumble upon something beautiful that you want to share with everyone, but right now you need to know what exactly is in here that could have the answers of what's going on at the camp. He walks deeper into the cave until he found a light shining down on a stone holding two geodes, as he went on closer inspection.

"Well, looks like a nosy Jojo couldn't keep out his nose where it doesn't belong." A voice said from behind Jotaro.

Jotaro quickly turns around but a hand suddenly grabs him by the face on the mouth leaving his eyes to see the face of the man who's here in the cave making a gasps expression while being lifted up high as his feet aren't touching the ground anymore. Kars reveal himself as he steps into the light. (No puns intended)

To Be Continue…


	27. Chapter 27

**Kars' Plan Reveal and the Raise of Gaia Everfree!**

"How unexpected of you to come here, Jotaro, I would clear the place up if I knew I was getting visitors." Kars mocked still holding Jotaro up with one arm as he struggles to break free but failed.

"Last time we saw each other, we were mere witnesses at the battle of your brother and his girlfriend agasint Wamu, and they won." Kars smirked, he then glares with an angry expression.

"To be honest, I'm very disappointed in Wamu because of that stupid code of honor. He should've just killed them instead of being soft like a pathetic, weak dog." Kars angered tightening his grip on Jotaro as he groans in pain.

"He was always too soft for his own good, a fool to think there is such thing as fairness in a battle, that kind of pride is what got himself killed." Kars frustrated squeezing Jotaro trying his best to break free. Key word: trying.

Jotaro every strength he has summoning **Star Platinum **to punch Kars across the face making him stop his squeezing grip but still holds him, Kars smiles as he faces Jotaro eye-to-eye before licking off the small blood from his lips. He did feel the punch, he shows a grin face instead of anger.

"Oh yes, there is also the fact you and your brothers have full control of your **Stand** so quickly. You Joestars are certainly full of surprises." Kars commented and threw Jotaro a dozen feet away, bounce a little and rolls on the ground before stopping himself.

"Of course, neither you or your brothers have truly understood what a **Stand **is, what they even are. I'll try to explain it the best I can for your… little mind can understand." Kars said slowly walking up to Jotaro as he pants for air from being held in the mouth. Kars threw the coat and hat he's wearing showing his full appearance, because he was wearing the coat and hat when he last saw the Jojos.

He takes the appearance of a tall, very well-built man. He has elegant, relatively feminine facial features, and a much lighter complexion. He has long, dark purple, wavy hair. He wears minimally dressed, wearing high boots, forearm guards, a thong, and a flowing loincloth. When attacking, he produces long, shimmering blades from his forearms.

"Stands are defined as personifications of "life energy" whose abilities are given visual form. A Stand can also represent the manifestation of an individual's innate "fighting spirit" and embodies, to an extent, the individual's psyche. However, Stands may also derive through the exploration of possibilities and expression of the mind, in which case, only a large amount of mental strength is required. Beyond that definition, Stands present themselves in a large variety of forms and with different behaviors, if they are sentient at all. They follow a loose set of rules that are regularly broken, and there is no real standard by which one can fully classify Stands. As an embodiment of someone's psyche, Stands are therefore as varied as human minds can be." Kars explained while Jotaro tries get back on his feet.

"Think as the **Stand **as reflection of yourself, because any damage the Stand sustains is reflected onto the User's body and vice-versa. Except for rare occasions, when a Stand User dies, their Stand disappears with them. If a Stand suffers so much damage they are destroyed, the User dies as well." Kars explained more as Jotaro finally stands on his feet.

Jotaro brought out **Star Platinum** again kicked Kars away, but Kars swing his arms around like he's doing some dancing or something and nothing happen. Suddenly, **Star Platinum's** leg has cut wounds opening up and Jotaro is feeling his leg getting the same cut wounds on himself seeing blood streaming out dripping down.

"(What just happened?)" Jotaro thought wondering how **Star Platinum** got his leg cut up like that and remembers what Kars said about the **Stand **and the **User **feeling the same pain together.

Speaking of Kars, Jotaro look to see as his eyes widen of two razor-sharp blades literally sticking out of Kars' arms, shining a little bright. Kars grins widely before he gets up and strike a weird pose, showing off his blade. Jotaro began to remember the info about Jonathan talked about when they first heard of the Dark Six, about Kars having two blades.

"Though I am not a **Stand User**, I have enough spiritual energy to damage your **Stand**, because only a **Stand **can fight against another **Stand **as well as only a **Stand User **can even see a **Stand**. To normally people, they would think you have psychic or a ghost hunting you." Kars explained more, before Jotaro went charging at him.

"Well, that certainly was a fine lesson from you, Mister Kars." A woman voice said, sounded familiar.

Jotaro turns around only to gasps of seeing Gloriosa standing right behind him.

"Gloriosa, what are you doing?" Jotaro confused, Gloriosa looks away sad like she's in shame of doing something wrong.

"Forgive me, Jotaro, but I had no choice if this was only way to save the camp." Gloriosa confessed clutching her hand tight like she's holding on to something.

Jotaro was confused at first of Gloriosa mentioned about saving the camp, until he remembers how upset she looked whenever Filthy Rich came by, then understand what was going on. Of course, a businessman like him would want something if Gloriosa didn't want him around and he looked please that he's gonna get something.

"This camp is going bankrupt, isn't it?" Jotaro asked, Gloriosa didn't say anything and Kars chuckles.

"Indeed, Gloriosa had fallen behind on her payments to Filthy Rich, which meant Filthy would own the land that Camp Everfree is built upon, and he intended to tear the camp down to build a spa resort." Kars explained which made Gloriosa angry of hearing it.

"I couldn't let that… STUPID man have the camp my great-grandparents built, all they wanted was to share the beauty of nature to everyone!" Gloriosa said spreading both her arms, Jotaro now sees five colorful geodes around her neck like a necklace.

"You know, Timber didn't seem to want to have anything to do with the camp or living in the woods anymore." Jotaro mentioned earning a glare from Gloriosa.

"Yeah, when we were kids, he always wanted to move out and live in the city like a 'normal family' and all. Can you believe it, that fool wants to walk away from our ancestrally home like it doesn't concern him?" Gloriosa angered as the geodes glowed a little.

"Such nonsense if you ask me." Gloriosa said Jotaro is slowly walking to her without being noticed to grab the geodes off of her, but Kars quickly grabs him from behind.

"Now, now, it's rude to not pay attention to a lady's story." Kars said holding Jotaro back.

"Gloriosa, I believe Jotaro is in need of a time-out." Kars suggested Gloriosa nodded as she held the geodes as they glow, and large strong-looking vines raises from the ground, then wraps around Jotaro trapping him in a bind.

"Then that means you were the one who showed Gloriosa the geodes and their magic power." Jotaro stated figuring out more of Kars' doing.

"Indeed, I promised her the power to save her camp and she'll help me with a project of my own." Kars said as he brought out a stone mask in his hand with a big hole-like on the forehead and a red stone.

"What kind of project?" Jotaro asked, getting a bad feeling about that stone mask and the red stone.

"To become Perfection itself." Kars answered.

"JOTARO?!"

The three turns to see Sunset, Twilight, and Spike the dog all standing near them with shock expressions. Sunset must've found out Jotaro was missing and went looking for him along with Twilight and Spike, though they didn't expect to see Gloriosa or even Kars for that matter to be here.

"What's going on here?" Twilight asked shock.

"I think Gloriosa is the one causing those accident at camp with those geodes." Jotaro said, now thinking Gloriosa may have caused the boat crashing into the deck.

"So, you're one trying to scare away everyone from the camp?" Sunset asked, confused that she thought Timber was the one behind everything.

"No, no, no, I would never do such a thing." Gloriosa said trying to lush the girls back, but when Sunset touch her; she began to see her memories of Filthy Rich wanted to take the camp, meeting Kars in the forest in her depression, Kars showing her the geodes and discovering their power to control plants, but the last is what made Sunset understand everything.

"_You were using magic all over the place! I had to tell them something to cover for you! What did you want me to do?!" Past Timber asked worry._

"_I just wish you didn't tell them that ridiculous story!" Past Gloriosa yelled in anger._

"_Ah, this is all too much for you! You have to let it go!" Past Timber warmed as Past Gloriosa walk out on him._

"Timber wasn't talking about letting go of the camp. He was talking about you letting go of the magical geodes!" Sunset said Gloriosa gasps and Kars simply clap his hands together in amusement.

"She's smarter than she looks." Kars whispered to Jotaro which only made him groan in anger.

"All those things you were doing to make this week the best week ever. Every time you used magic to do them, you caused another problem somewhere else! Timber was... covering for you!" Sunset concluded.

"How do you know what I was doing with the geodes? How do you know about the magic?" Gloriosa asked, confused of how Sunset could know all that.

"Because my dear, she and her friends have experience magic for some time, and a little birdy told me that they have also discover their own magically abilities as well." Kars said as the black bird from before lands on his shoulder and screech.

"It's true. Gloriosa, Timber wasn't wrong. Maybe you should stop using magic. Too much of it can be dangerous if you can't control it." Twilight warned, knowing the feeling losing control with too much magic power.

"But she hasn't taste the fullest of the geodes' power!" Kars claimed as he stands right next to the crystal spire with the last two geodes.

"Come Gloriosa, do whatever it takes to save your camp from those who would want to destroy it, let them feel the wrath of Mother Nature herself!" Kars encouraged Gloriosa to use more power to fulfill her own desire.

"Gloriosa, don't listen to this guy, he's just using you!" Sunset shouted trying to reason with the Camp Master, but failed.

"Oh, I got this." Gloriosa said turning to the crystal spire and walking towards it. "I don't care about being use, saving the camp all I care for even if it means selling to the Devil. And I'm going to use it to save my camp. I just need more power!" Gloriosa said crazy as she grabs the geodes.

This causes a bright light to explode nearly blinding everyone there, when the light dies down revealing a whole new Gloriosa. Her hair has become wild-like of Moderate cyan and light brilliant turquoise, black eyes with light green pupils, and Ceriseish gray skin. Her clothing has also been altered into a wicked plant lady theme with some dark colors. The kind, loving Gloriosa is no more as this woman stands or float with magical power searching through her body, and she like it.

"Behold, you have been reborn." Kars announced.

"It feels wonderful!" The Former Gloriosa said.

"And now, I believe a new name to suit the new you." Kars suggested. Though it seems she already has an idea.

"…Gaia Everfree." Gaia said speaking her new name out loud, she turns to the girls and their dog.

"Sorry, girls. I know what I need to do. But I feel like we're not on the same page. So..." Gloriosa use her new power to trap Twilight, Sunset, and Spike in large vines like Jotaro.

"Now, shall we get going, my Queen." Kars charmed to the newly born Gaia Everfree.

Gaia and Kars walk alongside with their way to the exit arm-in-arm like a married while the girls shouted to Gloriosa not to trust that man, but didn't even listen as she move the rocks with the large vine-plants closing the cave trapping them with Jotaro and Spike.

To Be Continue…


	28. Chapter 28

**Stand for Everfree and Kars' Rebirth**

The rest of the Mane 7 and the Joestars with some friends are doing some fashion style rehearsal for the camp's first fashion show, Rarity is really looking forward to the fashion show wanting to show off her designs and share them with everyone including her friends.

"Alright everyone, try to look fabulous as possible and show them how you walk the walk!" Rarity excited before putting the finally stitches on Applejack's outfit.

"I don't know, this outfit makes look a bit silly." Applejack said though clearly lying as she looks happy for her new outfit.

"Can I keep this after the show?" Applejack asked whispering in Rarity's ear, she nodded making the cowgirl happy.

"Okay everyone, let see what you got." Rarity said turning her attention to Jonathan as he walks up to her.

"Jojo darling, how are the boys coming along?" Rarity asked.

"Great, the outfits you made for my brothers looking fabulous as always, my beautiful diamond." Jonathan kissed Rarity on the lips as she kisses back and giggles.

"Though there is one problem: I haven't seen Jotaro anywhere." Jonathan said worrying not seeing his brother for some time now.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Twilight Sunset either." Rarity mentioned also worried about her missing friends.

"You think they're alright?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm sure it's not a big deal, now come, we must prepare ourselves for the show!" Rarity said singling to Vinly Scratch to start playing the music for the practice run of the show.

Unknown to anyone, Gloriosa now calling her Gaia Everfree and Kars are walking towards the camp ready to unleash their plan to conquering the camp.

Meanwhile, Snails and Snips are pumping some water into their balloons for a little water prank, but they quickly acted like they're doing nothing when they Gloriosa walking by with a strange looking guy though they've begun to notice something about her.

"She looks… different." Snails stated.

"Yeah, she looks… taller." Snips guessed. But what they don't know is that it is more than just her height.

"What about the weird dress-looking guy with her?" Snails asked.

"Her boyfriend?" Snips confused.

The Rainbooms and the Joestar brothers have done their walking on the stage, showing off the new design Rarity made herself with a little help from Jonathan for the boys' clothing, everything is going for the practice run and believes they're ready for the real deal in the fashion show. Until, Vinly suddenly stops the music for some reason.

"Hello, where's the music? We can't have a fashion who without some-" But Rarity stopped talking when she saw Vinly with a shocking face pointing at what she's seeing.

Rarity and everyone turn as they gasps of seeing Kars walking up in camp like he owns the place with a strange plant-like looking woman with her though she seems strangely familiar.

"Attention, campers!" Gaia shouted getting everyone's attention.

"It's Gaia Everfree!" Trixie shouted in fear.

"She's real!" Flash shocked.

"We're doom?!" Bulk panicked.

Timber came pushing through Flash and Bulk seeing what's going on.

"Gloriosa?" Timber confused. "What are you doing?" He asked, worrying for his sister.

"That's Gloriosa?" Johnny asked.

"Well, she certainly gave herself a BIG makeover." Joseph pointed out that their Camp Master has changed her entire appearance.

"Am I goin' crazy, or are her feet not touchin' the ground?" Applejack asked pointing at Gloriosa's feet literally floating above the ground.

"Freaky-deaky!" Pinkie said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, but what I want to know is what you're doing here, Kars?" Joseph asked anger.

"Well, I did come here for our final battle or have you and your pink girlfriend forgotten." Kars mocked.

"Oooooh, I nearly forgot about that." Pinkie said before she and Joseph assume their battle stance.

"I have an announcement to make! Filthy Rich wants this to be the last session of Camp Everfree. But don't worry, _I've got this!_" Gloriosa shouted like an insane person before slamming her hands to the ground making a giant wall of wild vines and thorns spurting out of the ground surrounding the whole camp.

Josuke saw the vines and thorns coming this way towards the dock, he and the others managed to get out of the way as the dock got destroyed literally into pieces.

"Oh, come on! We literally just finished building that!" Rainbow Dash complained.

"Just one last thing before we get this party started." Kars said pulling out the stone mask and the red stone.

Gloriosa commands the vines to bring a glass lens up to where the sun is shining as Kars puts the stone onto the mask and putting the mask on his face, ready to begin his 'Great Rebirth'.

"Now!" Kars shouted, Gloriosa lean the lens shining a big sunlight at Kars onto the mask.

Suddenly, the red stone on the mask began to shine brightly as the mask's eyes glows red and spikes came out of the mask and impale through his head to the brain, his body shakes like he's about to have a sugar rush or even worse than that. Soon the glowing light show stops, and Kars stands calmly for a moment before the mask breaks down showing an evil smiling Kars.

Kars raises his arm outward and his hand starts moving strangely and bending in ways human hands aren't supposed to, but now Kars isn't human anymore, the hand turns into a squirrel. The squirrel jumps off seeing another squirrel nearby and went off to it.

"Oh, that's adorable!" Fluttershy smiled, but what she doesn't realizes is that the squirrel is anything but cute and harmless.

"Everyone, don't go near it!" Jonathan warned pulling Rarity closer to him.

Then the horror begins, the squirrel is literally eating out the other squirrel's flesh even to the bone much to Fluttershy's horror and it starts running around scaring everyone while it roars like a crazy monster on the loose. Soon, the monster squirrel return to its master morphing into some strange green goo and changes form from a beautiful flower to a large butterfly then returns into a normal hand. Seeing all that leaves everyone including The Rainbooms and The Joestar brothers shock.

"Di-Did you see all that?" Josuke asked as his legs shake.

"I've seen it, but I don't believe it!" Johnny said frighten.

"It's like he can bend life into his will!" Joseph said grinding his teeth.

Kars just stand there, looking all happy in a wick-evil way and he laughs loudly making everyone jump a bit.

"Finally, my rebirth is complete, and to celebrate this: I'm going to use this newfound power to kill both Joseph Joestar and Pinkie Pie to avenge Wamu!" Kars declared as he jumps high and arms turns into large bird-like wings with horns on his head.

"Just come and try it!" Joseph shouted before started running around and grabs the stone though Kars didn't care because he doesn't need the red stone anymore.

Kars smirks as he flies down above Joseph grabbing him on the shoulders with one leg that turned into large bird legs and flying towards Pinkie.

"Hey, you put my Jojo down or else I'll-AAAHHH?!" Pinkie screamed getting suddenly snatched up by Kars flying up high above the wooden walls.

"Gloriosa, you go have your fun while I deal with a couple of pest!" Kars shouted before flying over the wall, out of eye sight.

"Will do, my King!" Gloriosa replied acting all lovely like she's in love with him before turning her attention to the camp.

**(Music: We Will Stand for Everfree-Equestria Girls the Legend of Camp Everfree)**

_Gloriosa: I have waited for the day_

_To send this greedy wolf away_

_Now the magic is my salvation_

_Gather close in my protection_

_We... will... stand for Everfree!_

Gloriosa began to glow brighter with a little electric lightning coursing through her body as the large vines wall grew taller like she's gonna trap everyone inside, which is exactly what she's gonna do.

_Behold the beauty of nature in all its glory_

_No need to fear the vultures at the door_

_Right here you have me to protect you_

_Within these walls of thorns_

_Forever free, forevermore!_

Most of the students ran scare into the food hall where Luna and Celestia are helping them inside, Celestia tries to use her powers to blast some sense back into Gloriosa, but the vines spurted out sealing the food hall with everyone inside.

_They have come into our domain_

_Here to seal our camp in chains_

_But we have held it for generations_

_This is just a complication_

_We... will... stand for Everfree!_

Timber tries to think of a way to stop all of this and hopefully save his sister from becoming a crazy plant lady for life. He quickly grabs an axe and started chopping down the vines, but more keep growing in their place as Gloriosa took the axe away from him.

_Trust in me, this is for your own good_

_Don't be afraid, nature is our friend_

_All of this beauty that surrounds us_

_Every lovely bloom designed to defend_

Gaia tries to show the campers the beauty of nature with the flowers blooming out, but they're too afraid of the plants and Gaia herself as she traps some more campers in her cage-like vines.

_Let them come, just let them try!_

_I'm not about to say goodbye!_

_This camp will be here throughout the ages_

_Written into the history pages_

Gaia walks on top of the courtyard house with plants growing and wrapping around it making her rule to make Camp Everfree stay forever even if it means doing it by force as she floats above higher making one last time.

_We... will... stand for Everfree!_

**(Music End)**

5 of the Mane 7 and the Joestar brothers hide behind a boat watching Gaia flying around a bit unleashing more of her magic power, all wondering of what to do now.

"Oh, why do these kinds of things always happen to us?" Fluttershy asked. All she and her friends wanted was a little vacation to get away from the magic and battles, was that too much to ask.

"What are we going to do?" Rarity asked worry this maybe more than they can handle.

"What we always do!" Rainbow said stands up on her feet with courage in her eyes.

"Save the day!" Rainbow Dash encouraged her friends as they come to agree with her, they've been through tough situations before and always managed to come out on top. Together, they'll stop this madness.

"I hope Joseph and Pinkie will be alright." Jonathan concerned for his brother and his girlfriend; they're about to face against a powerful enemy more deadly than Dio.

Everyone preys that they'll make it out alive and come back to them okay, hopefully soon as they'll need help of saving both Camp Everfree and Gloriosa.

To Be Continue…


	29. Chapter 29

**Final Battle 2 Trickster Duo vs the Perfect Being, Joseph and Pink vs Kars Part 1**

We see Kars in his flight mode carrying Jopseh Joestar and Pinkie Pie in his talons flying at blinding speed as the wind pressure is pushing against the lovers.

"Put us down, you big birdbrain!" Pinkie insulted punching the skinny chicken-like legs.

"You're going to be SO sorry when we get free!" Joseph said angry.

"Oh, you two aren't enjoying the flight?" Kars asked smirk before flying higher in the sky and doing some barrel rolls, making the two-captured couple dizzy.

"Okay, now you're just showing off!" Joseph snarled holding his mouth with one hand while looking down.

"I hope you're ready to have puke in your eyes?" Pinkie yelled.

"I think it's time for you two to go skydiving together, only there's no parashot to save slow your fall!" Kars smiled evil.

Kars flop his wings harder to fly up higher as he passes through the clouds and stop a few seconds later before turning his body with his head aiming at the ground and dives faster with a little help from gravity. Pinkie and Joseph can see the ground getting closer and closer as the continue to struggle breaking free.

"Bummer, I never got to decorate the cookies we made!" Pinkie regretted.

"Pinkie, you did decorate those cookies and cupcakes you and the others made, just glad they did-Aha!" Joseph gained an idea like a lightbulb just appeared next to his head.

"Aha? I don't think can shout like that, unless you put a recording speaker phone that repeat the word Aha over and over and over and over-" Pinkie chattering was cut off when Joseph put his hand on her mouth.

"Pinkie, your sprinkles!" Joseph said, soon Pinkie got the idea of what's Joseph plan is.

Pinkie struggle to push her hand in between the talons and her pants trying to reach for the sprinkles though no luck, then she thought of an idea as she reaches into her hair to pull a stick of butter rubbing it on her hands to make it slippery to squeeze through the tight space. Once her hand has been buttered she pushes through with success and hopefully find the right pocket that has the sprinkles inside.

"Why do you have butter in your hair?" Joseph confused.

"For emergencies!" Pinkie answered.

"What kind of emergencies that need butter for?" Joseph asked confuses more.

"In case if we don't any jelly for our toasts, duh." Pinkie said, then she felt something in her hands, hopefully it's the container with the sprinklers; she pulls her hand out holding something which is the sprinkle container.

"Quick, put them on the clackers!" Joseph said holding out his clackers and making them stand still with his hamon.

Pinkie quickly sprinkle on the clackers as her magic power activates, causing the sprinkled cover clackers glowing pink as these puppies are ready to go.

"Whatever you two are planning, it'll be too late once this forest becomes your grave!" Kars claimed seeing as he's severely dozen feet closer to the ground.

"Hey Kars, just try not to get too distracted by shiny things!" Joseph mocked spinning his clackers fast.

"Or else that shiny thing will get blown up in your face!" Pinkie added.

"If those are your finally words then prepare to die!" Kars declared, failed to notice the clackers from Joseph were thrown ahead of him and by the time he did notice them; they smack him right in the face as the impact made the blood splash out of his forehead.

The head from the clackers made Kars dizzy enough loosen his grip on Joseph and Pinkie for them to break free then free falling as they hug each other. They may have gained their freedom, but they now have to figure a way to save themselves from painting the grass and trees with their blood.

"So, Joseph, you got a plan to save us from the free fall, right?" Pinkie asked starting to panic a bit.

"Of course, Joseph Joestar, always has a plan!" Joseph lied, truth is he REALLY didn't have a plan and panicking on the inside.

Joseph has to think of something quick and very fast or else he and Pinkie will end up in the great big house of parties in the sky, it could be the end for the PiJo couple which is a cute nickname they called themselves. But now that won't matter because they're about die, and Joseph didn't even think of coming prepare of bringing a grappling hook. Wait, grappling hook? That's it!

Joseph quickly brings out another clacker from his pocket and look around to quickly find a strong tree branch to use and found one, throw one end at the branch as it wraps around on it tight, and they start swinging like there's no tomorrow crashing through some leaves and branches. Pinkie decided to do her random stuff by pulling something that is impossible to have in her hair except for Pinkie Pie, she pulls out a small square box and threw it at the spot where they would land. As the square lands, it explodes and expands into a big balloon castle just in time for Joseph and Pinkie to land on it bouncing for a while until they got off.

"Haha, we're alive!" Joseph cheered.

"Yeah, but now Kars is coming for us!" Pinkie pointed at the incoming Kars.

Joseph quickly pulls out a small metal ball and threw to the ground then a big puff of smoke exploded covering most of the area making Kars back off and fly above the smoke cloud trying to find where Joseph and Pinkie are. Under the smoke, Joseph and Pinkie are carefully running through the smoke while trying not to run into any trees.

"That guy is just Super Freaky-deaky! What are we going to do?" Pinkie asked, she's lucky to have her Pinkie-Sense to help warn her of danger like Spider-Man's Spider-Sense.

"Well, we obviously can't go back to camp because Kars will follow us there and kill our friends after he's done with us." Joseph stated while looking through some brushes like he's looking for something important.

"And did you see those weird power of his; he can create life from the palm of his hand literally and can turn into a giant bird-man! Who knows what else he can do or transform into!" Pinkie worried as they continue running.

"Look, I saw something while we were up in the air and it should be around here somewhere." Joseph mentioned still looking.

"Like what, a hidden year supply of cupcakes, strawberry shortcake pancakes, triple chocolate and vanilla wedding cake when we get married, anime DVDs from another dimension, video games from another dimension, a watermelon dog?" Pinkie asked on about some random stuff.

"No, although the wedding cake idea does sound good." Joseph said then he spotted what he was looking for.

"Aha, Pinkamena Diane Pie, behold!" Joseph said moving some branches away to show Pinkie something amazing.

An old but strong-looking military fighter plane with two propellers on the wings standing in an open field as the sun shines down on it, cover in some old weed and vines, and have some rusty spots. The plane look liked it hasn't been use in decades or maybe a hundred from like a war and it has been left here to rust away until it is nothing.

"This plane is our life saver?" Pinkie asked wonder if this plane will even work.

"We need to match Kars in the sky, from I can tell this baby still has enough juice to go one last flight." Joseph examined and hope onto the driver sit, checking some buttons and switches.

"I don't know, this doesn't look safe." Pinkie said tapping on the plane and one of the metal pad fell off making her worry.

"Don't worry, I'm… pretty sure this thing can hold out." Joseph said nervously.

"You hesitated." Pinkie raised an eyebrow.

"No, I… look, can you just spin the propellers and get in?" Joseph asked not wanting to deal with this now.

Pinkie went to both propellers superfast spinning them as hard as she could and jump onto the back sit while Joseph get the plane started or at least figure out how to while looking like he knows how to work an airplane, which he does not.

"Jojo, sweetie, have even learned on HOW to fly and work an airplane before?" Pinkie asked.

"Sure, I read a few books and saw planes on TV, how hard can it be." Joseph said confidence that he got this.

"You know you can't always compare REAL life to TV, right?" Pinkie asked.

"Pinkie, I left some cardboard dummies of us to distract Kars until we are airborne, so can we PLEASE not talk about it." Joseph demanded.

"Well, forgive me that I'm trying to keep my mind out of the whole 'Fighting an Evil Monster who's going to Kill US' thought, no pressure." Pinkie said cross her arms.

Joseph tries his best to stay calm trying to get the plane to work but nothing happen which is making him very angry.

"Does this plane come for a with manual for the plane?" Joseph asked.

"HA! I knew it, I knew you don't know how to fix a plane!" Pinkie shouted pointing her finger at him.

"Yeah, okay, I admit, I don't know how to work a damn, rusty, rundown, stupid plane!" Joseph shouted in rage.

"Good, because I didn't care that you know how to work a plane, I still love you all that matter!" Pinkie shouted in return.

"Well, glad to hear then, because I love you so much too!" Joseph shouted.

"Then why don't we just kiss right here, right now!" Pinkie shouted more

"Let's do it!" Joseph shouted again before Pinkie grabs him by the face and the two kiss passionate like there's no tomorrow or they're about to have sex.

"Which we are not since this is rated teens and for kids to read." Pinkie whispered to the fourth wall before getting back to kissing Joseph.

What they didn't realize is that their hamon is charging up coursing through their bodies then pass onto the plane as the hamon energy is charging up the plane like its coming back to life making the propellers spin faster and the starts to move forward out to the open hallway-like grass field. The plane began to pick up speed as little by little the wheels are bouncing off the ground and a few seconds later it fully flew up, up, and away high into the air while Joseph and Pinkie are still in their make-out session.

"Wow, I didn't know your breath smells sky high." Pinkie giggled.

"That's not my breath babe, that's the wind of the high altitude in the sky." Joseph said, then both lovers shot their eyes open of realization and look out to they're really flying in the rusty old fighter plane.

"We're flying, we're really flying!" Joseph cheered hugging Pinkie as she cheers too.

"Yeah, now all we need to worry is Kars coming right at us!" Pinkie panicked at the end upon seeing Kars is indeed coming for them with an evil smirk on his face.

"You fools, thought you can escape death with stupid tricks, prepare to die!" Kars said charging up them.

"Bring it on!" Joseph said as he got the controls and Pinkie buckling up for a bumping flight.

To be Continue…

**KO new chapter is finish and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I had some other things to do with my life and other stories.**

**Joseph and Pinkie are sure in a pickle against Kars with his powers and they're best bet a rusty fighter plane to fight off the 'Perfect' being long enough for Joseph to form a plan to end Kars once for all. **

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Final Battle 2 Trickster Duo vs the Perfect Being, Joseph and Pink vs Kars Part 2**

"Come on kids, let me show the power of Nature!" Gaia shouted unleashing more of her plant magic at the campers.

"We got to do something." Rainbow Dash said.

"Like what? She even turns any plant attacks I throw at her against us." Gionro said. He tried using Golden Experience's power like trapping Gaia in vines, but that backfired when use her magic to control them.

"The source of her power must be that necklace she's wearing." Jonathan pointed at the geodes wrapped on Gaia's neck.

"Good luck with that, every time we get close enough she pushes us back and seem to have very fast reflexe." Jotaro reminded.

"Well, I don't need to point out that Kars has something to do with Gloriosa become this crazy chick she is now." Josuke grunted and some vines suddenly grew behind him, luckily, he saw it coming and Crazy Diamond punches them away.

"Yeah, and he's battling against Joseph and Pinkie right now! I hope they're doing okay." Johnny shooting at the vines destroying them, but more keeps coming while feeling worry for his brother and his girlfriend fighting against Kars.

"Don't worry, with those two working together either in baking, pranking, or battling, they'll pull through in the end!" Sunset believed those two prank-lovers will come back together in one piece.

"Now that's a 'Can-Do' spirit I can get behind." Applejack said before lifting a giant rock above herself and threw it at Gaia only to be crush by two large tree-hands.

"Yeah, they have their battles to handle, we got to do our parts too!" Rainbow Dash stated before running fast saving some of the students and bringing them to the food hall where Celestia and Luna are grudging the place.

"Joseph. Pinkie. Come back safe." Fluttershy prayed for her friends' safe return.

**(With Joseph and Pinkie)**

"WAHOOO! We're flying!" Pinkie cheered as she sits on co-pilot sit and Joseph flying the plane.

"I know this is all exciting for the both of us Pinkie, but we still a crazy madman to deal with." Joseph remind her about their fight with Kars.

Speaking of Kars, he is seen flying above the plane staring down with an amusing smirk on his face.

"Do they really think they have turn the tide now they're in the air now, fools; whether in the sky or on land, I'll destroy you!" Kars declared as he flaps his wings forward and fires dozens of feathers at the plane.

The feathers pierce through the plane's metal-hid with their sharp tips at the bottom end.

"Damn, that guy." Joseph angered steering the plane up and around dodging the feathers.

"Doesn't this plane have any weapons to fight back?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes, but we need to Kars in front of us to fire the guns." Joseph answered.

The two notices that Kars isn't firing his feathers anymore as he is flying straight at them from back thinking of tearing through the metal and slicing up the flying machine into pieces with Joseph and Pinkie as well. However, Joseph has an idea of his own.

"Hold on tight!" Joseph warned before pulling the starring wheel up making the plane do a lop over Kars and flying behind him now.

"Now, Pinkie, fire!" Joseph commanded which Pinkie excitingly did as she presses the buttons on her starring wheel firing bullets at Kars who's dodging them with ease.

"You fool think you can shoot down the Perfect Being, let see how you like it when the bullets are coming at you!" Kars said as he fires his feather again like before.

Except this time is different as the feathers starts to morph into hard shells of armadilo-scales and the bullets bounces off them like it's a pinball game in the air, some of those bullets were even deflected back at Joseph and Pinkie as they duck for cover a bit.

"He returned fire, sir!" Pinkie reported.

"Damn it, this is really starting to get on my nerve more than ever." Joseph groaned in rage.

The scaled projectiles crashes through the front window of the plane piercing through some walls and some went through the door in the back. Pinkie tries firing again but soon discover the bullets are all gone.

"Uh oh, we're out of ammo!" Pinkie worried.

Joseph was getting angry that there's nothing else they can do besides dodging and flying away which won't last long because the plane will eventually run out of fuel, then an idea hit him, and he opens the glove compartment. He pulls out a folded piece of paper opening it and reveal to be a map of the forest and a mountain or two.

Joseph took a couple of moments looking at the map trying to find something that could be useful, and he smirks meaning he found what he was looking for.

"Oh, I like that look of yours, you got a plan?" Pinkie asked grinning.

"Yep, this plan is probably the most craziest one yet." Joseph said.

"I like crazy!" Pinkie smiled.

"Alright, so we know that the earth gives life to every living thing on this planet, right?" Joseph asked.

"I think so."

"Well, it's time we give Kars back to the earth; according to this map, there's a volcano not far from here." Joseph pointed at the area of the volcano on the map.

"We're going to bake him alive into a nasty-crispy sweet that's so burned out and throw him away like trash! Toasty Idea!" Pinkie excited giving the plan two thumbs up.

With that, Joseph steers the plane to where the volcano is located knowing Kars will follow them as he wants to see them die at his hand to avenge the deaths of his two friend they defeated and the celebration of his rebirth. Which is part of the trickster couples' plan and hope nothing crazy will while they make their way to the volcano to end Kars once and for all.

Then suddenly, Pinkie's hair starts shaking indicating that something is about to happen.

"Be on guard Jojo, something is about to come biting us on the butt." Pinkie warned.

"Oh please, we're inside flying a plane in the middle of the God damn sky, it's not like there's a man-eating on board-OOW!" Joseph screamed in pain, looking down behind to see a piranha sucking its teeth on his flesh.

"W-What the Hell?!" Joseph gasped pulling the man-eating fish off throwing it away.

"You just jinx yourself." Pinkie taunted earning a glare from Joseph. Pinkie looks back at the once empty space.

"AAAAAHH?! More piranhas?!" Pinkie panicked seeing the piranhas eating through the metal and some wires.

"Seriously? Where did they call come from?" Joseph asked. That's when a thought came to him, he remembers the feathers Kars fired earlier and how they turned into armor to deflect the bullets. Now he realizes the armor scales turned into the piranhas.

"Damn, that sneaky bastard." Joseph snarled referring to Kars.

"I hope this plane can hold long enough to get to that volcano, otherwise we're literally fish food!" Pinkie worried as she smacks some of the piranhas away with a baseball bat she pulled out from his right shoe.

"Don't worry, we're very close." Joseph smirked seeing the mountain where the volcano is.

"Alright, here's who we're going to lure Kars in." Joseph began whispering the plans in Pinkie's ears.

Outside, Kars can hear the piranhas tearing through the metal of the plane with their sharp teeth feeling like music to his ears though he also wishes to hear more screaming from Joseph and Pinkie. Believing his victory is so close he could already taste it, no one can stop him now and thinking of after killing the two he'll go back to the camp to check on Gaia if his Queen needs help with the Joestar brothers and the Rainbooms. Then he saw what appears to be Joseph and Pinkie jumping out of the plane with parachutes as its flies away from them.

"Is that really your idea of escaping me, it doesn't matter where you go I will come at you for the kill!" Kars shouted charging at the couple going after Joseph.

He ready his feet which were turned into bird's feet with very sharp talons like they've been sharpened and impale the guy with one claw on the back and three on the front, killing Joseph Joestar. Or so he thought. Noticing that there is no blood coming out of the body, he looks at him closely seeing this is NOT Joseph, but a dummy with a poorly drawn face then quickly look over finding her to be a fake too with a note on the front that says "Got Ya!".

"They tricked me!" Kars angered. He saw the plane that was leaving turns out to be Joseph and Pinkie still inside charging at Kars full speed.

"Alright, Kars! Time to give you a hot date with a pool of lava!" Joseph shouted.

Kars was about to get out of the way, but he notices that the dummy he impaled won't come off for some reason as it was stuck to him now. He saw the dump was also covered in some sticky goo.

"I hope you like my homemade sticky bubblegum frosting and something else we're gonna make you stick too!" Pinkie yelled with a microphone.

Kars tries to force the sticky dummy off from his grip quickly, but it was too late as the plane ram him with sharp metal spikes impaling him and some blood squirting out. Kars ignore the pain as the only thing on his mind right now is killing Joseph and Pinkie with his own hands. Although, he looks behind himself to see that they plan on diving the plane straight at the volcano.

"Doing a crazy stunt like this will only prolong your death!" Kars stated as he tries to remove himself from the spikes but couldn't for once again he finds himself being stuck in Pinkie's sticky trap again.

"Looks like you're 'stuck' between a rock and a hard place!" Pinkie joked getting her parachute ready as they attend to jump out of the plane for real this time.

"Thank you flying Air Jojo and Pinkie!" Joseph joked hugging his girlfriend considering she has the last parachute.

They leap off the plane as it dives down to the magma causing a huge explosion bursting of clouds raising up and some dips of lava raining down. Pinkie and Joseph managed to land on solid ground safety.

"We did it! We beat Kars!" Pinkie cheered.

"Yep, and it won't matter if makes himself an armor because the lava will be too hot to handle." Joseph said, and they gave each other a high-five as they smile for their victory then embrace for a moment of kissing.

"Okay, now that Kars is out of the way, we can go help the others with that crazy plant lady." Joseph said hoping the others are doing well. Pinkie nodded.

The two walks to the edge of the volcano trying to think of the fastest way to make their way back to the camp hopefully in time to make a big dramatic entrance to look cool. But they will soon realize that their battle with Kars is far from over.

Pinkie's body began to shake like crazy like expanding a little and shrinking a bit.

"Holy Cupcake! My Pinkie Senses are going crazy, something dangerous is coming!" Pinkie said with her voice sounding vibrating and such.

"What are you talking about, Kars is dead." Joseph said hoping she is just playing around, but he knows too well that when it comes to the Pinkie Sense is always right about the danger part.

Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet cracks open to them as a shiny sharp blade pops out aiming for Joseph's left arm near the shoulder.

_SLICE_

Joseph didn't notice until now that he sees his arm flying clean off of his lower forearm with his eyes widen in shock and Pinkie having the same reaction. Joseph finally screams in agonizing pain as he fell on his back while holding onto his now shorten arm trying to stop more of the blood from oozing out. Another sharp blade was coming at Pinkie, but luckily, thanks to her Pinkie Sense and fast reflex she manages to dodge the sneak attack and roll to Joseph's side.

Bursting out of the ground a strange looking figure stands before the couple as the face begins to crack making it seem the whole body is armor and underneath is none other than Kars. Alive and well like nothing happened as the whole body shatters off.

"I was hoping to get a duet of the agonizing scream, but I suppose a solo will do. And I must say, you sing that beautiful Jojo, I've long to hear you sing it!" Kars mocked watching Joseph suffering the loss of his arm.

"But how? The lava should've melted through your very body." Pinkie wondered, who could Kars survived the intense heat of the magma.

"Why, it's quite simple: I tried to coat myself in armor like a crab or harder, but it wasn't enough, so I decided created a new kind of armor made entirely of air bubbles and that is how is how I'm standing here today!" Kars explained thus forcing Pinkie and Joseph to see the shocking truth.

The earth may have given life of everyone like Kars, but now Kars's powers stands above the earth itself for his power seem to show no limits. He is immortal, meaning he can never be killed by any means and never age again. There was nothing left in the world that could stop him.

Joseph and Pinkie decided to try on one last act to fight as if they're reading each other's mind, crossing their legs together with swinging them at Kars.

"**Cross-Kick Hamon Overdrive"**

"Oh, did you say… **Hamon Overdrive!**" Kars elbowed the incoming attack as he somehow glows brightly. It was a clash for a moment, but Kars won forcing the two away and on top of each other as they scream in pain.

"Jojo, that attack just now…" Pinkie groaned realizing what Kars just did.

"I see you're quick on thinking, Pinkie. Yes, it was indeed Hamon." Kars shouted proudly, surprising the two that Kars has been able to use Hamon and more powerful too consider they can feel the spot on their leg is melting.

"Oh yes, I guess you can have this back." Kars tossed a shiny red-looking gem to Joseph and Pinkie.

"It's the Red stone of Aisa, one of my father's loyal servant stole this and thanks to it, I have become the Perfect Being!" Kars bragged.

"…The Red stone…" Joseph panted, remembering something of what the Sage told him about the stone.

"And now, as you two are lovers you both will die together!" Kars declared as he launches a hand charged-hamon at them.

Joseph and Pinkie did nothing for they know full well this is the end for them, accepting their fate and they did all they could, but just when all hope was lost. A miracle happens.

The Red stone of Aisa, the special stone that Kars gave them, have suddenly been brought in front in Joseph and Pinkie's hands together intercepting Kars's attack, and when the villain's hamon attack touch the stone it blasted a powerful energy beam of hamon from behind through the ground. Kars was shock by the sudden action, even the trickster couple had no idea why they did it, that's when Joseph remembers that the Red stone amplifies Hamon and other heat energy, then the blast made the volcano reach its breaking point and erupts launching the three on a rock flying up towards the sky.

Joseph and Pinkie held on to each other as Kars comment on such a force of being launch by a volcano, but he quickly jumps off spreading his wings to fly his way to safety leaving Joseph and Pinkie on the rock as they'll die from the fall. But suddenly, Joseph's served hand came at Kars grabbing him by the neck tightly with its fingers piercing through the flesh.

"Ha, who has the upper hand now!" Pinkie punned.

"Pinkie, I believe he's about to say something." Joseph smirked.

"Oh, it is…"

"Did you two plan this too, tell me?" Both performed the Next Line trick.

"How do you always know?" Kars asked, the moment Kars was distracted by the arm and the couples cocky attitude, scalding rocks he didn't see coming hit him and launch him even higher into the stratosphere.

"Did you two plan this too, tell me?" Kars asked in rage.

"Why are you even asking, we set the trap and you luck right into it!" Joseph claimed.

"Yeah, everything went well like baking!" Pinkie added as they pump their fists high. Trust is, they didn't plan any of this and glad that a miracle happened.

With the combined force of the launching rocks by the volcano's eruption reached escape velocity. They knew that nothing on earth can kill the Perfect Being, that's when Kars realizes he's being stuck into the vacuum of space like the earth itself is kicking Kars off planet as he curses in rage one last time.

Joseph and Pinkie lay down on the flying rock, relaxing a bit though they knew they could only relax for a short while.

"Pinkie, we have to get back to the others." Joseph said.

"Don't worry, I have an emergency glider backpack we can use." Pinkie mentioned.

"Then let's hurry up and glide our way back to camp." Joseph snapped. The couple may have won their battle but there is another they have to get to and fast.

**_KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Pinkie and Joseph have won as Kars is no more, you guess what happened to him I'm sure. Now they need to hurry back to Camp Everfree to help their friends in need against Gaia Everfree before it's too late.**

**Hope you like the battle with some funny and serious in it.**

**KO comment, favorite, click the thumbs up button, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Saving Camp Everfree!**

**(With Kars)**

"NOOOOOOOO?!" Kars screamed in rage that he has somehow been defeated by Joseph Joestar and Pinkie Pie as he floats in space away from the earth atmosphere.

"No, don't panic, just find the earth." Kars said to himself as turns around seeing the planet right in front of him.

"Curses, those fools think THIS will stop me!" Kars grinned as he pops out tubes from his body blowing some powerful wind to push himself towards the earth.

"All I have to do is get close enough to be pull into the planet's gravitational pull and I'll be back on solid ground in no time." Kars smirked thinking of ways to kill Joseph and Pinkie for this stunt they pulled.

Kars also thought of his queen, Gaia Everfree thinking she must've crush the other Joestar brothers and the Mane 7 by now knowing that even that the boys have unlocked their Stand powers, they are still newbies to the power thinking they won't last long against her. Truth be told; Kars did always find Gloriosa to be a fine woman in his eyes, seeing such determination and willing to do whatever it takes to protect her camp even if it means crushing those before her. Now with her as Gaia Everfree, they will rule the world together using the power of nature itself to destroy all who would stand in their way, and maybe save some places for his brothers to rule as well.

Yes, he could taste the sweet victory and revenge as he gets closer to the earth then further away.

Wait, further away?

"What, this can't be? I'm not getting any closer?" Kars confused of what's going on.

He suddenly felt cold knowing he's in the vacuum of space, but colder than usual that's when he turns around and gasps at the tubes are freezing up.

"N-no, this is-isn't working! The air is… f-freezing around me, my body is… getting harder to move faster than I realize!" Kars stuttered in shock, trying to use everything he has to break free, but it was pointless.

"N-no, NNOOOOOOOOOO?!" Kars screamed in fear one last time before his whole body became a frozen statue permanently.

And so, ended, Kars, the third brother of the Dark Six and the Perfect Being. His body turn hard as rock and he floated through space for the rest of time, never to return. He wishes for death, but there was nothing out there to kill him. The spark of thoughts went dem, and then silent.

**(Camp Everfree)**

"And now, we'll all be together in this camp FOREVER!" Gaia shouted insanely as she has the vines wraps around the gang with Rarity doing her best to holding up her diamond shield around them, but it won't last long.

"I can't hold this out forever!" Rarity exclaimed feeling she's about to reach her limit as the vines try crushing the dome shield.

"We need to get close enough to get that necklace!" Jotaro pointed out.

Sunset look Twilight being scared, but she knew that she's the one who can stop her.

"Twilight, you have to use your magic." Sunset said.

"What, but I can't… what if…" Twilight hesitated, worry that she'll bring out Midnight Sparkle.

"Twilight, you can't keep living in past for what happened. Think about your friends!" Sunset said as she pony-up.

Just as Twilight is thinking hard in her mind fighting against her inner demon, Gaia made a giant vine-fist to smash the shield and kill the group once and for all.

"Now, DIE!" Gaia shouted, but before she could even move the vine fist something exploded from the top of the plant dome and to her surprise Joseph and Pinkie has enter.

"Hey there everyone, did we miss the part?" Joseph joked.

"Gaia, your next line is: "You two are here, but what happened to Kars?", go!" Pinkie performed the Next Line trick.

"You two are here, but what happened to Kars?" Gaia asked, then gasp that Pinkie knew what she was going to say.

"Kars is gonne be gone with the stars for a looong time." Joseph said pointing up at the sky.

"And that Twilight is about to take the shiny rocks around your neck right now." Pinkie blurted out.

Gaia gasps turning her attention to Twilight who has transformed into her pony form, but it was too late as Twilight use her magic powers to take the necklace away from and the geodes began to glow brighter and the girls got drawn to them. As they each touch their own geodes, they suddenly felt something stronger growing from within themselves and they change into new outfits, then caused a magical explosion that made all the crazy vines around camp vanish.

Timber is seen waking up seeing the camp is back to normal and saw his sister laying in the grass back to normal too.

"Gloriosa?" Timber hoped checking on his older sister.

"Uh, what happened?" Gloriosa asked doesn't seem to remember much, but she remembers what she did to everyone.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay." Timber said hugging her, glad to have his sister back.

"AWESOME! You girls did it!" Josuke excited.

"Nice work out there." Giorno complimented.

Spike hope onto Twilight's arms, glad that she's safe, then he notices she's wearing a purple necklace.

"Whoa, nice bling." Spike said.

"What... What are these?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not sure. But clearly we have some kind of connection to them." Sunset said seeing as they each have their own symbol.

"I almost don't care what they are. They are gorgeous!" Rarity admired the geodes then gasps of an idea.

"And will totally go with the other collection I was working on for the camp fashion show!" Rarity excited.

"Which is probably cancelled." Jonathan said just after Rarity spoke of her idea and she sigh in sadness.

"I am so sorry. I only wanted this to be the best week Camp Everfree has ever had, and instead I've made it the worst. Maybe it's for the best that I'm losing the camp to Filthy Rich." Gloriosa admitted defeated, then Celestia steps in.

"No. It's not. This camp has meant so much to so many people, my sister and me included." Celestia said remembering the good times she had here as a young teen.

"Why do you think we wanted our students to come here?" Luna added.

"I say we go right to Filthy Rich's home and give him a piece of our minds." Josuke suggested bringing out his Stand, which he named it Crazy Diamond.

"Or…" Rainbow Dash stopped Josuke. "We could do a fundraiser, together!" She suggested as everyone agree.

"And we could hold it in the crystal cave!" Jotaro added as Sunset smiles at him because she was thinking the same thing.

"A Crystal Ball! I love it!" Rarity gasped.

"I admire everyone's enthusiasm. Really, I do. But I-I just don't know how we're going to plan a ball by tomorrow and invite everyone." Gloriosa worried.

"We got this." The Mane 7 and Joestar brothers said together.

**(Music-** **Legend You Were Meant To Be, Eqestria Girls Legend of Everfree)**

Soon, everyone got work on making preparations for the ball to raise enough money to save the camp; Twilight and Timber are in charge of making invitations for everyone they know to come save the camp. Jotaro and Josuke are using their Stands to move the rocks away to make the entrance to the cave clearer with Applejack's help of course. Rainbow Dash is delivering the invites into mailboxes in town using her super speed. Pinkie and Joseph are baking sweets together with some few touches of their own make them tastier than ever, and Joseph is making sure that Pinkie doesn't accidentally blow up the whole kitchen. Rarity and Jonathan are clothing some new clothing for everyone to wear at the party, hope they'll like it. Fluttershy and Giorno are doing the decorations for the party with some help from the animals and some plants Giorno's creating.

Timber and Gloriosa are standing on the dock (which was finished, again) looking out at the horizon feeling calm of each other's company as they think about their parents and the time they shared growing up here together.

Later, night came with people from the town coming in the cave for the ball enjoying themselves and the Mane 7 playing their music together. Soon, they stop playing as everyone cheers for their great performance ad Gloriosa came up the stage with the microphone in her hand.

"Thank you all so much for coming! And for helping us raise enough money to... save Camp Everfree!" Gloriosa announced happily as everyone cheered louder for the good news.

Filthy Rich was at the party and seem disappointed that he wasn't getting the camp, he decided to leave thinking there wasn't point sticking around.

"Thank you. For everything. Oh, if I'd just asked for help in the first place..." Gloriosa sighed in relief, feeling silly that she could do it herself.

"Hey, don't sweat it, it's kinda what we do." Rainbow Dash bragged before Josuke came up to her on stage, offering her to dance with him and she accepts going to the dance floor.

Everyone is enjoying their time together doing some talking with friends, dancing together on the dance floor, and some having some romance moments like Twilight and Timber as they were about to kiss but got interrupted by Gloriosa though they think they have their moment another time.

Sunset is seen outside of the cave up at the night sky and the stars thinking about everything she and the others had gone through, with finding new magic problem far out in a forest and facing against two foes in one day saving the camp.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who wants to be alone." Jotaro said walking up to her with being notice, Sunset jumps a bit.

"Sheesh man, are you this good on sneaking up on people?" Sunset asked calming herself down.

"Sorry, force of habit I guess." Jotareo said leaning on the rock next to Sunset.

"You and the girls did awesome together." Jotaro complimented.

"Thanks, though I believe you guys did as much as we did. Especially with Joseph and Pinkie defeating Kars, which having a hard time to believe that they launched him into space." Sunset said, believing something like that would take a miracle.

"Yeah, sure is crazy camping trip we went through, guess mom was right that it would be something that none of us would forget." Jotaro said as Sunset chuckles.

"So, I was just wondering if you have any free-time, just you and me with the others and" Sunset's sentence was cut off when Jotaro suddenly held her had in his without looking at her, this makes her cheeks blush.

"How's next week on Saturday?" Jotaro asked smiling, he had just asked Sunset out on a date.

Sunset smiles as she mentally squealed loud, her heart wouldn't stop beating from the exciting feeling she's having. Then her mind went elsewhere about something that happened during their time at camp.

"There's just one thing I don't understand." Sunset said.

"It's about the magic the effected the geodes?" Jotaro guessed, knowing what she's thinking.

"Yeah, where did it come from?" Sunset asked as the two newly couple stare up at the night sky wondering what could happen next.

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Camp Everfree is safe thanks to our heroes, but their battle is far from over as there are now three more of the Dark Six left to deal with and hope they'll be prepare for when the time comes to face them. For now, they'll just enjoy the victory they earned and have fun with everyone.**

**KO comment, favorite, click the thumb up button, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	32. Chapter 32

**The Third Jojo and Shimmer's First Date**

**(Unknown Location)**

D2 is seen reading a book calmly in the library of the Dark Six's secret hideout with a single candle lit up as he wishes to be alone for a while and a big, gold muscular arm brings him a glass of wine, he took it a sip from the glass and let out a calm sigh as he got back to his reading.

Everything was peaceful right now which he always loves doing on his spare time.

"D2?!"

Unless his quiet time is disturbed by one of his younger brothers, disappointed that his reading time is being interrupted, but he doesn't let that bother him as he continue the book. Sometime he wonders why he ended up having brothers like the one who is rush-walking in the library with a worried/angry look on his face. He was not happy and D2 knows why.

"What do you want now, Kira?" D2 asked, annoying that he couldn't just get rid him consider how annoying Kira can with his odd hobby.

Kira has blonde hair that's light, loosely combed back hair with a few strands out of place and purple eyes. He wears a light valentinosuit and a dark tie patterned by a column of skull emblems with upright, cat-like ears.

"Why is that you're not doing ANYTHING?! Two strong warriors in our group is dead and we just lost our second eldest brother which means it's only a matter of time befo" Kira's sentence were cut off as he was suddenly sent crashing to one of the shelves and making all the books fall to the ground.

"You really need to learn to take a breather." D2 said before flipping to the next page.

"Ow, seriously D2!" Kira yelled as he pushes the broken woods and books off of him.

"But he does have a point." A another younger brother pointed out as he walks in.

He has light blonde hair in a bunch of rolled up style and blue eyes. He wears a Pink coat and purple trousers as his main clothing.

"Aw, Funny Valentine, I didn't expect to see you home so soon." D2 said with a sinister smile.

"Yes, my work as Student Council President ended pretty early with everyone working wonderfully like a well-oiled machine." Funny said proudly.

"Remind me again why he's the only brother who gets to go school like normal teens?" Kira asked as he dust off the dusts from his shirt, feeling jealous at his younger brother gets to do something fun.

"We've been over this Kira; Funny here has the appearance and aura of a normal, respectable young man while the rest of us are more darker with blood staining on our hands." D2 answered annoyance.

"Yes, like with you and your… gross way of picking up girls." Funny glared at Kira.

"Oh come on, my brothers, I only wish to find the perfect one so I can be happy!" Kira stated.

"And by perfect girl, you mean… this?" Funny held out a served hand of a female with a gold ring.

"Starlia! Put her down this instant, Funny!" Kira demanded angry.

"Is this a new hand you got yourself, I always wonder what the girls looked like before you killed them." Funny said winging the hand around.

"I mean it, put her down right now or else I'll blow you to bits!" Kira threatened as he starts glowing of pink aura.

"Like what happened last time, I don't think so." Funny grinned as he also glows of light-green aura.

Funny and Kira look at each other vicious eyes-cold eyes like they are at the old west waiting for the clock to strike high-noon and ready themselves to bring out their Stands for yet another fight between brothers and prove which of them is the stronger brother.

"ENOUGH!" D2 shouted and a cracked-line suddenly appears between Funny and Kira.

They turn their heads to D2 with a very, dangerous angry expression as his red eyes glow fiercely and releasing a flamin golden aura as he brought out his Stand which is covered by darkness except for its red eyes matching with D2. And he even has his book slammed shut, that shows he's in his more dangerous-state of anger that even the two late-older brothers feared when he has become this angry.

"(Yeah, he's the stronger brother!)" Kira and Funny thought the same thing like they were reading each other's minds.

"Now, will you both please SHUT UP and tried to be more civilized." D2 demanded.

Then suddenly there are dozens of fist-print on the floor, the walls, and some on the ceiling as they all appeared at the exact same time. Even some appeared around Kira and Funny who are sweating bullet as they stand straight while shaking in fear that their older brother is giving off such a murder glaze that rivals that of the two older brothers before him.

"We are sorry, big brother." Kira said frightening.

"Please forgive us." Funny begged.

D2 see that the two have learned their lesson and quickly calm down calling off his Stand and the aura faded as he put the book down on his lap.

"By the way Funny, where is Diavolo. I haven't seen him days after we heard Kars was defeated by those… clown couple." D2 asked, feeling humiliated that Kars was beaten by two idiotic prankers.

"He went off to visit his little team to make sure they're ready whenever he'll send them off to face the Joestar brothers." Funny informed, regaining his composure.

"They still don't know who he is, right?" Kira asked.

"Fear not, Diavolo has made absolutely sure that no one knows beside that… fat gentleman knows about his true identity and any connection to us." Funny answered with a smirk. Although he did felt shiver down his spine when he mentioned the fat man.

"Well, let's hope so, we don't want anyone finding out about us more and most importantly, where we live!" Kira pointed out, worrying.

"I don't see this as a big deal, the Joestar brothers don't even know who are and the mothers we shot with the arrow didn't even see our faces, the only thing they'll is death." Funny proclaimed.

"Which is why we are going to take things up a notch, are your spies still working at that mall in Canterlot city?" D2 asked Funny.

"Yes, they're keeping a lookout for the Joestars as we speak." Funny reported.

"Good, if we to be victories to avenge our brothers and father then we must first understand our enemies and what makes them weak the most." D2 said as he stands up and look down at the burning candle.

And when the time is right… we attack the heart and destroyed, completely!" D2 smirked as he swing his hand on the candle blowing out the flame making the whole room consume into darkness.

**(Joestar Home)**

"Alright Jotaro, are you ready?" Joseph asked.

"I was born ready." Jotaro answered.

"This is going to be the toughest challenge of your life." Josuke pointed out.

"I faced zombies and mothers from those brothers, which we still don't know anything about, I can handle this." Jotaro claimed.

"Even though it's something you never, ever done before?" Johnny asked.

"Can't know it's scary unless you give it a try." Jotaro stated as adjusted his hat making sure is on right.

"Just be sure not to do something that may end up getting people in the hospital and you behind bar… again." Giorno sighed, remembering the last time Jotaro got into a fight.

"Boys please, let's not go overreacting for Jotaro's first date." Jonathan said.

Jotaro is sitting on the couch with the other brothers as they are trying to give the third older Jojo some advice and pep talk on what to do on his first date, even though some of them haven't actually gone on any dates in years; like with Jonathan saving himself for Rarity, Joseph may have hanged with some girls but haven't really dated any caused he was saving himself for Pinkie as well. Jotaro didn't actually cared about girls except seeing them as friends and he sometimes shouts at them because they winced too much. Josuke was kinda the same as Jotaro with girls except shouting at them, of course and treated them like a gentleman he learned from Jonathan. Giorno has never really been interested in girls sometime until he met Fluttershy and changed her view on girls. Johnny was like any kind of guy trying to look for the girl of their dreams which he found in Applejack as they're getting closer in the apple farm and riding their horses together.

"Hey, we're just really proud of Jotaro finally going on his first date with a REAL girl!" Josuke smiled wiping the tear from his eye.

"I hanged around with other girls." Jotaro pointed out.

"But only as friends." Giorno corrected.

"And the best part, it's with Sunset Shimmer of all girls!" Joseph excited.

Jotaro is actually surprised that Sunset had agreed to go on a date with him after the crystal ball at Camp Everfree after saving the camp from a crazy woman with magic plants and one guy trying to become a "Perfect Being" to rule the world, luckily, it worked out for everyone with Kars being sent far into outer space forever.

"Yeah, I get the feeling it will work out between them great." Jotaro said as he gets up from the couch.

"Now, we just need to go over a few things first." Joseph brought out a few dozen magazines he got from some store. He believes they have good advice on dating and stuff.

"Actually, I'm suppose to meet Sunset at the mall in 10 minutes, so see ya!" Jotaro walked out the door and left the house.

**(Canterlot Mall, Food Court)**

Jotaro is walking through a hallway passing by some food stands while looking to see if Sunset is around until he spotted the bacon-like color hair style as she saw him coming her way and waves with a smile.

Sunset is wearing her everyday clothing except with pretty flower on her head and a shining, transparent, mini red skirt hanging from her shorts.

"Hey Jotaro, you just got here?" Sunset asked, thinking they must've gotten here around the same time.

"Yeah, ready for this?" Jotaro asked, she nodded and they lock in arms and made their way to a fancy restaurant.

"Hello, table for the Joestar." Jotaro said the the waiter, he look at the list and smiles and leads them to their table.

Sunset looks around seeing all the cool stuff with the decorating like the sparkling dust on the ceiling like they're stars, all shining in different rainbow colors.

"Wow, I can't believe you got a reservation at a place like this!" Sunset impressed.

"Well, when you do some traveling with an old man and five brothers, you tend to make a big saving for a big traveling expense on boats and planes. And feeding some mouths." Jotaro answered as he chuckles a bit.

"It must've been amazing to see the whole world at such a young age, getting to see the all the wonderful sightseeing like the Eiffel Tower, the Great Wall of China, Uluru the Red Rock Australia, and more!" Sunset thrilled that she wanted to see those amazing landmarks.

"Yeah, we did get to see them: climbing up the Eiffel Tower with heavy weights, running along the wall with all our legs tied together, and doing some push-ups on the Uluru while it was steaming hot with big rocks on our backs. Yeah, they were great to visit." Jotaro listed all the training sessions he and his brothers went through all these years ago.

"Well, I still think it's amazing compare to what I been through." Sunset said.

"Really, because"

"Excuse me, are you two ready to order?" The Waiter asked.

"I'll have the apple cider for drink and black-inked noodles with the side of mozzarella sticks." Jotaro ordered.

"Same for me, and a side of salad, please." Sunset said.

"Coming right up." The Waiter said before walking away to the kitchen.

Later, their food arrived as they got to eating which was very delicious as it was their first time eating black-inked noodles that brought out a large spark of flavors on the taste buds. Then they continue their conversation before the Waiter interrupted them.

"As I was saying, I think traveling from another dimension is more amazing than traveling the whole planet." Jotaro commented.

"Heehee, yeah, I guess it does sound like a great feat if you don't count being power-hungry and disobeying my old teacher." Sunset said now looking sad.

"Hey, we all go through tough times that could make us do stupid things to others, but the important thing is that you learn from your mistakes to become a better person and helping others. At least that what Jonathan always said." Jotaro phrased from what his eldest brother said.

"Thanks, my friends have helped with that sometimes and it's been going great! I couldn't asked for better friends." Sunset smiled as she ate her noodles.

"Glad to hear that." Jotaro said.

Sunset smiles having a wonderful time with Jotaro and saw the stage seeing a sign saying about getting people to sing in front of everyone while enjoying their meal.

"In fact, I believe I'm going to give you something special for this date too." Sunset said as she finished eating her noodles and went up to the stage.

Sunset went up the guy with the keyboard whispering into his ears he nodded and starts playing some music as Sunset ready herself with the microphone.

**(Music-My Past is Not Today: Equestria Girls OST)**

Sunset: _Power  
Was all I desired (I desired, all I desired)  
But all that grew inside me  
Was the darkness I acquired  
When I began to fall  
And I lost the path ahead  
That's when your friendship found me  
And it lifted me instead  
Like a phoenix burning bright  
In the sky  
I'll show there's another side to me  
You can't deny  
I may not know what the future holds  
But hear me when I say  
That my past does not define me  
'Cause my past is not today  
Ambition  
Is what I believed  
Would be the only way  
To set me free  
But when it disappeared  
And I found myself alone  
That's when you came and got me  
And it felt like I was home  
Like a phoenix burning bright  
In the sky_

Sunset has started glowing and ponied up as everyone find as a special effects and cheers for him. Jotaro smiles that her singing it like a beautiful angel from the Heavens._  
_

_I'll show there's another side to me  
You can't deny  
I may not know what the future holds  
But hear me when I say  
That my past does not define me  
'Cause my past is not today_

Sunset glows even brighter as she sprouted phoenix wings as she floats a foot above the ground and everyone clap their hands together for a great performance as she walk down from the stage back to the table as she transforms back to normal.

Jotaro walk towards to her midway, pulls her in smacking her lips against hers much to her and everyone surprised, Sunset soon sink in and kiss back wrapping her arms around his shoulders and everyone cheers for them.

Meanwhile, a young man around Jotaro and Sunset's age watches the scene not joining the clap and took out a phone calling his boss.

"Sir, this is Bucciarati. I believe I found something… interesting."

**_KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Jotaro and Sunset had a successful first date together which hit it off with a big bang of fireworks from their first kiss too, but they also have a strange person locking eyes on the newly couple who might be a spy for the enemies.**

**KO comment, favorite, click the thumb up button, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A Foolish Dog is Our Backup?**

_RIIINNNNNGG RIIINNNNGG_

"Sheesh, who could be calling on a relaxing weekend?" Josuke asked himself as he picks up the phone just when he was about to play the new video game he got.

"Hello, Joestar residents." Josuke answered.

"_Hello Josuke, glad to hear you're doing well." _A familiar elder voice greeted and Josuke's eyes widen like glass shattering sounds in the background.

"What… old man Hamon Sage?" Josuke shocked.

"_Still calling me that even though you're one of the brothers with good manners." _Hamon Sage chuckled.

S-sorry, it just that I'm surprised to get a call from you of all people. I just thought you don't have phone service at the Hamon temple." Josuke said.

"_It's fine, I do have my own secrets. Anyway, there is a reason why I'm calling you, but first would you mind getting all your brothers first?" _Hamon Sage asked.

"Yeah, sure." Josuke said as he moves the phone away from him a little.

"HEY GUYS, THE HAMON SAGE IS ON THE PHONE! HE HAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL US!" Josuke shouted and soon all the Jojo brothers gathers around him.

"Alright, they're all here and I'll put you on speaker." Josuke said as he presses a button on the phone machine.

"_Before we get to the important stuff, how are you boys doing these days? Behaving in school well?" _Hamon Sage asked kindly.

"We're all doing great, Sir Hamon Sage, I even got back together with Rarity." Jonathan said.

"Same with me and Pinkie, and some of us got their own girlfriends too." Joseph mentioned.

"That includes Jotaro too." Johnny added.

"_Really? I never I live to hear that the stubborn Jotaro who never take interest in girls actually got one." _Hamon Sage chuckled.

"Is it really that hard to believe that I can find love like everyone else?" Jotaro asked

"Actually, yes." Joseph answered as most of the brothers agreed with him.

"Yare yare daze, you guys are unbelievable." Jotaro sighed his usually catchphrase.

"_Now, onto business, I had a vision that you will be facing tougher enemies who serves the Dark brothers." _Hamon reported.

"Are these enemies also happen to be Stand Users because we just found out about ours when we went to camp." Giorno mentioned.

"_I believe so, which is why I'm sending you backup." _Hamon Sage said.

"Backup, you mean like other Stand Users?" Jonathan asked.

"_Yes, though I'm only sending you one in a short time because the other three I requested will be coming much later." _Hamon Sage said.

"Is there anything we should know about this one backup so Jotaro and Josuke can get along with?" Giorno asked.

"Hey, why are you signing us off like may not like the guy?" Josuke asked angry.

"Because you and Jotaro are the most likely people to lose his temper the most than the rest of us when comes to things that annoys you or mock your hair." Giorno pointed out, Josuke grunts while Jotaro just tip his hat down covering his eyes. They hate it when he's right.

"_Well, this "guy" doesn't get along with anyone except me and let just say he's a little all bark and bites very hard." _Hamon Sage hinted, leaving the Joestar brothers confuses.

"What the hell does that mean?" Joseph asked.

"_That's all I can say, you'll have to meet the fellow himself. Anyway, he'll be arriving at your home probably tomorrow at noon, in a helicopter that will land in your backyard. And remember, together you're all stronger as one. Goodbye my young Jojos." _Hamon Sage said.

"Goodbye, Hamon Sage." All Joestar brothers said their farewell before hanging up the phone.

"Hmm, I wonder who this guy is with what the Hamon Sage said?" Joseph asked curious.

"We'll have to wait and see the man himself, though if you ask me, it almost sounds like the guy is into dogs." Josuke theorized.

"Oh, so he must be an animal lover like Fluttershy, I'm sure she would love to meet another animal lover and maybe he'll help around the shelter too." Giorno hoped, considering the animal shelter is short-handed on help of taking care of the animals.

"Whoever this person is, let's be sure to give him feel welcome here in our home and the city." Jonathan said, wondering if the mysterious backup guy is friendly.

"We should also tell the girls about him too, they always like making new friends." Josuke said.

"Yeah, especially my beloved Pinkie, I'm sure she'll be thrill to" Suddenly the phone rang again right when Joseph was talking about his girlfriend.

They're all confused of who could be calling them now, knowing it couldn't be the Hamon Sage because he already said everything he needed to say to the brothers unless he forgot something else which is highly doubtful. Joseph picks up the phone answering it to hear who could it be.

"Huh, hello?"

"JOOOJOOO! Is it true that someone new is coming to Canterlot city tomorrow?" Pinkie shouted through the phone that everyone could hear like it was on speaker.

"…Uh, yes, Pinkie, that's true but how'd you know?" Joseph confused, groaning in pain a bit from being shouted in the ear.

"My Pinkie Sense silly, it went off telling me we'll be having a new friend coming to town. Oh, I can't to meet him or is it her, guess we'll known when the guest comes, and that guest be surprises he or she will want to be my FRIEND! Well, got to go now Jojo, cakes to bake and decorations to set up, oh, and I'll get the girls to join in. Bye Jojo!" Pinkie talked fast and hanged up the phone leaving the confused Jojo brothers.

"O…kay, looks like Pinkie is already working on the welcome party." Joseph said.

"Dude… seriously, how the hell did end up with that girl in the first place?" Josuke asked.

"Oh, you how it is with two people first becoming friends then later becoming a couple though in Pinkie Pie's case; it was sooner than expected because she mentioned something about a timeskip in the story to where my brothers will come to Canterlot High because of the author." Joseph explained, causing more confusion to his brothers.

"What…?" Jotaro asked tilting his head a bit.

"Yeah, I really didn't know what she was talking about either, but I didn't bother to ask or look into it anymore because I realized Pinkie Pie is just being Pinkie Pie, and that's all I'm saying." Joseph shrugged before walking away back to his room

The brothers are still confused about Pinkie somehow knowing about the newcomer to town and she also already knew about the other four Joestar brothers coming to Canterlot High with the return of Joseph and Jonathan which feels a little scary that the crazy, party-loving girl can somehow know about all that. The more they think about it trying to figure out about Pinkie, the more confusion it'll only make and so they decided to just leave it be, to never question about Pinkie again. Otherwise it will just leave some headaches to the boys as they have to be ready for the backup guy to arrive.

**(Tomorrow)**

"Alright everyone, let's be sure that everything is ready." Twilight said holding a clipboard and looking at the decorations in the Joestar house backyard.

"Balloons?"

"Check!" Rainbow and Sunset said.

"Banner?"

"Check!" Fluttershy reported as her bird friends are hanging the banner that says "Welcome" on it with glitter.

"And it such a fine banner, if I do say so myself." Rarity said.

"Some extra protection to make sure they don't get blown away by the helicopter?" Twilight asked.

"Check!" Applejack said as she and Johnny are making sure everything it well tight to the ground and the banner on the wall.

"Welcome cake?"

"Double Check!" Pinkie cheered holding the cake with the word "Welcome" on it though it's in the shape of a bone for some reason.

"Alright everyone, looks like everything is ready for the guest." Twilight said checking off the checklist.

"Hey guys, are we late?" Flash asked coming into the backyard with Derpy.

"Nope, you're actually a it early and I see you brought your girlfriend with you." Joseph smirked.

Yes, what Joseph just said is true; Flash Sentry has got himself a new girlfriend and she's Derpy Hooves, the girl with cross eyes and her love for muffins as she is carrying a basket of them in her hands as some snacks for the welcome party. They've been together for a few weeks right after the defeat of Gaia Everfree and Kars back at Camp Everfree, Flash though long and hard until he came to the conclusion that his love is for Derpy as she feels the same way and the two have hit it off wonderfully.

"Yeah, Derpy wanted to come meets the newcomer herself." Flash explained.

"I hope he likes muffins, I know I do." Derpy smiled.

"Helicopter incoming!" Josuke alerted, pointing up at the helicopter slowly making it descend to the ground.

As the helicopter lands, to men in uniform comes out looking at the group.

"Which of you are the Jojo brothers?" Man 1 asked.

"That would be us, good sir." Jonathan answered as he and his brothers walk up ahead of the group.

"Alright, now just to warn you this guy is can be stubborn so try to get on his good side." Man 2 warned.

"I'm sure we will get along." Jonathan assured.

"Oh yeah, here are his favorite treats, coffee flavor bubble gum." Man 2 tossed the box of gum and Joseph catches it.

"Seriously, what kind of idiot would like this stuff?" Joseph asked.

As Man 1 opens the door, something cover in a cloth jumps out of the helicopter and runs to Joseph scaring him as it jumps onto him and took the box of gum from his hand, but what shocked everyone the most is that it's a dog.

The dog is a small, black and white dog. His face is more cartoonishly human, with a large forehead, a small mouth and larger ears. His eyes are more expressive.

"Aw, is this the backup man's dog." Fluttershy asked as she hold out her hand to pet it, but the dog simply growls and barks at her to go away which frightens her.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Josuke asked, looking inside the sits only to find them empty.

"That just it, the dog here IS your backup and his name is Iggy." Man 2 revealed.

"WHAAAAT?!" Everyone gasped.

"I knew baking a bone shape cake would come in handy!" Pinkie smiled, glad she did it.

"You can't be serious, you mean to tell us that this… 'dog' is the backup Hamon Sage told us about?" Joseph asked.

"Actually, now that I think about what he said describes him being a dog perfectly." Giorno pointed out.

"How the HELL is this dog suppose to be our backup?" Josuke exclaimed.

But what Josuke or anyone here don't know is that Iggy the dog is more special than what he appears to be as Josuke is about to find that out the hard way.

Something burst out behind Josuke and before he could react, it wraps itself around trapping the cool-hair boy.

"What the, is this… sand?" Josuke asked, feeling his bind is sand.

"Where did that come from?" Joseph confused.

Then the sand prison raises along with Josuke and threw him to a wall crashing into the banner ripping it down.

"My word, I don't know how, but… Iggy is a Stand User!" Jonathan figured out the strange sand attack and everyone became shock while Iggy just smirks.

Then the sand comes to Iggy forming into its appearance for everyone to see. The form is that of a mechanical, quadruped creature, combined with something like a car chassis, with thick wheels for hind legs, and pawed mechanical front legs equipped with two to three cables, each linking the paws to the body. Its head and face are comprised of a growling tribal mask with eight or nine feathers sticking from its head. It's a mix of a mammal-like beast and a car.

"Whoa, no way, the dog is a Stand User?" Johnny shocked, can't believe it yet he's seeing it with his own eyes.

"Wait, I though others can't see Stands and yet I see it clearly?" Derpy confused from what Flash told her.

"It must be one of those Stand that can be seen." Flash guessed.

"Oh yeah, then let see how tough your Stand is? **Crazy Diamond!**" Josuke shouted bringing out his Stand.

"**DORARARARARARARARA" Crazy Diamond **unleashed a barrage of super-fast punches at Iggy's Stand and the fists goes right through it though doesn't appear to be flinching in the least. Then the sandy Stand closes itself trapping **Crazy Diamond's **fists in the sand struggling to break free.

"Hey, let go you stupid mutt!" Josuke demanded.

Iggy still smirks hand have his Stand to attack by striking its metal-like paw at **Crazy Diamond **in the stomach, punching it across the face, then a strong headbutt as all the pain the pink Stand feels are reflected onto Josuke as he gasps in pain. Iggy's Stand finally let go of **Crazy Diamond **as it fades away back into Josuke and he falls onto his knees.

"Josuke, are you okay?" Rainbow worried running to him.

"Beaten by a dog, never thought that would happen." Josuke groaned.

"Josuke and I trained with our Stands finding them to be equal, if I were to fight Iggy now then I would end losing too." Jotaro admitted much to Sunset's shock.

"Okay everyone, if we're all done with the fighting and Stands, I think it's time to get this party started!" Pinkie announced as she hops to Iggy holding the cake to him.

"Here Iggy, coffee flavor cake just for you, enjoy!" Pinkie placed the cake in front of the dog, he sniffs the cake to his joy barks happily and starts eating the cake.

"Thanks, I knew you like it!" Pinkie smiled.

"By the way, what's the name of you Stand?" Pinkie asked curious.

Iggy made his Stand form into four words that says **"The Fool."**

"Huh, Pinkie… how did you know that Iggy would like coffee flavor gum or cake in this case?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because the author gave me some insight on Iggy and made the cake for him, don't worry though I made another cake for us inside." Pinkie skipped to the house leaving everyone confused of Pinkie as always and just let it slide as they look at Iggy.

Iggy just looks at them with a sinister smile as he thinks in his head that this is going to be fun.

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Yes everyone, Iggy the Stand User dog has made his appearance in the story as he'll give everyone a hard time to get along with him as you all know how difficult he is interacting with others and Pinkie somehow already became friends with him after serving a coffee flavor cake. Seriously, who even likes that kind flavor?**

**And hope you like seeing Flash and Derpy being a couple since Twilight has a love interest in Timber Spruce, so I changed the couple list on the summary.**

**KO comment, favorite, click the thumb up button, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Don't Drink That Water or You'll Die?!**

"Of all the things Hamon Sage would send us for backup, is a damn dog with a Stand power. How does that even happen?" Joseph irritated as he and Jonathan are in history class, few minutes away until lunch break.

"I'm not sure myself, but I think Iggy would be a great help! We just to earn his trust and he'll come around." Jonathan believed.

"Please, the only thing that dog likes in the world are coffee flavor gum and cake, which are the most grossest flavor in the world if you try to make it into sweets!" Joseph shivered from the ugly thought of coffee mix with sweets.

"At least he's warming up to one of us already, though I do question how does Pinkie keep knowing these things?" Jonathan tried to figure out Pinkie's weird way.

"Trust me, bro, it's best you don't even bother guessing and just let it be as Pinkie is just being Pinkie." Joesph advised his older brother.

"If you say so, I wonder how Iggy is doing back home?" Jonathan asked looking out the window.

"I bet he's just sleeping on the couch being lazy as he is since he's only been with us for four days now." Joseph said not caring about the dog now.

Soon, the final school bell rang for the class to be over and school is out for the day as all the students gathered their things and headed out the door to enjoy the rest of the day free from the boring lessons from the classes as they head home. That include the Joestar brothers sitting in the living room with the Mane 7 and Flash hanging out with them as a group meeting on what are the Dark Brothers going to do next and where could they be hiding.

As for Iggy, he is just sleeping on one of the couch-chair hoping the others don't make any noises while he's having a great dream about chasing mailmen and putting the dog catchers in the cage of the dog pound.

"So, any word on the dark brothers?" Sunset asked.

"No, haven't picked up anything, if we could only find where exactly are they hiding." Jotaro said.

"What's with these pictures?" Flash asked holding up one.

"Those are spirit photography made by my **Hermit Purple** and Jonathan's **Red Fate**." Joseph answered as he shows his purple vine Stand.

"We discovered that our Stand has the ability we call Divination giving us any information on anything we wish to know like trying to find someone, but so far all we got is one of Dark Brothers in a black background that we can't make out of." Jonathan explained.

"Hmm, Twilight, you're about to say, "How even you get the photos?", go!" Joseph performed his next line trick.

"How do you even get the photos?" Twilight asked, then her eyes widen that she fell right into his trick.

"Sheesh, you really like doing that, do you?" Twilight chuckled.

"It's my favorite, it never gets old. Anyway, allow me to show you how." Joseph reached for a big bag that is leaning on the side of the couch and pull out an old fashion camera.

"Watch closely everyone, this is how it's done!" Joseph wrapped **Hermit Purple **around his hand and karate chop the camera and a picture came out.

"Uh, isn't that a little… dramatic to just get a photo for your Stand?" Fluttershy asked.

"Unfortunately, that just how his Stand work. While mine has the same ability, it works different than Joseph's." Jonathan performed **Red Fate's **power with a gentle tap on the camera and the photo came out.

"And yet no matter how many spirit photos we make, none of them are showing where the remaining four Dark Brothers are. All we got is one of them in the darkness smirking like he's toying with us. It's really starting to piss me off." Joseph growled.

"Aw, don't worry, Jojo, I'm sure we'll fine some clues within the photos." Pinkie comforted her boyfriend.

"But how, it's all pitch black meaning the enemies are probably hiding somewhere dark and creepy." Josuke pointed out.

"Here, I brought us all water to refresh ourselves a bit." Johnny walked in with glasses of water one for each person in the room.

Iggy's nose sniff the air finding a scent that force him to wake up from his nap and look at where the smell is coming from, one look at the glasses of water that are place on the table and he growls of frustration as he jumps off the chair and headed out through the doggy door that was built for him when he arrived.

"Hmm, what's up with him?" Rainbow asked.

"Maybe he had a nightmare." Fluttershy guessed.

"Hmm." Giorno looked at one of the photos and notices something about the person inside the photo.

"Doesn't he look just like Dio?" Giorno asked.

"Yeah, we thought about it too, almost thought Dio was somehow brought back to life, but we soon realize he could be his twin brother." Jonathan explained.

"And don't you think it's strange that your spirit photos are showing us this guy and not the other Dark Brothers?" Giorno asked again.

"Where are you going with this?" Rarity asked, not liking how Giorno is asking about the man in the photo.

"I think you should have a closer look at the man, especially down below the neck to the left." Giorno said pointing at the area in the photo.

The Joestar brothers and everyone stare at the photo closely just like Giorno suggested and after a few seconds they all gasps of utter shock.

"No… way…" Jotaro said.

"That… that can't be real, right?" Josuke asked, hoping this is a dream.

"It's a fake, it's got to be!" Johnny panicked.

"I'm the expert on tricks, besides Pinkie, and I can tell that is no fake." Joseph painfully admitted.

"Hold on, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, right Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash adked.

"I'm afraid my Pinkie Sense are saying otherwise." Pinkie said as her hair is going spiky crazy.

"Can someone slap me because I'm FREAKING OUT over here!" Flash scared, then got slap in the face by Sunset.

"Thanks." Flash said.

"You're welcome, but I'm also freaking out too." Sunset confessed.

"Holy Nally, this is like one of those plot twists in a movie." Applejack shocked.

"But can he have the same star shape birthmark as you guys?" Spike asked.

The scene change to the photo is one of the Dark Brothers D2 being shirtless with his back turn and his head turn to one side showing one red eye, the one everyone is staring at is the neck area where Giorno said and right there is the famous Joestar family birthmark.

"If he has the mark, then he could be somehow be related to you guys." Twilight guessed.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Josuke shouted in rage, slamming his fists on the table.

"I thought about it too, that's when I notice the scar above the birthmark." Giorno pointed at the scar in the photo.

"Uh, that looks like the guy's neck was cut." Joseph rubbed his chin.

"Or maybe… the head got place on the body." Giorno said shocking everyone of this theory.

"You got to be kidding me, are you saying that this bastard didn't have a body before?" Joseph asked, calling this nonsense.

"I'm not entirely sure about it, but the scar proves that this body belonged to someone of the Joestar family." Giorno stated.

"So, this person was like a long lost relative?" Flash asked.

"Not one that we know of." Jotaro said.

"Damn, this is really making my head dizzy from just thinking about it." Johnny said.

"Now, I believe Jotaro will do a better job with the photo." Giorno said looking at Jotaro is who confuse of what he said.

"Your **Star Platinum **maybe to the key to finding something in the dark." Giorno believed.

"If you think so, then I'll give it a try." Jotaro took the photo and summon his Stand.

**Star Platinum's **eyes started to act like a camera lens that is zooming in the background further and further in until it stops.

"It seems to have found something." Jotaro said shocking everyone.

"Really?" Sunset asked.

"I'll need a sketch book and a pencil." Jotaro ordered.

Once Jotaro got the two items giving the pencil to **Star Platinum **and it starts to draw a picture that normally would take hours or days for a normal person, but the muscle Stand was able to do it in seconds. It finished the drawing and Jotaro show everyone that it drew… a rock?

"A rock, that's what your Stand found? A freaking rock?" Joseph snapped.

"Does that mean he's not in the city?" Applejack asked.

"Hold on, I think I've seen that rock before." Twilight mentioned.

"Like where? The beach, the forest, or a stupid store that sells rocks?" Joseph asked sarcastically as he is angry.

"I'm serious, look at the imprint, don't they look like stars and circles like they're suppose to?" Twilight pointed at the stars on the rock Jotaro's Stand drew.

"Oh yeah, they do." Sunset said seeing it.

"That rock may not be an ordinary rock at all, I think I saw this at a website somewhere." Twilight looked through her phone to find the picture of the rock with star shape marks.

Pinkie started to notice her Pinkie Sense is starting to act up again with her eyes starting to watering up and her tongue drying up a bit though she's not really sad or anything, she figure out why it's alerting her of danger when there's nothing in the house but her and her friends and boyfriend. Then she heard a spilling sound.

"Angel, you should know better to tip over someone else's glass." Fluttershy scolded her little bunny as he shook his head saying it wasn't him.

"Well, it's not like the glass just trip by itself." Fluttershy said as she took a napkin.

That's when Pinkie was starting to realize what her Pinkie Sense was telling her, and stare frighten at the spilled water as Fluttershy was about to clean it up with a napkin. And the water starts to make ripple waves.

"FLUTTERSHY?! GET AWAY FROM THE WATER!" Pinkie shouted pulling her friend's arm away with a candy cane just in time when the water raises up fast and sharp.

"IT'S AN ENEMY STAND!" Pinkie finished her warning as everyone saw this became shock and quickly back away from it.

The Water-Stand move its sharp tip like a head until it stop at Twilight.

"Twilight, look out, it's coming for you!" Sunset warned.

The Water-Stand thrust itself toward Twilight as she could barely have time to dodge it, luckily Giorno has **Golden Experience **to push her out of the way and the Water-Stand manage to leave a small cut on it which reflects on the blonde Joestar's hand.

"Are you okay, Giorno?" Fluttershy asked concern for her boyfriend.

"I'm fine, it's just a small scratch." Giorno said.

"You're going down!" Jotaro declared as he brought out **Star Platinum **again to throw its fast-rapid punches.

However, it would seem **Star Platinum **can't even land a single hit on the water stand as it twists its body to evade the fast punches.

"No way, I couldn't hit it!" Jotaro shocked that an enemy Stand was able to avoid his Stand's speed.

Twilight backs away more until she bumps into a counter with a vest that tipped over and slipped some water making a loud crashing sound, the Water-Stand points to where she is and went after her though it attacked the counter and the vest as it seems to be taking the water into its own body too.

"Hey, that vest was a gift from grandma for Aunt Celestia!" Joseph snapped.

The Water-Stand then went after Joseph going to pierce through to the chest to the heart, he thinks fast by having **Hermit Purple **lift the couch up as a shield letting it get slice into pieces by the enemy Stand to move away before it could finish.

"(Though it's weird, why did it attack the counter instead of Twilight, she was right there yet it acted like it didn't notice her.)" Joseph thought, trying to figure out the behavior of this Stand.

"Everyone, outside now!" Jonathan commanded.

Then the Water-Stand formed a hand and went after Jonathan taking more water from the cups and trap his head inside a water ball.

"Oh no, Jojo Darling!" Rarity frightened for her beloved as she tries to run to him, but Jonathan hold out his hand out to stop her from getting any closer as he suffocate.

"Damn it, we have to help him!" Josuke worried for his older brother's life.

"Maybe I can make a jellyfish that can absorb that Stand." Giorno suggested as he ready his **Golden Experience** to use its power.

Near the front door, Twilight's phone that she dropped it when the Water-Stand attacked the counter goes off with a loud ringtone of the Rainbooms' music, then suddenly the Water-Stand let's go of Jonathan and went to attack the phone shattering it into pieces as everyone saw this find it strange.

"Huh, why in the san hill would the Stand attack a phone?" Applejack confused.

"Maybe it hates the song it was playing?" Johnny guessed.

"Song?" Joseph started to think it's something else then that's when he realizes something.

"Guys, it's the sound, the Stand's movement is base on sound." Joseph informed everyone.

"I see, so that's why it didn't attack Twilight when it had the chance." Jotaro said.

"Pinkie, we're gonna make a run for it. Do you have anything that make a lot of noise louder than our footsteps?" Rarity asked as she stay close to Jonathan.

"Actually, I certain do!" Pinkie pulled out three of her crazy music boxes and threw it out the window to the backyard, the impact causes it to play the loud music with trumpet.

Rarity's plan started to work as the Water Stand went after the music boxes while everyone ran through the front door and keep running through the street hoping the music boxes would buy them some time.

"Alright, we're out of the house and now we just have to find the User." Josuke suggested.

"He wasn't anywhere near the house, which means the User is controlling the Stand from a very far distant." Jotaro said.

"Well, that's going to hard to find him and fight off the Stand at the same time." Rainbow Dash winced a bit.

"I know, but we have to stay strong and push onward!" Jonathan said.

"Wait, where's Iggy?" Fluttershy asked worry for the dog, then yelp in pain as she trips on the sidewalk.

"Fluttershy!" Giorno worried and hurry to his girlfriend. He sees her ankle was cut by the Water-Stand that caused her to trip.

"Shit, it caught up to us!" Joseph cursed as he and everyone stopped.

"Yare yare daze, what the hell are we gonna do now?" Jotaro asked.

**(Elsewhere)**

"Hmm, it looks like they all stopped with no more footstep sounds. I'll admit it was a good distraction with the music box, too bad you didn't throw more to keep my Stand busy longer." A young man with shut eyes said smirking.

The scene shows the young man, seems to be in his late teens, is sitting under a big tree inside its shadow.

He has athletic build and medium height, keeping unkempt dark hair. He wears a simple T-shirt over which he keeps a stripped overshirt and a drape to protect himself from the sun. He also wears armbands and simple trousers and shoes. He wears a headband and two earrings which look like bracelets.

"In the name of Lord D2, I, N'Doul, will kill you all with my Stand that represent the Egyptian God of Earth, **Geb**." N'Doul declared as he opens his eyes revealing them to be blind.

"With my Stand power combined with my superhuman hearing, there is no escape from your fate!" N'Doul claimed.

To Be Continue…

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**A new enemy Stand has just attacked the Joestar brothers and the others just as they were about to figure out the location of the Dark Brothers' hideout, now they're gonna have to find a way to fight this dangerous Stand that be move by sound from the User N'Doul and made of water, so that means physical attacks won't work.**

**Perhaps their only hope lays in one with a strong nose.**

**KO comment, favorite, click the thumb up button, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Finding the Water Guy with the Damn Dog**

"Great, this is just great…" Josuke grunted as he and everyone are standing completely still as best, they could with the water Stand,** Geb **is about 25 feet away from them.

"Everyone, don't move, the Stand will attack us if we make any sounds." Twilight whispered to the others though she's pretty sure they know that already.

"Then it's a good thing Pinkie brought out her Super-Random box throwing all these stuffs around." Joseph said.

Like Joseph said, when **Geb **was about to catch up to the group Pinkie quickly reach into her hair and pulled out a box that she threw in the air that explodes and some random stuffs fell on the ground around the group like four monster truck tires, few metal pipes, cupcakes, glass cups that shattered upon impact, some cargo boxes, and a few rubber chickens that makes squeaking noise.

"I'm always prepared for something like this!" Pinkie winked.

"Now we just need to come up with a plan to find the User." Jotaro stated.

**(With N'Doul)**

"Hmm, how very clever to try throw off my Stand with more sounds around you so that I can't find you, but it won't matter because **Geb **will destroy everything until it finds you all!" N'Doul smirked as he also memorized the place where the objects fell.

**(Back with the Joestar Group)**

Everyone continues to stand still as the water Stand moves side to side as it tries to think where to start the search of destruction, some are sweating in fear while the others are trying to let out a small breathe hoping to calm themselves down from the panicking.

"Hey… Hey! Are we really just gonna be like statues for the life of our lives?" Josuke complained whispering a little louder. Rainbow Dash tried to use hand singles to tell Josuke to stop talking, but it looks like he didn't get it.

"Come on, Rainbow Dash, I know you want to beat this shit up too." Josuke said as he looks like he burst in rage at any moment now.

"That idiot." Joseph sighed as Pinkie shook her head.

Then the water Stand started its attack going for the large tire slicing it into little pieces much to everyone's relief that it didn't found one of them yet.

**(With N'Doul)**

"Probably one of the random objects." N'Doul guessed as he got back to searching for his prey.

**(With Joestar Group)**

Johnny and Applejack are sitting on top of a car that was very close to them and got on when Pinkie threw her random box, they look around as the water Stand seems to be hiding somewhere and that's what worry everyone the most. The silent is scary like in one of those horror movies that the characters walk into a quiet place until the monsters came out and kill one of them before the others could react, only in this scene the monster is a living water that's out to kill a large group of teenagers.

The water stand strikes again tearing through a rubber chicken, much to Pinkie's horror as she does a mime scream so that she doesn't give herself and Joseph away but still sad about the rubber chicken as Joseph tries to comfort her.

Then **Geb **attack one of the cargos and unfortunately, that one contained dozens of water balloons that most got destroyed from the crashing and absorbing the extra water source that makes it stronger and deadly.

"Of course, there has to be water balloons here." Rarity annoyed and Pinkie shrugs.

Fluttershy and Giorno are hugging each other as they hope the water Stand doesn't find them soon, but they knew better that it was only a matter of time that the enemy will find them, and they will have to think fast to avoid it.

"Fluttershy, look over there." Giorno pointed at a truck.

"I'm gonna use **Golden Experience **to throw you there." Giorno planned.

"What? But Giorno, what about you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just make sure you're safe." Giorno kissed her on the forehead before lifting her up with **Golden Experience **carefully aiming her to the truck.

Giorno's Stand gentle threw Fluttershy with enough force to land on the truck, though the moment she lands made an impact noise and the water Stand burst up tearing the truck in half and knocking Fluttershy off as she rolls on the ground.

"FLUTTERSHY?!" Giorno shouted worry not caring about his shouting getting the water Stand's attention.

**(With N'Doul)**

"I heard a person falling on the street and another shouting, I don't know who they are, but I think I'll think go after the one who fell on the street." N'Doul chuckled just as he was about to command his **Geb **to attack.

But then he stops himself when he heard a soft stomping sound and another.

"Huh, footsteps and they're slow, is someone trying to escape?" N'Doul asked himself.

**(With the Joestar Group)**

The soft footsteps sounds is actually done by Jonathan throwing some of Rarity's shoes she carries in her bag, ahead of each other making it sound like someone is walking slowly, Rarity was more than happy to give up a few of her least favorite shoes to help save her friends. Jonathan threw exactly eight shoes making it sound like eight steps as Rarity ran out of shoes.

**(With N'Doul)**

"Seven steps… eight steps. Someone is moving stealthy, but I hear you." N'Doul smirked as he moves his Stand to attack.

**(With Joestar Group)**

"(That's it, go for the shoes and I'll spring my trap.)" Jonathan thought as he holds three daggers with matches ready for throwing.

Then he saw the water Stand after the eight shoe which is exactly what Jonathan was hoping for.

"Got you." Jonathan smirked.

**(With N'Doul)**

"Wait, why did the person stop at eight steps and not go any further?" N'Doul asked himself and that's when realize it's a trap.

**(With Joestar Group)**

"Here goes, **Burning Dagger Overdrive" **Jonathan quickly lit the matches and making the small flames consumed the daggers before throwing them fast toward the water Stand, but **Geb **move toward Jonathan and past him.

**Geb **is now staying at the spot where it landed six feet behind Jonathan, as for the young gentleman himself appears to be unscratched at first until a large cut appeared on his neck.

"My word… such a powerful Stand…" Jonathan fell on the ground face-first.

"Jojo, darling?!" Rarity panicked.

**(With N'Doul)**

"My, it would seem they're using my ability to hear sounds to their advantage, but it looks like that plan backfired." N'Doul stated feeling the small burns on his arm.

"It must've been either Joseph or Jonathan using Hamon, I'll have to be more carefully of what I hear." N'Doul said as he continues to listen.

**(With Joestar Group)**

"Damn it, you dirty bastard?!" Johnny shouted in rage; Applejack quickly covers his mouth.

However, the water Stand was already on to them as it enters the pipe of the car and began tearing its way through from the inside leaving the country couple no choice but to jump off the car before it can destroy the engine.

"Okay, this is really bad." Johnny panicked.

"You think?" Applejack asked sarcastically and also panicking.

"Hey!" Jotaro called out getting everyone's attention, he is now standing where Fluttershy is.

"I'm gonna be borrowing Fluttershy for a bit, Giorno. Be sure to look after the others." Jotaro said before putting Fluttershy over his shoulder and started running off.

"Jotaro, where are we going?" Fluttershy asked.

"Jotaro, are you crazy?" Joseph asked.

**(With N'Doul)**

"Now I'm certain it's running, the height is about 190, no 195 cm. Joseph and Jonathan Joestar are 195 cm, but this one is more serious pace. This one is not running out of desperation, I can feel his courage and confident in every step, it must be Jotaro." N'Doul figured out it's Jotaro running.

"And he sounds like he's carrying someone on his shoulder, one of the girls no doubt and she has the sound of caring for animals, then it must be Fluttershy." N'Doul said.

"Courage and confident, I hear that Jotaro's Stand **Star Platinum **is one of the most powerful Stands alongside with his brother Josuke's Stand **Crazy Diamond**. If I defeat him, then Lord D2 will be most please." N'Doul determined.

**(With Jotaro and Fluttershy)**

"_Hear me, Jotaro Joestar Kujo, I will use everything I got to defeat you."_

Jotaro is running through the streets as he fast his legs can carry him with Fluttershy on his shoulder.

"Jotaro, would you mind telling me what exactly is your plan?" Fluttershy asked.

Jotaro didn't answer as he looks onward until he spotted that he was hoping to find, Iggy the dog sleeping under a big tree.

"There you are!" Jotaro smirked.

Iggy woke up in time to see Jotaro coming at him fast and try to run away, but it's too late as the third Jojo brother picks him up and stop.

"Uh, why did you stop, Jotaro? Keep going!" Rainbow Dash said.

"And I think he got… Iggy! So, that's where that stupid dog went." Joseph angered.

**(With N'Doul)**

"What the… Jotaro stop running and before that he picked up from that spot, but what?" N'Doul tried to figure out until he realized it.

"The dog! Jotaro picked up the dog, he must've figured it out!" N'Doul worried.

**(With Jotaro, Fluttershy, and Iggy)**

"Yare yare daze, you for out of the house before the water Stand attacked us earlier that means you knew where the enemy is with your scent of smell." Jotaro stated.

"What, you left us to die just save yourself!" Fluttershy angered of Iggy's action and she performs the Stare at him.

"You selfish dog, I know you're only looking after yourself but it's high time you start thinking about others and help us defeat this enemy! Do I make myself clear!" Fluttershy glared making Iggy tremble in fear and nodded rapidly.

"Good, now, where is he?" Fluttershy asked holding Iggy as he starts sniffing, but he notices the water Stand is coming and bark to Fluttershy.

"Oh no, the water Stand is coming from below us!" Fluttershy alerted and suddenly her and Jotaro are surrounded by sand. Iggy's Stand **The Fool** take shape and spread its gliding swings as they go high into the air.

"Well, what do you, his Stand can fly too." Jotaro surprised.

"Way to go, Iggy!" Fluttershy cheered.

"_What? Impossible, I can't hear Jotaro and Fluttershy's footsteps anymore, I know they must've jump but they got to have landed too." _N'Doul confused as **Geb **tries to search for them.

"Alright, since we can't move on the ground, they're bypassing the sound detecting water freak by air traveling." Joseph impressed.

"And Jotaro brought Fluttershy because he knew that she can convince Iggy to help them." Giorno added.

"Let just hope they can find the user soon, I fear **The Fool **can't fly at long distances." Jonathan pointed out as the three are slowly descending toward the ground.

"Jotaro, we're getting lower." Fluttershy pointed out.

"I know, got no choice." Jotaro used **Star Platinum**'s leg to kick the ground to get them higher.

"That kick should get use closer, but now it alerted the enemy. We better be careful." Jotaro said.

"_I see, now I know why I couldn't find you. You're flying in the air because of the dog's Stand and you're heading straight for me, well then, I'll have to kill you before you can get close to me!" _N'Doul as **Geb **sprint up close to the gliding Stand.

"Iggy, hard right!" Fluttershy commanded as Iggy did it avoid a close shave from the water Stand.

"Jotaro, we might hit some branches on the way. Have you spotted the enemy yet?" Fluttershy asked.

Jotaro see through his Stand's eyes to see the User.

"I see, he's about 350 meters from here. And he appears to be blind too." Jotaro informed before gets off and used **Star Platinum **to grab to large branches and threw them at the enemy.

"What, Jotaro threw something, but what?" N'Doul asked worry.

"I threw some tree branches at you; you better call back your Stand before they hit you." Jotaro taunted.

With no other choice, N'Doul called back his Stand to slice the tree branches away and he quickly try to locate Jotaro, but he couldn't hear a sound his footsteps meaning he must be standing still. What he didn't know is that Jotaro is already behind N'Doul as he started to realize this and laugh a little.

"You managed to get behind me, if I didn't have my water surrounding me, you would've taken me out. Good thing I have my defense." N'Doul said.

"With you being so close, I won't need my cane right now, but I will still need it on my way home." N'Doul let go of the cane letting it fall to the ground as everything started to go in slow motion.

Then Iggy barks loud which was oddly for the single as both Jotaro and N'Doul unleash their Stand at each other, but the victor came out to be Jotaro as N'Doul is punched in the stomach hard forcing some blood out of his mouth.

"You did it!" Fluttershy cheered.

"Yeah, now we take this guy back to the others." Jotaro suggested.

But suddenly, **Geb **pierce right through N'Doul's head on his command much to their shock.

"Hey, why did you…?" Jotaro asked shock.

"Jotaro, Fluttershy… You guys are planning on having me tell you everything about the other Stand Users who follows the Dark Brothers. Well, sorry to say but you won't get any information out of me, I won't betray my master." N'Doul declared before coughing out a little blood.

"But why would you willing serve to such horrible people?" Fluttershy asked.

"You wouldn't understand, I've always win in fights with this power than when I was a child and I never feared death, murdering and thieving I didn't care about either, though I couldn't bear myself of losing you. Because you see, even though D2 and his brothers are cruel to the core, D2 made me feel like I'm worth something, even scum like me need an evil savior." N'Doul explained.

This made Jotaro and Fluttershy, and even Iggy feel bad for the blind man living in such a dark life.

"At least let me tell you about myself, I am N'Doul. My Stand represent a tarot card of the Egyptian God of Earth, **Geb**." N'Doul introduced himself before taking his last breath and die on the ground.

Later, Jotaro and Fluttershy decided to bury the man even though he was the enemy trying to kill them, they still wanted to give him an honorable death and Jotaro use the cane as a tomb mark.

"The Dark Brothers really are scum, using others' need to feel something in their life for their own game." Jotaro said.

"They won't get away with this, I won't let them." Fluttershy promised.

After saying their prayer to N'Doul's grave, Jotaro and Fluttershy decided to head back to the others as they must be worry about them right now along with Iggy walking next to Fluttershy with the sun slowly setting down on the horizon.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**N'Doul and Geb have been defeated thanks to Jotaro's strength and Fluttershy "convincing" Iggy to help them though it wasn't easy getting pass the water Stand, but they managed to pull it off. And let's hope this will be a lesson for Iggy to NEVER upset Fluttershy like that again or else she'll be giving him the Stare again.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bizarre Fundraising Idea of Dancing**

We see the Mane 7, the Joestar Brothers, and Flash at the school ground in the parking lot cleaning four cars as they are doing a car wash business.

"To the right to the right. To the left, to the left. Now up, now down!" Pinkie rapped as the others are washing the car.

"Bring it down, bring it around. Wash that car like you mean it." Joseph rapped too.

"Come on!" They cheered together as the other finished washing Big Mac's truck and handed Rainbow Dash the money.

"Sweet, thanks, Big Mac." Rainbow Dash thanked. Big Mac nodded and drove off back to the farm.

"Okay, that about does it." Flash informed the woman driver as he finished cleaning the window.

"Thank you so much, young man." The woman thanked and handed Flash some money.

"Have a nice day." Flash said as the car leaves and put the money in the box.

"Sweet, more crash to add to the stash." Rainbow Dash rhymed and Pinkie cheers loudly.

"How about a little break? All of this sunshine and suds are doing a number on my hair" Rarity suggested feeling exhausted.

"Sure, why not." Jotaro shrugged as everyone agrees and sat down.

"We're really doing great with this. Do you think we made enough dough?" Josuke asked as she drinks a soda can.

"I'm sure made enough." Giorno believed.

"You didn't steal money from someone's wallet, did you?" Fluttershy asked looking at her blonde boyfriend suspiciously with a raise eyebrow.

"No, of course not… well, maybe once or twice." Giorno chuckled nervous as Fluttershy sighs.

"Giorno, we talked about this." Fluttershy reminded him.

"I know, but my old habits are just too hard to die." Giorno stated.

"On the bright side, you stole less money from others than usual meaning you're better a little better at least." Johnny pointed out.

"Hey, anyone seen Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked as she notice Twilight isn't here yet.

Right on cue, Twilight arrives running to the group with Spike by her side and holding the money box in her arms which is a shoe box they're using to hold onto the money they collected from all the car washing and stuff.

"I'm here, I was just going over the numbers again." Twilight said.

"Have we raised enough to make all the repairs to Camp Everfree?" Sunset hoped they have.

"Twilight, your next line is, "We've only raised 12% over half", go." Joseph performed his next line trick.

"We've only raised 12% over half." Twilight said exactly as Joseph predicted much to her shock.

"I've been keeping track of how money we made, you know?" Joseph bragged.

"And you're exactly right. I counted the money four times just to be sure." Twilight inform causing everyone to groans.

"Let's not worry, we can just wash more cars. There's gotta be some we missed." Applejack stated as she looks at the empty parking lot and spotted a tumbleweed bouncing by.

"Sorry, Apple-babe, but me and the boys have already tried washing other cars in town and some of most are already clean." Johnny informed.

"Aw, shoot." Applejack sighed.

"I think we're gonna have to come up with a new plan." Sunset pointed as Jotaro nods.

"But we're running out of time. The camp fundraising deadline is next week. And Pinkie Pie's already hosted a bake sale, Twilight and Fluttershy had that doggy day care, and Sunset, Jotaro, Josuke, and I plan this car wash." Rainbow Dash said as they're running out of ideas to raise more money.

"None of this would've happen if YOU didn't blow up the dock that we all worked so hard on fixing for the camp!" Joseph poked Pinkie's nose, reminding her that she caused the problem.

"Well, it's not my fault I got so excited that we finished fixing the dock and saving the camp from being turned into a spa and a crazy magic plant Gloriosa while dealing with Kars as well." Pinkie protested.

"I told you to be careful with your magic, but you didn't listen and blew up our hard work in the face, literally!" Joseph yelled.

"Oh really, I seem to remember you breaking the sign with you **Clacker Boomerang **when we were leaving camp." Pinkie mentioned as she pokes her boyfriend's nose back.

"Why you little…" Joseph grinded his teeth.

"Enough you two, none of that matters if we don't come together and save the camp from being shut down." Jonathan reminded.

"Jojo Darling is right, as it's our turn to devise a plan, and we already have something amazing in mind." Rarity said.

"It will be the most profitable of all of our fundraising evets. The pesto risotto!" Rarity excited as the others are getting excited as well.

"Phee-yew! Now we're talkin'! What's your idea?" Applejack asked.

"Meet me in the music room later this afternoon and I will explain everything." Rarity said as the other leaves with only Jonathan and Spike stayed behind.

"So, about this plan of yours?" Jonathan wondered.

"You got nothing, huh?" Spike guessed with a smirk.

"How did you know?" Rarity freaked out as Jonathan let out a sigh.

**(Canterlot Mall)**

"Only three left until the meeting with the others and you still haven't come up with anything for the fundraising of camp Everfree." Jonathan worried as they walk around the mall.

"I know and it's frustrate me! Usually window shopping inspires me." Rarity said being sad.

"Don't worry, I'm sure an idea will come to you at any moment." Jonathan encouraged his girlfriend not to give up.

"_Are you a musician?" _A man asked, getting the couple's attention as they turn to a TV showing an add.

"_Do you and your friends love to dance?" _

"Yes?" Rarity answered strangely toward the TV.

"_Are you unique, cool, and stylish?"_

"I believe we're all that combined, mostly on the "Unique" part." Jonathan said.

"Indeed, we are, Jojo Darling." Rarity nodded.

"_Do you want to win a cash prize?"_

"Yes!" Jonathan and Rarity answered.

"_Then enter the Canterlot All Chance to Prance Competition. All you need is a music of your own original song and dance. Then you can be on your way to first prize. Sign up now at the booth near the Aunt Orange Smoothie Kiosk." _The man in the add revealed.

Rarity and Jonathan made their way to the booth, but Rarity stop for a moment seeing a beautiful red dress cover in little red crystals suddenly being inspired again and believe she and her friends will win.

They arrive at the booth to sign up the Rainbooms in the contest.

"Rarity! What a nice surprise!" A girl's voice said getting the couple's attention as she muttered "Not" as she's not really happy to see her.

The girl who called out moderate indigo eyes, pale, light grayish gold skin, and her hair is moderate rose with lighter, moderate rose, and grayish aquamarine streaks. She wears the Crystal Prep school uniform.

The second girl has Light phthalo bluish gray, light opalish gray with light arctic bluish gray streaks hair tied in two ponytails and a bun, and grayish orchid eyes. She wears the Crystal Prep school uniform and carrying around a yellow bag.

The third girl has light turquoisish gray skin, Grayish mulberry with light raspberry streaks hair color, and moderate cerise eyes. Same Crystal Prep school uniform.

The fourth girl has pale, light grayish amaranth, Light pistachio with pale, light grayish green and light brilliant lime green streaks hair color, and light brilliant amber eyes. She wears the same school inform like the other girls and has pink headphones over her head.

The fifth and last girl has light amberish grey, Dark conflower blue with moderate cerulean and moderate arctic blue streaks hair color, and brilliant gamboge eyes. She wears the Crystal Prep uniform and has her own orange framed googles on her head.

"Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest! Why, it's been ages." Rarity surprised to see them.

"Do you know these girls, Rarity?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh yes, Jojo Darling, these are students from Crystal Prep we meet a long time ago." Rarity introduced.

"It's only been a few months since the Friendship Games." Sugarcoat stated emotionless.

"I guess it has been a while since we've last seen each other though I don't think I've seen you before." Indigo Zap looked at Jonathan as she does not recognized him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ladies, my name is Jonathan Joestar and I hope we get along as you are friends with my lady Rarity." Jonathan greeted in his gentleman manners.

"Whoa, is he like your boyfriend?" Sour Sweet asked shock.

"Absolutely! My Jojo Darling and I have been together for a long time, and he is the only in my whole life." Rarity giggled as she hugs his arm.

"Perhaps longer than forever." Jonathan smiled.

"Oh, you charmer." Rarity said before the two share a kiss for two seconds.

"So, how is everything over at Crystal Prep Academy?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, things at CPA have never been better since Principal Cadance took over." Sunny Flare answered happily.

"Yeah. She's going to let us have the spring dance on a yacht, if we raise the money." Sour Sweet mentioned.

"Sounds like you'll have a good time." Jonathan commented.

"I will once we sign up for the "Chance to Prance" contest, I'm hoping to take my family there." Indigo Zap excited.

"Oh, I see you're here to sign up for the competition." Rarity guessed.

"We definitely aren't here because we like standing in lines." Sugarcoat said emotionless again.

"(This girl reminds me of Pinkie Pie's older sister, Maud.)" Jonathan thought.

"Are you signing up for it too?" Lemon asked.

"Yes, I am." Rarity answered proudly as she put the signed-up paper in the box.

"And I'm here for support for Rarity and her band." Jonathan said.

"I assume you already have a video concept figured out. The competition's going to be pret-ty fierce." Sour Sweet mentioned.

"Yes, it came to me as soon as I saw that gorgeous red ruffled ensemble on the way over here." Rarity bragged.

"Oh. Tell me more." Sour Sweet grinned as the other girls did.

"Uh, Rarity dear, I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Jonathan whispered in Rarity's ear.

"Oh, don't worry, Jojo Darling, we're just having a girl-talk." Rarity assured as she goes back to Sour Sweet and the Crystal Prep girls.

"Well, each member of the Rainbooms is going to dance in a different style—like flamenco, hip-hop, or street ballet—and we'll wear costumes to match each genre. Designed by yours truly, of course." Rarity explained the dance routine for her band.

"That sounds like a very good concept." Sugarcoat commented as Sour Sweet actually looked jealous but remain in her composer.

"Yeah, heh, I guess it's okay. If you're going for way too over-the-top." Sour Sweet rolled her eyes.

"Thanks! So, what's your concept?" Rarity asked.

"Nothing. We don't have one yet." Sugarcoat blurted out.

"What she means is… it's a surprise! But it's a-ma-zing. So original." Sour Sweet quickly explained though Jonathan can see she's lying.

"Oh, well, I can't wait to see it. Good luck!" Rarity said before walking away.

"You too!" Sour Sweet said with a sinister grin.

"I hope you aren't planning something devious to harm my Lady." Jonathan said in a low tone very close to Sour Sweet as she jumps a bit.

"I've heard about the two schools being rivals and not in a good way, especially with your old principal, so I don't tolerate those who do harm to those I love." Jonathan warned as his fist and crack his knuckle scaring the girls a little.

"T-Trust me, dude, we won't do anything like that again. Promise!" Indigo Zap said as the others nodded their heads rapidly.

"Good, goodbye then." Jonathan waved goodbye as he's expression change to being nice and go after Rarity.

"Oh My God! That guy was scary like a giant!" Lemon gasped.

"More so since he's that tall even though he's around our age." Sugarcoat pointed out.

"It doesn't matter, we still have a video to make." Sour Sweet said with a smirk.

**(With the Rainbooms and Joestar Brothers)**

"Why do I get the feeling that someone stole my shouting?" Joseph asked himself.

"Probably because the author made Lemon Zest do it." Pinkie mentioned as she broke the fourth wall again.

"You two, please focus." Jonathan said getting the two's attention.

"Thank you. So, you see, it's a wonderful plan. We'll write some lyrics for our new song, and we'll choreograph some dance moves. Then our video will win a cash prize, and voilà!" Rarity explained cheerfully.

"You make it sound simple as pie." Applejack said.

"That's because it is! The girls at Crystal Prep even agree. They're making a video, too." Rarity mentioned the Crystal Prep girls.

"They are?" Twilight asked shock.

"Yes, we had a run in with them at the mall when Rarity signed up the Rainbooms for the contest." Jonathan explained.

"I-Is that a problem, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, no, it's not. Just haven't heard much about my old school since I left, I guess." Twilight said nervous hearing about her old classmates.

"Well, if you ask me, Crystal Prep has got nothin' on CHS! I love it here!" Spike said and getting scratch under the chin by Fluttershy giving him pleasure.

"See what I mean?" Spike sighed as Giorno rolls his eyes with a smile.

"Okay, before we get started with the choreographing of our dance moves and…, there's just one tiny, teeny-weensey, little thing I forgot to mention." Rarity said giggling nervously.

"What's that?" Sunset asked.

"She was wondering if she could use the money that we made so far for the buy costume materials for the video. I promise her the Joestar Brothers would help with setting up the stage." Jonathan explained.

"So, all the money that we worked so hard will be spent to make for costumes. Why am I do not surprise?" Joesph rolled his eyes.

"It'll be worth it once we win the grand prize." Jonathan promised.

"How much is the grand prize worth?" Sunset asked curious.

"More than double what we need to fix up Camp Everfree!" Rarity answered.

"Hah! Then of course you can use the money for costumes!" Rainbow Dash excited.

"I think this could work better." Josuke agreed.

"Oh, what the hay? Why not?" Applejack sighed.

"Just try to keep the clothes shopping a little low, please." Johnny asked as Applejack handed Rarity the money box.

"According to my calculations, if we lend Rarity the funds we've already raised, we stand to gain four times as much money as we have now." Twilight checked the numbers, and everyone cheers.

"But if we lose the video contest, we'll be completely back to square one and zero dollars. Anyone else think this is an awfully risky endeavor? I mean, um, heh... Me neither." Twilight chuckled nervous hoping the Rainbooms will win this contest.

"All right, girls. Who's ready to shoot our winning dance music video?" Rarity asked and everyone cheers yes.

"Looks like I have some fabric shopping to do!" Rarity laughed as Jonathan put his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**The Rainbooms and Joestar Brothers are on the tasks of raising money for Camp Everfree and they're doing a dancing music video, but it looks like Crystal Prep also had the same idea and perhaps more than that as Rarity will learn the hard way to be careful of what she says to others because she may never know who could be interested in those ideas. Let's hope they don't "Gamble" too much on this contest.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Gambling of Rival Schools come Together**

Rarity has finished making the costumes for her friends and the Joestar brothers have also finish setting up the stage and they are about to shoot their music video with Photo Finish's help.

"Let's take it from the top one more time. Rainbow Dash don't forget your cue. It's when Fluttershy does her triple pirouette, okay?" Rarity reminded Rainbow Dash of her role.

Rarity on Photo Finish that she got the camera ready, Josuke is with Vinyl giving the fashion girl the signal that the music is ready.

"And… Action!" Rarity shouted.

First off came Sunset and Fluttershy came out next, but she accidently hit Sunset in the back with her feet as she tries to do some ballet then Rainbow Dash slide in when Fluttershy only did one spin.

"Cut!" Rarity shouted.

"Hey, what happened to the music?" Rainbow Dash asked as she just getting her grove on.

"Fluttershy, it's supposed to be a triple pirouette." Rarity said as Spike yawns while stretching his back.

"I know. It's just that... um... uh, I-I don't think I can do one of those." Fluttershy exclaimed.

"Darling, of course you can, darling. I believe in you." Rarity cuddled her cheek against Fluttershy's.

"Come to think of it, you girls don't do much dancing when you play your music, huh?" Johnny asked.

"Uh, I guess you're right." Applejack started to realize that.

"How about you try "jazz paws" instead?" Spike offered, shaking his paws.

"Heh. Thanks, Spike. But all these moves are pretty hard." Sunset pointed out.

"And we are rushing this since the contest ends in two days." Joseph added.

"Oh, I know. But if we want to win, we have to bring our A-game!" Rarity determined.

"Crystal Prep certainly will. They're excellent dancers, and you know how they love to compete." Twilight warned everyone as she used to be a student at Crystal Prep which cause Rarity to worry.

"How about we forget about the other teams and get back to dancin'?" Applejack suggested.

"Great idea, Applejack!" Pinkie excited as she dances in place while making drum sounds. "It's really fun! I haven't stopped this whole time!"

"Pinkie, you're suppose to dance when it's your cue." Jonathan reminded her.

"Let's take it from Rainbow's entrance." Rarity said walking back to her director seat.

"And… Action!" She shouted.

The three girls on stage started their dancing routine again, but it quickly ended when Sunset's high heel rip a tear on Rainbow Dash's jacket and Rarity's eyes widen quickly going up on the stage seeing the damage.

"Oh! Oh! This is a disaster!" Rarity gasped.

"Whoops. Sorry, Rarity." Sunset apologized.

"If that's okay, she can borrow my jacket." Josuke offered as he is about to take off his jacket, but Rarity stop him.

"No, no, that's okay, Josuke. I can fix it, but I'll have to run to the fabric store before it closes. Jojo Darling, you're in charge and keep the girls practicing while I'm gone!" Rarity ordered and runs for her life to the mall.

"Yare yare daze, this is going to be a pain." Jotaro sighed.

**(Canterlot Mall)**

Rarity exit the fabric and thankfully she was able to buy the backup to fix Rainbow Dash's jacket, but then she saw something unexpected and horrifying.

The Five Shadowbolts are seen recording themselves on a camera and wearing fashionable styles, but what shocking is the style they are doing.

"Is that a disco-inspired look? And a street ballet tutu?!" Rarity shocked seeing the style and dance routine she had envision for the Rainboom's music video.

"I don't believe it. They stole my brilliant idea!" Rarity realized shocking.

**(Rarity's Bedroom)**

Rarity is seen working on fixing the tear on Rainbow Dash's coat and a knocking sound came from her door, Jonathan quickly came inside with the others following him from behind.

"Rarity, my dear, are you alright?" Jonathan asked worry.

"We got your text, saying it was an emergency?" Twilight said.

"Well, since you asked..." Rarity sat on her purple couch-like chair. "The answer is NOOO?!" She cried as Jonathan comforts her.

"Oh, no! What happened?" Fluttershy asked as she pets Opal.

"Sour Sweet... and the... Crystal... Prep girls stole our video concept!" Rarity revealed as her tears ruin her eye makeup.

"What?!" Jonathan gasped.

"I saw them filming at the mall. They copied my design ideas and everything! So, of course they looked absolutely fabulous. But the worst part is that they're all incredible dancers!" Rarity explained sad.

"Major bummer in the summer! Tissue for your issue?" Pinkie offered Rarity a tissue paper.

Rarity took it, cleaning her eye makeup and blew on it to clear her nose.

"Everyone is counting on me, on the video to win us the prize money for the camp." Rarity sighed laying down.

"Well, it's not like they tricked you into giving the video idea or anyway." Joseph shrugged, earning a glare from the eldest brother.

"You're right, I should've known they would steal my ideas. I practically served it to them on a platter!" Rarity angered.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. It's gonna take more than one Friendship Games for those Crystal Prep girls to learn that winning isn't everything." Twilight stated.

"We really got to ask our moms about that Friendship Games." Johnny whispered to Giorno as he agrees.

"Eh, maybe this was all for the best." Applejack said.

"Hmm? W-What do you mean?" Rarity asked.

"Uh, your concept and costumes are really awesome, but, uh... our dancin'..." Applejack paused letting the others say what they feel about the dancing.

"You all stick than Joseph's dirty socks." Giorno said.

"They look like clowns." Joseph added making Pinkie giggles.

"You guys could barely get in a two-step without trippin' over each other's boots." Johnny laughed.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking." Applejack nodded as they start laughing a little, but Rarity doesn't see this as a laughing moment.

"Nonsense! You all looked great! Okay, maybe not great, but, but... but it was getting there! And the point is we don't have to let them win! That is our video concept! And I am going straight to Crystal Prep to let them know that they have messed with the wrong girls! Mmm! Who's with me?!" Rarity determined to rally her friends and boyfriends to give those Shadowbolts a piece of their mind.

"I am, those girls dare to break my beloved's heart, I will not stand for this!" Jonathan joined Rarity's rally.

But there is a silent to the group giving looks that they do not want to cause any trouble, then Pinkie spoke up.

"I'm guessing your next line is… "No, n-no, seriously, who is with me? I have no idea how to get to Crystal Prep." Go!" Pinkie performed the Next Line trick.

"No, n-no, seriously, who is with me? I have no idea how to get to Crystal Prep." Rarity cleared her throat, and gasp that Pinkie knew.

"It was easy since none of us know how to get there anyway." Pinkie shrugged, Joseph smile at his girlfriend that she got the trick well like a pro.

"I'll go. Maybe I can try to reason with them. We were classmates once." Twilight volunteered.

"That's the spirit!" Rarity smiled.

"Now, we are off!" Jonathan declared dramatically.

**(Crystal Prep)**

Sneaking their way into the fancy school, Rarity is covering her face with a black-violet scarf and a pair of red sunglasses while Jonathan wears black sunglasses and a bull hat while covering his body with a blue trench coat. Twilight is the only one not wearing a disguise thinking she didn't need to since nobody pay that much attention to her when she used to be a student here.

They quietly sneak through the hallways without being spotted by anyone.

"Okay, where's the dance studio?" Rarity asked whispering.

"There's a dance studio?" Twilight surprised as this is the first time she heard that.

"How do you not know what rooms your old school has?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, I can show you where the library is." Twilight said with a nervous smile.

Then something caught Rarity's ear.

"Wait, shhh. That's their music." Rarity followed where the music sound is coming from and spotted an open door which she believes is the dance studio.

"Bingo!" Rarity smirked.

The three walks in seeing the Shadowbolts are practicing the dancing in such an elegant and style way that made them gasp with their jaws drop, the Shadowbolts notice them after finishing up.

"Hey, girls! So, what did you think of our routine? Scared yet?" Sour Sweet asked rhetorically.

"Don't change the subject, Sour Sweet!" Rarity pointed her finer at Sour Sweet as she and her friends are confuse.

"But you didn't bring up a subject." Sugarcoat said.

"Perhaps about you girls stealing the Rainboom's music video idea." Jonathan angered, scaring the girls like yesterday.

"S-Sorry, big guy, but we're not backing down at all." Indigo Zap said standing her ground.

"And why is that?" Twilight asked.

"Because we care about winning. Duh!" Sunny Flare answered in a mocking tone.

"You should rethink that if you don't want to be Iggy's chew toy." Jonathan pulled out Iggy who was hiding on his coat and barks angrily at the Shadowbolts scaring.

"Whoa, dude! Call off your dog!" Lemon Zest begged.

"Only if you promise not to steal any ideas from others." Jonathan demanded as Iggy moves closer to them while still barking viciously.

"We won't need to anymore because we already summited our video." Sour Sweet yelled, three gasp and even Iggy stop barking.

"Well, it, huh… It doesn't matter! Because we are still doing our video the way we planned!" Rarity proclaimed.

"Go ahead. But there's just one flaw in your little plan." Sour Sweet smirked.

"By the time you submit yours, it'll just look like you copied us." Sunny Flare stated.

"Except the worse version." Sugarcoat added.

"Oh, burn!" Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap mocked at the same.

"Looks like there's nothing we can do about it. Let's go, Iggy." Jonathan said and Iggy growls at the girls one last time scaring them before following Jonathan and the girls back home.

**(The Next Day, Canterlot High)**

"Oh, this is all my fault! All the money we raised is gone, and now we have no music video! I should never have convinced you all that we could pull this off in so little time!" Rarity cried in Jonathan's chest as he pat her back.

"Come on, I'm sure we'll be able to come up with something fast." Josuke believed.

"Totally, we're great at doing stuff super-fast. I mean, look at Pinkie Pie. She just built that castle made entirely out of chocolate bars while we were talking." Rainbow Dash gestured at Pinkie putting the finishing touches on her chocolate castle.

"And she only took her under thirty seconds to do it." Joseph smiled.

"Want some?" Pinkie offered a chocolate bar to Rarity.

"What I want is a new video concept!" Rarity complained.

Pinkie just shrug and hand the bar to Joseph who gladly accepts it and took a bite out of it, she threw a piece right in front of Iggy also accepting the chocolate.

"So, let's create one!" Johnny suggested.

"Do you think we can make a music video in just a day?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm sure we can." Giorno said.

"If we all put our heads together, we'll come up with something even better than before." Sunset believed.

"Okay. I suppose it's worth a try." Rarity said, willing to make a video idea for the music video.

"Now we just need to come up with a theme." Jotaro stated.

Then suddenly Pinkie started dragging everyone close together in a circle and butting their heads together.

"I think it's working." Pinkie excited.

"Uh, Pinkie, I don't think this is what Sunset meant by putting our heads together." Joseph pointed out.

"Hey, I think I got something." Applejack said.

But before she could say her ideas out loud, the door burst open revealing Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, and Sugarcoat all looking scared like this just ran for their life from a monster.

"We need your help?!" They shouted panicking.

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked glaring.

"You have to help us save Sour Sweet!" Sunny Flare said.

"What are you talking about?" Spike confused.

"We were at the mall when this weird guy challenge us to a gamble contest." Lemon Zest mentioned worrying.

"Huh, I didn't think you girls were interested in gambling." Joseph surprised.

"I don't if gambling takes your soul!" Sugarcoat revealed shocking the others.

"Take your soul." Fluttershy scared hiding behind Giorno.

"Oh, come on, like we're gonna"

"They're telling the truth." Jotaro said, shocking Rainbow Dash of confusion.

"Yes, despite the cruelty they have done, I too can see the truth within their eyes." Jonathan vouched Jotaro's claim.

"Guess we're going to help them after all." Johnny sighed.

"Funny you should say that, the guy who took Sour Sweet's soul said if we want her back then we have to turn to the you boys." Sugarcoat mentioned.

"Could it be one of the remaining dark brothers?" Twilight asked.

"Or could be one of their lackeys, best to go meet the bastard himself." Jotaro marched his way to the mall.

**(City Blocks Later)**

Jotaro with everyone behind him including the four Shadowbolts are walking through the street in the direction in where the Crystal Prep students said they met the guy, one more minute of walking later they stop in front of a large building that almost looks like a mansion with the sign that says "Sweet Gambling for Life" with a poker card stab on a cupcake.

"That's a good name." Pinkie commented.

"Yeah, if you plan on having your last snack here." Lemon Zest shivered.

"Let's go." Jotaro said getting inside the seeing the place is pack with slot machines and other things that a casino needs including a bar.

"There he is!" Sunny Flare pointed at the table far end near the window.

They walk to the table seeing the very man himself shuffling some cards in his hands.

"Look what we have here, the Joestar brothers and the Rainbooms." The man grinned.

The man average to above-average height and slim to middling build. He has black hair and velvet eyes. wears dark hair of middling volume, flowing slightly back and apart from his face, and a trim mustache of medium length. A light surface trails from the bottom of his eyes to points aside his mouth; scored by thin, black, horizontal lines. He wears a light shirt, dark tie, and a vest of a medium color, printed with spirals.

"Look, there's Sour Sweet." Twilight pointed at the girl and go to her, then she gasps upon seeing her eyes are lifeless and feeling she has no pulse.

"She's… dead?!" Twilight feared.

"Oh, don't worry, she soul is safe right here." The man showed the chip with Sour Sweet's face on it.

"There's no doubt about it. This man is a Stand User." Giorno declared.

"Pleasure to meet you all, the name's Daniel J. D'Arby, but you can call me D'Arby. I was order by my boss D2 to eliminate you all." D'Arby revealed himself and his mission.

"You use the Shadowbolts to lure us here, didn't you?" Giorno figured.

"Correct, this Sour Sweet lost a gambling bet to me and paid the price. The foolish girl should've known better than to face a true Gambler." D'Arby bragged.

"You only won because you cheated!" Indigo Zap angered.

"I'm quite surprise you're complaining about cheating, I seem to recall Crystal try to cheat their way in winning the Friendship Games months ago with magic from another world." D'Arby mentioned, making the Shadowbolts finch of that memory.

"That's all in the past, and we're going to get our friend back!" Twilight determined.

"Heheh, I like to see you try." D'Arby taunted.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Things have just gotten scary worst for our heroes as they were dealing with Crystal Prep stealing their music video idea, now they have to battle against the gambler who is working for the Dark Brothers and must save Sour Sweet's soul from D'Arby's grasp. Meaning they will have to bet their very life.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Betting Lives to Survive the Game!**

The Mane 7 along with the Joestar Brothers are glaring at their newest enemy D'Arby who has taken one of the Shadowbolts into a coin chip as they will have to find a way to free Sour Sweet and beat this guy.

"Alright you bastard, you better let her go or else I'm turn you into mincemeat." Josuke threatened as **Crazy Diamond **appeared behind him.

"Hate to break it to you, but even if you kill me right now your friend's soul won't return to her body and I can't even command my Stand to do it. My Stand ability works in a gambling game if you can beat me then the souls I have taken will be release." D'Arby explained calmly as he drinks his beer.

"Ah shoot, that means we'll be playing right into your hands no matter what." Applejack realized.

"Bingo. By the way, Applejack, did you know you can mix the apple cider with this beer and the taste becomes very sweet. Your family make the tastiest apples I have ever had." D'Arby complimented.

"I would take that as a compliment if you weren't an evil man taking people's souls." Applejack huffed.

"Such a shame, maybe I could have been a good business partner with them. But I guess such things aren't meant to be." D'Arby shrugged as his Stand appears.

"So, that's your Stand." Joseph said.

"Yep, my Stand **Osiris**, represents the Egyptian God OsirisW; related to prosperity and life after death. Now, which one of your souls should I take next?" D'Arby pointed at his finger at the group.

"I'll take you on!" Joseph said as he sat down drop a bag of coins on the table.

"I have a game in mind that I hope you don't mind playing." Joseph offered.

"Fine by me, it doesn't matter what game we play as long as we bet our lives in gambling." D'arby smirked.

"You won't be smirking for long." Joseph grunted.

"That reminds me, what game did Sour Sweet played before she lost her soul?" Twilight asked the Shadowbolts.

"Well, it was which piece of meet a cat would get first. Sour Sweet chose the one on the right because it looks bigger and meatier, but the cat chose the one D'Arby chose and it turns out the cat belongs to him." Indigo Zap explained.

"Oh my, I can't believe he would use a sweet animal to cheat." Fluttershy angered slightly.

"So, what do you have in mind?" D'Arby asked.

"Simple. The goal is put more coins into this glass of beer without making a signal spill as we take turns." Joseph explained the rules of the game they're about to play while getting an empty glass cup and bottle of beer.

"Ah, I heard of that game before. The game is to see who can put more coins in the cup without making a spill, very interesting and it's the game with the most tensions." D'Arby interested in the game.

"I learned this from a marine soldier I met during my travels with my brothers. It's all about keeping your hold on the coins still as you drop them in." Joseph mentioned.

"Do you mind if I inspect that cup, I want to make sure it's in perfect condition." D'Arby asked.

"Sure, there's nothing in or on the cup anyway." Joseph said.

D'Arby took the cup looking at it carefully before putting it back on the table right in the middle between him and Joseph as he starts pouring the beer into the cup until he stops at the very top, and pour all the coins from the bag into the table.

"I hope you're ready to lose that gambling pride you love so much because after this, you will take another soul again." Joseph determined to win this game and save that girl.

"Oh, I'm always ready for anything when it comes to gambling. But the question is, are you ready to bet your soul in this?" D'Arby asked with a confident smirk.

"Is that a trick question? Joseph Joestar is damn ready, I bet my soul!" Joseph declared.

"Hold it, I also would like to bet my soul in this!" Pinkie announced shocking everyone.

"Pinke, are you crazy!" Rainbow asked while shaking her pink-colored friend.

"You'll get your soul trap in a coin too." Lemon Zest pointed out.

"I know, which is why Joseph won't be in this alone, so you better be ready for a losing party." Pinkie determined as she sits on Joseph's lap which he doesn't mind.

"Exactly, two for the price of one. Now, **Open the Game**." D'Arby announced as the game begins.

"Hey, wait a minute! What if he cheats again?" Sunny Flare asked worry.

"Don't worry, we won't cheat for as long as we're here. We'll keep a watchful eye on everything that happens within the game." Johnny assured that D'Arby won't get pass their eyes if he tries cheating the game.

"Just a quick question, can we have your word that you will return Sour Sweet's soul if you lose." Giorno asked.

"You have my word as a Gambler that I will keep my word and return her soul, I will pay in full that is if I lose and I won't." D'Arby promised as he flips a coin in his left hand.

"In that case, you can go first and drop a coin." Joseph offered.

"Are we sure this is such a good idea?" Rarity asked worry.

"Don't worry, these boys have been through tough situations before coming to Canterlot High. We just have to believe they can pull it out against that guy." Sunset said.

"(This game is where I'm good at the most. Surface Tension, as the game is called, is a surprisingly hard game as there is room for eight or nine coins in the glass. Meaning if I'm gonna make it to the nineth round then I will have to absolutely calm and my fingers won't shake.)" Joseph thought as he steadily controls his breath to calm his body.

"It would be alright if I put more than one coin in the glass?" D'Arby asked.

"Sure, as long as they all go in at once." Joseph answered.

"In that case…" D'Arby holds a number of five coins above the glass.

"Whoa, he's going for five from the start." Pinkie surprised a little.

"That's a risky move, are you sure about that?" Joseph asked a little concern.

"Gambling is all about taking risk, now please be quiet and remove your hand from the table." D'Arby said as Joseph remove his hand and the gambler started lowering the coin to the liquid.

D'Arby slowly and steadily put the coins to the liquid making contact as everyone look with their eyes widen and wondering if he will be safe, in an instant D'Arby lets go of the coins and they drop into the liquid sinking to the bottom as the ripples of the liquid moves almost like it could spill a drop, but it stops.

"Now it's your turn." D'Arby sighed in relief.

"I don't think I stay cool from doing that." Sugarcoat admitted.

"That definitely takes strong nerves of steel to put in five coins." Joseph commented.

"Joseph, why don't you let me take the turn for you. I can tell seeing that made you fingers twitching a little." Pinkie offered to do Joseph's turn.

"Well, if that's alright with Barbie boy here." Joseph mispronounced on purpose.

"It's not Barbie, it's D'Arby. And sure, since you also betted your soul I don't see why not." D'Arby accepted the terms.

"Okay, here goes." Pinkie gently move the coin to the liquid.

Then when the Joestar brothers notice something between Pinkie's thumb and the coin.

"(Cocky sweet girl she's squeezing the tiny cotton ball to add more liquor into the glass to make it reach its limit.)" Jotaro thought figuring out what Pinkie is doing.

"(That must mean Joseph must have the same strategy and Pinkie already knew.)" Jonathan thought looked at Joseph slightly smirking.

"(And he told us to watch out for cheaters. Those two are smartasses.)" Josuke thought commented.

Pinkie drop the coin into the liquor, and she flick her pink bang as a signal to Joseph.

"(The liquor level has hit the wall.)" Pinkie thought smiled.

"(Exactly, one more coin and we win! Looks like the crying baby will be you.)" Joseph mentally laughed.

"Wow, good job Pinkie. I almost sweated." Joseph said playing shock.

"Yeah, I was nervous too. Okay, it's your turn, Dabrie." Pinkie said and suddenly her wrist is grabbed by D'Arby.

"I already told you, my name is D'Arby, D-Ar-by. Got it?" D'Arby angered.

"(Screwing his name to make him lose his cool a little, clever duo.)" Sunset thought impressed.

"Come now, it's your turn to drop a coin. D'Arby." Joseph said.

D'Arby is now eating a piece of a chocolate bar he has on him and move himself to his right a little and grab another coin. Joseph and Pinkie smirks believing they have won this game as they made the liquor to spill even from the slightest touch, that they have outsmarted this guy together.

"You two are probably thinking the glass reaching its limit means you win." D'Arby said making them stop smirking.

"Well… you're wrong." D'Arby dropped the coin into the glass and it went to the bottom without a single drop of liquor to spill much to their shock.

"What… what happened? The liquor didn't spill?" Joseph confused sweating as Pinkie bites on her teeth cartoon style.

"What's the matter? You see the result." D'Arby said.

Joseph quickly look to his brothers if they saw D'Arby do anything, but they all shook their heads as they were watching him closely with their Stands meaning he put the coin in fair and square.

"(Okay, now this is starting to scare me. I added the liquor into the glass just like Joseph wanted, but the glass didn't spill! What's going on?!)" Pinkie panicked in her mind.

"Hurry up, it's your turn." D'Arby reminded.

"I'll go…" Joseph picked up a coin over the glass while trying to keep his cool, but the truth is he's just as scared as Pinkie is. Wondering how could his perfect plan fail him as he tries to think of many reasons.

But the fear of losing has already consume the two funny couple and suddenly their souls are being taken from **Osiris **and turn into coins.

"What the hell! He didn't even put the coin in!" Sunset snapped.

"Even though they didn't say it a loud, in their hearts they have lost this game which is how they're souls were so easy to take." D'Arby laughed holding the Joseph and Pinkie coin.

Then Jotaro notices something in the glass, a tiny melted chocolate spot at the bottom tip of the glass.

"Aw, you notice it too late. Jotaro." D'Arby smirked.

"What's up, Jotaro. Is there something wrong with the glass?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, there's a piece of chocolate suck to the bottom of the glass. From what I can tell it was tiny solid chunk that he placed in when he was checking the glass earlier, then he moved his body for the sunlight to shine through the glass and melted the chocolate making it even for him to put one more coin in." Jotaro explained and everyone gasp.

"Are you kidding me? He won because of some stupid chocolate?" Indigo Zap complained.

"Sorry girl but it's not cheating if you don't get caught." D'Arby bragged.

"Damn it, I didn't think there would be someone who can actually outsmart Joseph like this." Johnny grinded.

"D'Arby, bring out some cards because we're playing poker next." Jotaro declared.

"WHAT?!" The girls and boys gasped.

"HAHAHA! You fool, you should know that poker is my favorite game of all!" D'Arby laughed.

"Jotaro, you can't be serious. It's too dangerous!" Sunset stated.

"I know, he doesn't use physical strength but he's the most dangerous Stand User we ever face. Now we play for keeps." Jotaro glared.

"Before we start, how about you shuffle those cards." Jotaro asked.

D'Arby did just that and shuffle them as Jotaro uses **Star Platinum's **eyes to memorizes each cards he is shuffle making sure the gambler isn't doing anything, and started placing one card after another on each side, but then suddenly his right index finger is broken by Jotaro's Stand.

"Son of… what you do that for?" D'Arby asked while groaning in pain.

"Don't think you can cheat with me around. With the precision of **Star Platinum, **I can see right through your little tricks." Jotar pointed the deck D'Arby is holding that the second card to the top is slightly sticking out.

"Oh yeah, try to gamble your way out this one." Rainbow Dash cheered.

"Now, we'll have to find someone else to shuffle the cards. Like that kid over there." Jotaro pointed at a little boy.

"Fine, then the pour white chips will represent your soul. When you use lose six chips, then it's game over." D'Arby placed a stack of white chips to Jotaro.

"Then get ready because I'm betting my soul." Jotaro declared.

"Okay, **Open the Game**." D'Arby smirked.

Soon, the boy shuffles the cards and place five on each side as D'Arby look at his seeing two numbers and three kings of a kind making him smile of victory claiming his.

"(You fool, you don't even know that the boy is actually working for me along with everyone in this casino. Which means you and your friends and brothers have already walked into my trap from the very start.)" D'Arby thought smirked.

But then the gambling man notice that Jotaro isn't picking up his cards which is odd.

"Hey, aren't you going to look at your cards?" D'Arby asked.

"I'm going to make a raise." Jotaro said without answering the question.

"A raise, huh? But aren't you going to look at your cards to see what you got?" D'Arby asked again.

"Don't worry, I'm confident in my hands." Jotaro said as he drinks a fancy glass with a little umbrella.

"Huh, what… where did you get that drink?" D'Arby asked shock.

"Am I not allowed to have a drink?" Jotaro asked.

D'Arby is starting to sweat a little thinking he must have used his Stand to get the drink, but it looks like it didn't change the cards otherwise he would notices it immediately despite **Star Platinum's **incredible speed, D'Arby would still know if Jotaro would try to switch the cards from his hands.

"What I'm raising… are the souls of our moms, Celestia and Luna." Jotaro placed two more stack of chips on the table causing his friends, girlfriend, and brothers to gasp.

"Jotaro! Are you crazy! You can't just bet our mothers' souls, they're not even here!" Jonathan screamed.

"Have you finally lost your mind or something?" Johnny asked angry.

"Stop it, you guys." Gionro said getting their attention.

"Jotaro isn't done raising." Giorno stated.

"What? You're going to r-r-raise again, are you going to bet their souls too?" D'Arby asked nervous while pointing at the Rainbooms, the remaining Joestar brothers, and the Shadowbolts.

"Not exactly…" Jotaro answered which made D'Arby calm down a little.

"I'm betting all of Canterlot High, the students and the teachers. And yes, the includes everyone here with me." Jotaro declared.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" D'Arby screamed shock.

"(I get it now, Jotaro is trying to scare the guy into giving up and it looks like its working.)" Sunset thought as Giorno is thinking the same thing.

"It's a pretty high wager I'm making, you're gonna give something to make things even for us. If I win how about you give us all the information on the three Dark Brothers' Stand powers!" Jotaro said strongly.

This causes D'Arby to fall off his chair and panting with his eyes widen and still holding the cards in his hand while sweating more.

"(That reaction, that means he does know their secrets. But the Dark Brothers won't take treason kindly, could Jotaro really have a winning hand?)" Jonathan thought asked.

"You're… you're bluffing. You can't make a raise like that." D'Arby panted.

"Oh yeah, then come up and show us your cards." Jotaro dared.

D'Arby wanted to call out his bluff thinking it is a bluff, but he couldn't because his mind is now consume with the fear the Jotaro had actually outsmarted him, seeing through his tricks and making the raise to call him out.

"Well, we're waiting, D'Arby." Jotaro said.

D'Arby got up on his feet and try to go all in, but no matter how hard he tried, his arms wouldn't move and no words came out of his mouth as he sweats more and the next thing everyone knew, the gambler fainted while still standing before he fell.

"Oh, my goodness, he fainted!" Fluttershy surprised.

"Look, his hands have three kings." Applejack pointed at the cards.

"Wait, if he had four kings then what cards did you have, Jotaro?" Jonathan took the cards revealing to be garbage kinds.

"I knew it, they're worthless." The boy said.

"Wait, you knew? You little…" Indigo Zap angered at the boy.

"Let him go, he's just a victim like everybody else here." Jotaro said.

"Go on, go tell everyone D'Arby has been defeated and he won't be bothering anyone anymore." Sunset said kindly to the boy and he ran off shouting to everyone what happened.

"Jotaro, I can't believe you bet all of our lives with those lousy cards." Jonathan angered, but glad that Jotaro won.

"Well, we all know I never had any good hands. Glad my bluff paid off." Jotaro said.

Then Joseph, Pinkie, and Sour Sweet's souls went back into their bodies safe and sound.

"Whoa, what happened?" Sour Sweet asked as she is being hugged by her friends.

"We'll tell you all about it at school. Right now, this guy needs a mental hospital and I don't think we'll get any information out of him." Jotaro stated as D'Arby is unconscious to tell them anything.

Soon, the teenager group left the casino heading back to Canterlot High together as the day have been save through Jotaro's sheer will and big bluff.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**I'm going to be doing the MLP stories making new chapters for all of them and every Sunday I will be making two new chapters: one for each other hoping to speed up my update on my other stories.**

**Jotaro has defeat A'Drby similar to how it went down in the anime and how our heroes will learn something that the Shadowbolts weren't entirely honest about as they will come to an idea that will help both teams.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
